Torment
by Williams West
Summary: En ningún momento esperaste que tu vida se sacudiera, quizás si, pero no con tal magnitud, y aquello le sucedió a Anna, una mujer que creyó en el amor, o eso intentó, pero cuando su vida se convirtió en un tormento, decidió amarse, cuidarse, y se prometió que, su vida mejoraría. (Elsanna) (AU).
1. Parte I

**Está es una historia muy querida para mí, espero les guste.**

**Espero sus comentarios para mi motivación. **

* * *

**Torment**

**Parte I**

—Estoy en el parque —dijo en tono bajo y temeroso, pero mantuvo la compostura, era lo único que podía hacer siempre que la llamaba—. Adiós.

—Lo sé, no me digas nada —dijo antes que la otra comenzara a hablar, y vio como guardaba el aparato electrónico.

—Elsa, yo n-

—Anna. —La cortó—. Ve.

Elsa, llenó de aire sus pulmones, para sacarlo suavemente mientras ponía sus manos encima de sus muslos, intentando controlar su frustración.

Era el sexto mes que había conocido a esa mujer pelirroja, la había encontrado en el mismo lugar que estaban sentadas, en una banca frente a una gran laguna. Ella trotaba por ahí porque debía mantenerse en forma, su trabajo se lo exigía, por consecuencia de aquello, un día se topó con la muchacha.

_Flash Back_

_—__Disculpa, ¿estás bien? —carraspeó, odiaba estas situaciones, porque era horrible dando el primer paso para entablar una conversación._

_La chica estaba tapando su rostro con sus manos, mientras recargaba su espalda en el borde de la plataforma de la banca, los constantes espasmos en su cuerpo, le indicaban a la mujer ojiazul que estaba llorando. _

_Cuando la muchacha, que yacía llorando levantó su rostro, el corazón de la otra se encogió angustiado, estaba rota, esos ojos se lo demostraban, marcados de dolor y desesperanza._

_—__E-Estoy bien —dijo sollozando, intentando limpiar rápidamente sus lágrimas con las mangas de su polera. _

_—__¿Quién te golpeó? —indagó, mirando los hematomas en el rostro, que eran poco visibles por el maquillaje, pero éste se escurrió debido a las lágrimas, dejándolos a la vista._

_—__Me ca-_

_—__Te caíste por las escaleras. —La interrumpió—. Ya me sé ese cuento. —Se sentó en la banca, mirando la laguna, y a veces de reojo a la muchacha sin querer hacerla sentir incomoda. _

_—__¿Eres policía o algo así? —preguntó, mientras su mirada perdida daba a parar en la laguna cuando dejó de sollozar, solo lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus húmedas mejillas._

_—__Bombera —respondió—, o algo así. Disculpa que moleste, pero, ¿puedes sentarte aquí? —palmeó el lugar vació de la banca, no le agradaba que tuvieran ese desnivel._

_La muchacha, cuán gatito o perrito asustado podría estar desconfiado, se levantó de una manera extraña, dificultosa, y se sentó al lado de esa mujer desconocida. _

_Ambas miraban la laguna, ninguna hablaba, y no era incomodo, al contrario, había un ambiente relajado y apacible, como si todo alrededor dejara de existir, sólo oyéndose de fondo la armoniosa laguna, junto a los cisnes y sus crías._

_—__¿Sabías que los cisnes son animales que permanecen toda su vida juntos? —sonrió mientras miraba a unos tortolos cisnes haciéndose cariño._

_—__¿Igual que los lobos y pingüinos? —preguntó, mirando a la mujer._

_—__Así es, siempre me he preguntado sobre aquellas personas que encuentran un amor a los 18 o 16 años, y permanecen juntos toda la vida, es increíble. —Se volvió a la chica, conectando sus ojos por breves segundos, regalándole una leve sonrisa para volver a mirar a los animales._

_—__Mis padres… —susurró con un dejo de tristeza. _

_—__¿Se conocieron jóvenes? —espetó, dándose cuenta de la mirada de la chica._

_—__Sí, y a los 16, mamá se escapó con papá, sus padres tenían matrimonios arreglados, pero ellos se amaron desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, así que huyeron —sonrió, secando el resto de sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, aquella conversación había servido para desviar la atención de su miserable apariencia, y vida. _

_—__Por favor. —Le tendió un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo—. Eso es increíble, a veces el amor puede darnos tantas cosas positivas, como la valentía de luchar por quien amas. _

_—__Gracias… —Lo tomó y vio unas iniciales bordadas—. ¿ELS? Y sí, pero también cosas malas —dijo en tono apagado, secando con el pañuelo celeste su húmedo rostro. _

_—__Oh, son las iniciales de mi nombre, Elsa —aclaró—. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, agregando que soy bombera, pero esto quedaría extraoficialmente entre noso-_

_—__Suena como un interrogatorio —sonrió levemente, devolviendo el pañuelo a la mujer, ésta le hizo una señal que se lo quedara. _

_—__Lo siento, no soy muy buena en esto —suspiró frustrada, haciendo un mohín. _

_—__¿Problemas en el trabajo? —inquirió, aquella mujer se veía con todas las intenciones de ayudar, incluso aunque no fuera buena hablando, y eso hizo que fuera tan tierno. _

_—__Sí, soy horrible expresando mis emociones o sentimientos —declaró, cosa que le causó un poco de extrañeza, ya que jamás le había dicho a nadie aquello, quizás se debía a que siempre es más fácil hablar con un extraño._

_—__Comprendo, pero eres bombera, ¿no les enseñan algo así en la academia? _

_—__No, no nos enseñan. Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre? _

_—__Anna, Anna Valois._

_—__Anna, necesito que me acompañes. —Se levantó, y estiró su mano para que la otra la tomara, ésta alcanzó la estabilidad por un breve momento, pero de igual forma cayó rápidamente al pasto—. ¡¿Estás bien?! —Se arrodilló a la altura de la muchacha, sintiéndose culpable al instante. _

_—__E-Es mi tobillo._

_—__Mierda, lo siento, no sabí-_

_—__No, no es tu culpa —dijo rápidamente, tomando su celular que se había caído de su bolsillo, y lo guardó en el mismo sitio._

_—__Espera aquí por favor, iré a traer mi auto y puedo llevarte al hos-_

_—__¡No! —negó como si su vida corriera el mayor de los peligros, y por muy ridículo que sonara, así era._

_—__Anna, deb-_

_—__Por favor, déjame aquí y vete, él me llamará, siempre lo hace —dijo desesperada, mirando suplicante a Elsa._

_En ese momento, a Elsa le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, ¿qué debía hacer, si esos ojos desesperados y asustados le pedían aquello?, ¿cómo podía ignorar aquella suplica con esa voz tan rota, y esos ojos fríos y oscuros?, en ningún lugar de la academia o como bombero, les enseñaban qué decir o hacer en aquella situación._

_Elsa se levantó, retrocedió, y se fue trotando por donde llegó, Anna solo pudo mirar como la silueta se perdía cada vez que la mujer se alejaba, odiaba sentirse vulnerable, pero tampoco hacía nada para romper aquel ciclo. Su cara estaba casi desfigurada por los golpes, su cuerpo dolía, y su tobillo había sido la víctima principal, si no fuera por él, todo estaría bien, ¿o ella era muy cobarde para enfrentarlo?_

_¿En qué momento ella se había perdido? ¿Cuándo había sido el primer golpe? ¿Se odiaba tanto así misma que merecía esto? No lo sabía, no comprendía qué hacía ahí, entrando en aquella casa, no sabiendo si saldría viva o muerta cada vez que algo le molestaba a él. Lo único que sabía, era que estaba rota, sola y muriendo por dentro._

_Se acomodó en el pasto, dejando su pierna estirada para que no doliera tanto. Miró la pantalla de su celular, habiendo revisado y no encontrar ninguna notificación, guardó el aparato, y se propuso a mirar nuevamente a los cisnes, que tenían más libertad que ella, lo que le resultaba irónico. _

_—__Levanta tu rostro por favor._

_—__¿Elsa? _

_Ambas miradas conectaron, una vacía y atormentada, otra confusa, pero queriendo ayudar, si bien, Elsa no comprendía muy bien la situación, su deber era ayudar, y no solo eso, su ética moral siempre era intentar hacerlo hasta las últimas circunstancias, contradiciéndose ella misma y a su ética, porque también sabía que no podía ayudar a quien no quería ayudarse._

_Sacó su botiquín, arrodillándose, quedando a la altura de la otra. Limpió primero el rostro de Anna, descubriendo que éste estaba salpicado en pequitas. Limpió las heridas abiertas cuidadosamente, y usó un desinfectante, luego, subió el pantalón de Anna con cuidado, observó la inflamación del tobillo, palpándola con delicadeza, había un color morado cubriéndolo._

_—__Tienes un esguince, puede ser fractura, pero no sabría con exactitud hasta que te hiciéramos una radiografía —dijo mientras echaba un spray para que la zona se desinflamara, y comenzó a vendarlo._

_—__No es necesario, estaré bien —sonrió con timidez—. Muchas gracias Elsa, perdón por todas las molestias._

_—__¿Puedo acercarte a-_

_—__No es necesari-_

_—__Anna, quiero llevarte a tu casa, no al hospital —aclaró, ayudando a la otra a levantarse y sentarse nuevamente en la banca._

_—__¿Puedo volver a verte mañana? —preguntó sin pensar._

_End flash back_

¿Cómo puedes ayudar a alguien que no se quiere ayudar?, no puedes, simplemente no puedes, y Elsa recordó aquella frase tan especial para ella, de un famoso filósofo griego: _"Antes de curar a alguien, pregúntale si está dispuesto a renunciar a las cosas que lo enfermaron", _aquella frase la había golpeado tan fuerte hace unos años atrás, y la había adoptado a su estilo de vida.

—¡Elsa! —gritó.

—Lo siento, me perdí por un momento —refregó sus ojos con su dedo índice y pulgar de su mano derecha.

—Gracias por estar ahí —tomó la mano de la otra, estrechándola suavemente y con calidez, su sonrisa era sincera.

—De nada, es mi deb-

—Por favor, no —agachó su cabeza, apretando más la mano de la mujer—. Es como si solo lo hicieras por lástima, para no dejarme sola.

Nuevamente la mirada de Anna, se tornó perdida, y con dolor, en ese momento, es donde Elsa se arrepintió de todas las veces que había dicho aquello. Quería remediarlo, pero había una barrera, una barrera que ella misma se había impuesto para mantener sus emociones alejadas del trabajo, pero, ¿veía a Anna como su trabajo?, ¿cómo era posible?, ella ni si quiera era psicóloga, policía o trabajadora social, simplemente era una bombera paramédica, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

La ojiazul, tomó la mano de Anna cuando ésta la soltó, queriendo, en aquel gesto borrar lo que dijo, y hacer sentir más cerca a la pelirroja, pero la chica rechazó aquel contacto, y se levantó de la banca, aquella banca que había sido la tercera mejor amiga de su complicada relación, solo eran amigas, o quizás, solo extrañas que se reunían.

Elsa siempre se repetía mentalmente, que cuidaba de las heridas de Anna, y la oía hablar sobre sus padres, de su pasado, de la secundaria, le gustaba escucharla, porque por momentos ambas se olvidaban de todo, pero cuando la pelirroja le daba la palabra y sus ojos brillaban por conocerla más, su compostura volvía a la realidad, ella era bombera, limitaba sus emociones, jamás quebraría aquella barrera.

—Debo irme —dijo Anna, derrumbando por completo el silencio que se había formado.

El cuerpo de la más baja se perdió entre los árboles y los arbustos que rodeaban aquella banca y laguna, dejando a Elsa nuevamente con la vista perdida, y justificando sus acciones con lo ejemplar que debía ser, y volvió a recordar los ojos heridos de Anna, volvió también aquel encogimiento de pecho, y una puñalada en su corazón hizo que se levantara y se fuera, intentando, aunque inútilmente, sacar aquello de su cabeza.

Anna caminaba a paso rápido, se había demorado mucho desde que había recibido la llamada, y eso hasta a ella misma la desconcertaba, jamás lo había desobedecido, jamás había buscado una paliza, pero en estos meses que conoció a Elsa, no le importaba llegar más tarde, no contestar llamadas, y su excusa siempre era: _"De todas maneras me golpeará", _¿era tonta?, ¿le gustaba ser golpeada?

Antes sentía temor de que su cara quedara irreconocible, pero el maquillaje, la ropa y su sonrisa falsa, eran su trilogía de camuflaje perfecta.

Recordó aquel día, en donde había huido por primera vez, en que pudo huir y correr hacia alguien además de la soledad.

_Flash back _

_—__¿Qué celebraremos? —preguntó._

_—__Celebraremos que…, ¡tuviste un ascenso! —exclamó feliz, sacando de una caja grande con pequeños y múltiples agujeros, un cachorro con cinta roja alrededor de su cuello._

_—__Oh Hans, ¡es precioso!, oh cosita bella —tomó al perro y lo acunó en sus brazos—. Te llamaré Bruni, ¿quién es una cosita linda?, sí, tú._

_La sonrisa de Anna no podía ser más brillante, junto a sus ojos iluminados que destellaban la felicidad misma, y a Hans le encantaba, tan viva, tan brillante y vibrante, y todo eso, era solo del. _

_—__Ven Bruni, te enseñaré donde debes ir al baño._

_Anna delicadamente dejó al perrito en el suelo, que comenzó a caminar por todos lados olfateando y moviendo la cola animadamente. Con anterioridad, Anna y Hans estaban tomando vino, en unas copas muy bonitas, habían sido regalo del padre de Hans, el señor Westergaard, traídas de unas Islas muy lejanas, estaban valoradas en una suma de dinero ridícula para Anna, pero a Hans le gustaban, o eso recordaba haber escuchado la pelirroja, cuando de un momento a otro derramó el vino, quebrando una de las copas._

_—__L-Lo siento —tartamudeó, sus ojos se oscurecieron de un momento a otro, la desesperación y la ansiedad la tomaron presa._

_—__Oh Anna, los accidentes pasan —dijo con tono suave, tomando la copa que quedaba, y alejándola—. Pero Anna, tú jamás eres cuidadosa. _

_La jaló del cabello, acercándola bruscamente a él, Anna miró esos ojos, y la ira los dominaba. Y a él, a él le encantaba ver aquel miedo, sentir aquel control y poder que tenía en aquella mujer, él siempre sería más poderoso, él siempre la tendría, porque era de su propiedad. _

_—__¡¿Por qué no puedes hacer nada bien?! ¡Eres una tonta! —empuñó su mano._

_Cuando la temblorosa mujer, vio aquel puño viajando hacia su rostro, todo fue tan rápido, sintió uno, dos, quizás más de cinco golpes encajar en su cara. Cayó al piso de rodillas, sentía la cara caliente, y solo podía ver con un ojo con el que divisaba al pequeño cachorro escondido bajo una silla. _

_El martirio siguió._

_—__Si me dejas, ¿quién podría amar a una persona tan estúpida como tú?, no vales, ni eres nada, más que una simple arquitecta buena para nada. —La tomó del pelo levantándola para comenzar a arrastrarla al baño._

_¿Debería gritar? No, eso solo sería peor, los vecinos escucharían, vendría la policía, y cuando se fuera, él la culparía y volvería a golpear hasta que se mantuviera callada, no era la primera, ni la tercera, eran incontables._

_—__Además, ¿quién era esa zorra del parque?, espero no estés buscando alguna clase de ayuda estúpida. —La abofeteó, tirando nuevamente al suelo a la muchacha—. Levántate —exigió furioso._

_La mujer se afirmó de la bañera, sus piernas estaban con raspones, sus rodillas dolían, pudo ponerse de pie y mirar a su maltratador, odiaba esos ojos coléricos, como si ella los provocara a mirarla de aquella manera, ¿cómo era posible que de amor hayan pasado a la ira en tan poco tiempo?, se sentía mal, humillada, quería morir._

_—__¿Quién era esa mujer? _

_—__E-Elsa… —susurró, recordando a esa ojiazul tan amable, esa mujer que por meses había curado sus heridas._

_—__Oh, ¿te gusta Elsa?, ¿quieres que te coja?, ¡déjame decirte que eres incogible, y frígida! —gritó enojado, jalándola del cabello hasta hacerla caer de rodillas—. Eres una zorra Anna —dijo mientras la arrastraba nuevamente, pero esta vez por el baño, y le metía la cabeza en la taza del inodoro, ahogándola._

_Inútilmente Anna intentó salir de ahí, de algún modo, ella quería morir, sí, pero desde el momento en que dijo el nombre de la mujer que la ayudaba, quiso volver a verla, ella era la única que sabía lo que estaba viviendo, debía huir. _

_—__Oh, ¿te estas ahogando? —dijo con ironía, sacándole la cabeza para que tomara aire, y sonriendo de forma maquiavélica._

_Usualmente, Anna Valois, hubiera aceptado aquel cruel destino, hubiera aceptado los golpes, las malas palabras y luego, le pediría disculpas, y todo estaría bien, volverían a ser el matrimonio ejemplar y perfecto que todos desearían tener, pero esta vez no, cuando Hans levantó su cabeza para dejarla respirar, ésta lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, y también las tomó para levantarse y correr, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta de la casa, pero no logró llegar, nuevamente la jalaron del cabello, y la tiraron hacia atrás._

_—__¡Déjame! —rugió, por fin había podido sacar la voz cuando la maltrataban, después de tanto tiempo pudo reaccionar._

_—__¡¿Te irás con esa puta?! ¡¿Correrás hacia ella y me dejarás?! ¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie! —gritó furioso._

_La pelea se llevaba a cabo en la sala, Anna había caído cerca de la chimenea, cuando de pronto Hans se abalanzó sobre ella, para así aprisionar su cuerpo e inmovilizarla, pero la pelirroja, estiró su brazo, sus dedos rosaban la herramienta que se utiliza para mover la leña, la cual alcanzó a duras penas tomar, y lo golpeó en la cabeza, cuando el cuerpo del hombre cayó a su lado agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, y blasfemando, Anna se levantó y nuevamente comenzó su carrera hacia la salida, la cual, esta vez, si logró, junto al pequeño Bruni en sus brazos._

_Era un mal día para salir, la lluvia caía como si jamás fuera a terminar, pero eso a Valois no le importaba, estaba corriendo, sentía la lluvia impactar en su cuerpo, le hacía sentir libre, pero su sonrisa triunfante se esfumó, cuando se dio cuenta que Elsa no estaría en aquella banca, aunque eso no la hizo detener su ritmo, ¿por qué estaba buscando a Elsa?, no lo comprendía, pero de igual manera sacó fuerzas y corrió hasta ahí._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni tampoco cuánto había corrido, pero faltaba poco para llegar a aquel lugar, ese lugar que se había vuelto seguro –inconscientemente- para Anna, quería olvidar todo lo que sucedió, y sentir aquella paz que le daba._

_Antes de llegar a la banca, su cuerpo completo se paralizó mirando la laguna y como ésta era mojada por la lluvia, los cisnes se escondían bajo del puente, junto a sus respectivas parejas y crías, y sonrió, sonrió simplemente porque sí, porque estaba feliz, en paz, pero no se sentía segura, y ahí comprendió, que la seguridad se la daba…_

_—__¿Elsa?_

_—__¿Anna?, ¿qué haces aquí? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás estropeando mi trabajo? —bromeó, intentando así, que la pelirroja saliera de su ensimismamiento._

_Anna, al inició no comprendió, mucho menos era consciente de que Elsa estaba frente a ella, su mente se había paralizado, lo único en que podía centrar su atención, era en aquellos orbes azules. _

_La pelinivea, carraspeó, y se relamió los labios, pero no había respuesta por parte de la otra._

_—__Han tenido problemas con los animales las veterinarias del sector, dicen que hay traficantes de animales, y en un intento de robar se escaparon todos. _

_La ojiverde olvidó todo, aquella imagen que la cautivó, estaba frente a ella, una mujer grande, madura, con aquel uniforme de bombero, o quizás, simplemente el motivo de que se cautivasen sus ojos, tenía nombre: Elsa, no lo sabía con exactitud._

_—__¿Anna? _

_—__Es mío, se llama Bruni… —susurró, abriendo y cerrando los ojos para intentar comprender que sucedía en aquel momento._

_—__Bruni —repitió, embozando una gran sonrisa cuando el animal saltó a sus brazos, y la olfateo completamente, mientras se revolcaba una y otra vez._

_El animal intercambiaba miradas entre la pelirroja y la ojiazul, intentando comprender, pero, ignorante de todo, solo se dejaba acariciar._

_—__Espérame aquí, y ten —dijo con ternura, pasándole al perro, rápidamente se sacó su impermeable y cubrió a la muchacha, escondía cualquier sentimiento que pudiera sentir, porque estaba horrorizada, el rostro de Anna era irreconocible, lo menos que podía hacer, era, cubrirla de la lluvia._

_—__Elsa, no es necesa-_

_La ojiazul mantuvo la compostura, se tragó el nudo en la garganta, y tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones y manteniéndolo por un momento cuando el llanto desgarrador de la ojiverde se hizo presente, saliendo de lo más profundo de sus entrañas, por fin se había enfrentado a su agresor, a su maltratador, pero sentía miedo, aún sentía los golpes, y las palabras seguían reproduciéndose en su cabeza, odiándolo, odiándose._

_—__P-Perdón, sé que estás o-ocupada —dijo sollozando, aferrándose al animal que juguetón lamía su rostro, sacándole a momentos algunas sonrisas a ambas._

_—__Por favor, no pidas perdón por algo así —aclaró, sonriendo de forma triste, odiaba ver aquello, lo odiaba terriblemente, pero debía mantenerse fuerte, no por ella, sino, por esa frágil mujer—. Vamos, acompáñame por favor._

_Con cuidado, Anna extendió al perrito hacia Elsa, quien lo tomó entre sus brazos, y caminaron juntas hacia donde se encontraba el camión de bomberos, había un chico rubio fornido, entrando a los distintos perros a un camión de veterinaria, en el cual metían a todos los animales a sus respectivas jaulas._

_—__¿Tuviste problemas con el gato montés? —preguntó, tomando a la muchacha del brazo, y acercándola hacia ella, ya que tímidamente ésta se quedó atrás._

_—__Oh diablos si, tuve que usar la escalera para subir a un árbol, y me gané unos arañazos antes que le dispararan los dardos tranquilizantes, sino el gatito se caería del árbol —dijo mostrando el vendaje de su antebrazo, orgulloso de aquel acto._

_—__Eres un idiota —negó repetidamente mientras sonreía—. Kristoff, ella es Anna. Anna, él es Kristoff —dijo Elsa presentándolos. _

_—__Hola Anna, así que tú eres la nueva conquista de mi compañera —subió y bajó sus cejas insinuadoramente, mientras cerraba el camión, y golpeaba para hacer saber al chofer que podía partir, lo cual así hizo._

_—__Kristoff, no es el momento —carraspeó, y le dio una mirada furiosa._

_El chico rubio iba a seguir bromeando, pero cuando pudo ver la cara de Anna de mejor forma, enmudeció abruptamente, y solo sonrió._

_—__Es un placer Kristoff —dijo Anna devolviendo la sonrisa, escondiéndose detrás de la rubia con vergüenza. _

_Elsa terminó el turno ahí, Kristoff la cubriría y anunciaría de forma formal a su capitán lo sucedido, así que el chico las fue a dejar a la casa de la ojiazul. Cuando ambas estuvieron solas, ya dentro de la casa, ninguna dijo nada, ¿qué podían decir?, Anna diría que se había caído por las escaleras, y Elsa mantendría su compostura._

_Cuando la más alta le mostró el baño, y le pasó ropa limpia, Anna no dijo más que un "Gracias", y se sometió a la ducha, el agua caliente siempre se sentía reconfortante para ella, como si todo lo que había pasado se esfumaba, y las gotas de agua se llevaran todos aquellos malos ratos, limpiándola por completo, pero cuando llegó el momento de que Elsa curara sus heridas, volvieron aquellos recuerdos, perturbándola por completo._

_—__Siento esto —susurró cuando estuvo sentada en aquel sillón rojo._

_—__Tranquila —dijo mientras limpiaba la herida, y al ver que ardía, movió su mano para echar aire sobre ésta—, lo siento, sé que duele. _

_Anna solo sonrió avergonzada, como una pequeña niña, y agradecía internamente a esa mujer que no conocía más que su nombre y profesión._

_—__¿A dónde irías si no nos hubiéramos topado? —preguntó, por fin terminando de curar las heridas, y poniendo la compresa de hielo con cuidado en el ojo morado de la pelirroja._

_—__Solo me quedaría ahí, no tengo a nadie más que a ti —declaró, sosteniendo ahora ella la compresa, dirigiendo su vista a como Elsa entraba y salía de la cocina con dos tazas, que puso en la pequeña mesa central rodeada de sillones. _

_—__Sé que estas lejos de tu familia, pero pensé que al menos tendrías a una amiga —dijo con sinceridad, botando los insumos ocupados en un pequeño basurero que tenía cerca, y ordenando su kit de primeros auxilios._

_—__No puedo —susurró, encogiéndose en su lugar._

_—__Lo siento —carraspeó, dejando su kit en aquella mesa, y ofreciéndole la taza a la muchacha—. Es té con hierbabuena, te calmará —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. _

_—__Gracias, por todo._

_Como una pequeña niña, extendió sus manos para recibir la taza, rodeándola con ambas manos, y sorbiendo el líquido caliente, encontrándolo agradable a su paladar, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Elsa, que notó como el rostro de la pelirroja se iluminó, hasta sus pequitas, o ella lo percibía de esa manera, así que sonrió abiertamente._

_—__¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó tímida. _

_—__Oh no, lo siento —relamió sus labios, tomando de su té con cuidado—. Sabes, yo también tuve una relación tóxica, así que puedo comprender un poco —aclaró, acomodándose frente a la mujer._

_—__¿Qué sucedió?, si se puede saber._

_La tensión había disminuido considerablemente, y quería saber más de aquella mujer ojiazul. Ambas estaban sentadas en cómodos sillones rojos, mientras solo escuchaban el reloj avanzar y la madera crujir en la chimenea, mientras Bruni descansaba cerca de ésta, luego del gran banquete que Elsa le había preparado._

_La mirada de Anna era expectante, quería analizar y absorber todo lo que Elsa le diría._

_—__Fue hace dos o tres años, no recuerdo bien. Estuvimos juntas un año y 10 o 9 meses, pero jamás me sentí segura con ella, jamás pude confiar en ella con plenitud. No me gustaba que estuviera con su mejor amiga, por ciertas circunstancias __—__suspiró, cruzando sus piernas, para dejar la taza en la mesa._

_—__¿Te mentía mucho? —inquirió._

_—__Mucho es poco, infinidades de veces, pero, yo quería creer en ella, quería hacer lo mejor, quería ser mejor persona para ella. Anna, hice tantas cosas por ella, cosas que jamás valoró, y comprendí que, cuando me alejé de ella, yo no había perdido nada, había ganado —sonrió, porque lo sentía así, y sentía el triunfo de haber dado lo mejor de ella siempre._

_—__¿Por qué la dejaste ir? ¿Qué te impulsó? _

_—__Ella —rio levemente—, yo la terminé por una estupidez, y ella no me buscó, ahí supe que todo se había terminado. No pasó un día, y ella había vuelto a drogarse, fumar y beber, cosa que cuando estábamos juntas no hacía —relamió sus labios, y cogió la taza._

_—__Entonces, si ella te hubiera vuelto a buscar, y no hubiera cometido ese error…_

_—__Exacto, estaríamos juntas._

_—__¿Volverías con ella ahora?_

_—__Jamás._

_—__¿Por qué?_

_—__Fui a momentos feliz, pero como te decía, jamás pude sentirme segura con ella, o confiar. Llegará algo mejor —sonrió, y bebió de su té._

_—__No es fácil dejar a algui-_

_—__Claro que no lo es. —La interrumpió—. Debes armarte de valor, coraje y huir de aquello, debes amarte, respetarte y saber qué es lo que te conviene. El amor, no es mágico Anna, no busques o estés con una persona que te haga sentir en el cielo o estés completamente enamorada, busca una persona con las mismas ganas tuyas de construir un hermoso amor._

_Y aquella frase e historia le dieron fuerzas a Anna Valois, porque si Elsa amó a esa mujer tanto como ella en algún momento amó a Hans, y pudo seguir con su vida, entonces ella también podía._

_—__Jamás debes prohibir a nadie nada, sea quien sea, pero la persona que, te ama, dejará cualquier vicio, cualquier mala actitud, cualquier cosa que les haga daño como pareja, porque de eso se trata, de cambiar para mejorar tú, y aportar en la relación —sonrió, bebiendo un poco de té—, quien puede olvidar sus vicios, orgullo, peleas tontas, y decirte: "Sí, me equivoqué, pero arreglémoslo", ahí es. Recuerda, construir y avanzar, no destruir y quedar en escombros. _

_End Flash Back_

Después de aquel incidente entre Elsa y Anna, los sentimientos que tenían, comenzaron a comprenderlos, a entenderlos, y eso molestaba de sobremanera a la rubia, que estaba un poco arisca a la idea de confundir sus emociones y dejar caer aquella barrera que había construido, ¿debía simplemente aceptar que estaba pasando y sintiendo en aquel momento?, ¿sería lo más adecuado y sano?, tenía tantas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta.

—Me van a transferir…

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿A dónde? —preguntó desesperada.

—En tres días, —contestó, mirando como la desesperación crecía y crecía en aquellos ojos—. Anna —posó su mano en la rodilla de la otra—, por favor, sabes que hacer.

—Me he mudado de Estado cinco veces seguidas. Cambiado de número, he intentado borrarme de su radar, lo he intentado todo, ¿qué más quieres que haga? —dijo cansada, aceptando el destino, aceptando aquel ciclo que jamás se rompería.

Anna solo miraba la mano blanca de Elsa en su muslo, sintiendo la calidez de aquella mano, y queriendo perderse en ella, queriendo cerrar sus ojos y sentir como el estar al lado de esa mujer le daba seguridad y paz, la que jamás había tenido, o quizás tuvo, pero que perdió, y perdería si Elsa se iba de su lado, era quien la contenía de todo aquello, era quien le había dado esperanzas para seguir con su vida.

Por otro lado, Elsa estaba pasmada con lo que había escuchado, estaba intentado ayudar, y cometía un grave error, lo sabía, ya que iba en contra de su propia ética moral, ayudar a quien no quería ayudarse. Sentía rabia, impotencia, tristeza, pero debía dejar de mezclar aquellas cosas de manera emocional, debía ser la bombero ejemplar, mostrar control de sus emociones.

—Anna, sab-

—¡No! ¡No lo sé Elsa! No sé qué diablos hacer, ¡¿por qué tiene que ser así?! —gritó desesperada, tapando su rostro con ambas manos.

—¡Vente conmigo! ¡Huye conmigo! —La tomó por los hombros, destapando el rostro sorprendido de la muchacha, mirándola a los ojos, intentado transmitir su sinceridad, y lo preocupada que estaba.

Elsa había roto aquella barrera.

—Nos iremos, conseguirás otro trabajo, puedes quedarte conmigo, o no lo sé, te estoy dando opciones —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Te estoy dando opciones —repitió acongojada, soltando a la muchacha, cuando vio que ésta se asustó un poco.

—¿Y después qué? ¿Qué pasa si nos sigue y te mata?, ¿qué pasaría si por mi culpa te pasa algo? Eres a la única persona que tengo Elsa —dijo sollozando, sintiendo aquel nudo en su garganta desvanecerse.

—Irás a terapia, harás lo que sea para sentirte mejor. A mí no me sucederá nada —explicó, tomando las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas, mientras las apretaba despacio.

Anna se levantó, rechazando cualquier contacto, y corrió, ignorando por completo a la otra mujer, está vez Elsa sólo la dejó irse, y se quedó ahí sentada, en aquella banca.

Los 3 días de Elsa pasaron, fue cada día a la banca, pero Anna jamás llegó, se preguntaba si había sido buena idea abrir sus sentimientos, quizás eso lo sabría más adelante, nuevamente había dado lo mejor de ella, y se quedaba con eso.

Mentiría si dijera que no esperaba una llamada, algún mensaje, alguna señal, pero jamás nada llegó, solo el silencio sepulcral que la abrazó por 3 largos días.

—Buenos días oficial Leonhardt, un gusto —saludó el capitán con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días capitán, el gusto es mío.

—Bienvenida.


	2. Parte II

**Segunda parte, responderé sus comentarios al final del capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado, y no estar jugando con sus sentimientos :(.**

**Espero sus comentarios para mi motivación.**

**La canción es de Freddie Mercury - Love me like there's no tomorrow.**

**Frozen no me pertenece. **

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Torment**

**Parte II**

**_4 meses después…_**

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar frenéticamente, los bomberos dejaron todo su almuerzo en la mesa, y corrieron hacia los tubos deslizantes, rápidamente se implementaron con todo lo necesario, y salieron disparados al lugar de los hechos gracias al carro bomba.

Las llamas cubrían el lugar, una multitud de personas veían como se incendiaba y desplomaba el viejo y grande departamento de aquella avenida.

—¡Leonhardt!, ¡habilita la línea! —gritó el capitán.

—¡Entendido! ¡Kristoff, ve si hay heridos y tráelos a la ambulancia!

—¡Enseguida Elsa!

Ambos hicieron rápidamente lo indicado, y se dispusieron a ayudar a la gente que estaba herida, llevándola hacia la ambulancia. Ambos agradecían que no quedara nadie en aquel edificio que estaba a punto de colapsar completamente, hasta que unos gritos los pusieron en alerta.

—¡Mi hija está en la habitación, en el segundo piso! —gritaba la mujer desesperada mientras corría hacia el edificio.

—¡No puede entrar! ¡Kristoff, ayúdame a sostenerla! —gritó Elsa, obstaculizando el paso de la mujer mayor.

—No hay problema, tranquila señora. —El rubio la abrazó fuerte, cuidando de no hacerle daño, y la levantó poco a poco del suelo para alejarla del lugar.

—Iré —dijo decidida, acomodando su equipo de oxígeno.

—Leonhardt, no puedes entrar, es una orden, colapsará —dijo el capitán, intentando detenerla por el brazo.

—Prefiero morir intentándolo, que no haberlo intentado —frunció el ceño, tirando de su brazo para zafarse del agarre—, es mi deber velar por el bien y la seguridad de las personas, hice un juramento —dijo decidida, mientras veía como Kristoff intentaba calmar a la frenética señora.

—¡Leonhardt! —gritó el más viejo de los bomberos, pero fue en vano, ella ya había salido disparada hacia el edificio.

Elsa corrió entre las llamas y los escombros ardientes, no podía divisar mucho, pero la entrada debía estar justo en frente, o eso es lo que sospechaba cuando de pronto ésta colapsó, imposibilitando entrar, pero la rubia no se dio por vencida, había un hueco, no lo dudó y se arrastró por el, por fin dentro del edificio. Corrió hacia las escaleras, subió los peldaños y estos comenzaron a destrozarse y caerse, intentó afirmarse, pero cayó hacia abajo, en ese momento Elsa se afirmó como pudo, pero la mitad de su cuerpo estaba colgando, sumándole el peso de su equipo.

—Mierda —gruñó, y se aferró de la barandilla que sostenía la mitad restante de la escalera.

Logró sostenerse con su otra mano, pero sólo podía escuchar el sonido del edificio colapsando, las llamas cada vez ardiendo más, ¿ese sería su final?, no se arrepentía de haber entrado, lo haría mil veces, pero daría la pelea, así que sacó fuerzas y logró empujarse hasta subir. Siguió su recorrido y revisó las habitaciones, pero nadie respondía a sus llamados, hasta que en la última habitación pudo divisar a una mujer tirada en el suelo.

—Maldición, no puedo ver casi nada —dijo rabiosa, sacó su tubo y máscara de oxígeno, poniéndoselas a la mujer—, debo sacarte de aquí.

—_Elsa, ¿me copias? —dijeron a través de la radio._

—Gracias a Dios, Kristoff, necesito que armen un colchón inflable, en el ala sur del edificio, rápido, me estoy quedando sin tiempo —dijo con dificultad para respirar, y tosiendo.

—_Entendido._

Las llamas estaban consumiendo todo, y el piso comenzó a desmoronarse, Elsa arrastró a la chica como pudo y la alejó hacia la ventana, rompiendo ésta con cuidado, pero de igual manera se clisó, y el cemento cayó, dejando un gran agujero. La cama aún no estaba lista abajo, pero no podía esperar más, así que primero se aseguró de que la mujer estuviera bien, le tomó el pulso, y era débil, vio una ligera capa de sangre en el rostro.

Cuando quiso tomar a la mujer en sus brazos, algo cayó en su cabeza, botándola al suelo, su visión comenzó a irse, el aire a faltarle, y le dolía de sobremanera el muslo, pero se negaba a morir ahí, se negaba a desistir, no podía perder más tiempo, así que se levantó y tomó a la mujer en sus brazos, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, y saltó sin pensarlo, era o morir quemada y aplastada, o sobrevivir en el salto, confiando en sus colegas y en sus arduos entrenamientos.

Cuando Elsa sintió rebotar su cuerpo, supo que estaba a salvo, pero un dolor punzante en su muslo la imposibilitó para salir del colchón, cuidadosamente tocó donde dolía, y su mano se cubrió de sangre, su visión comenzó a borrarse y sus ojos a cerrarse.

—¡Elsa está herida!

_—__¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué mis manos están con sangre? —Miró sus manos por ambos lados, tanto el dorso como la palma estaban cubiertas de sangre._

_Sentía el retumbar de su corazón en sus oídos, golpeaba fuerte, y sentía como la madera crujía, ¿estaba en su casa?, ¿qué lugar era aquel?, intentó caminar por el edificio. Miró la chimenea, la madera estaba roja, pero sentía frío, todo su cuerpo estaba congelado. Se levantó, e indagó en la primera habitación, era ella junto a Anna, en la banca de siempre, se reproducía una de las conversaciones que habían tenido._

_—__Gracias por estar ahí —tomó la mano de la otra, estrechándola suavemente y con calidez, su sonrisa por primera vez era sincera y abierta._

_—__De nada, es mi deb-_

_—__Por favor, no —agachó su cabeza, apretando más la mano de la mujer—. Es como si solo lo hicieras por lástima, para no dejarme sola._

**_You had to kill the conversation_**

**_You always had the upper hand_**

_Elsa lo recordaba, había sido hace mucho, recordó lo tonta que había sido, pero aún no comprendía la totalidad de sus sentimientos. Salió de aquella habitación, y podía sentir una melodía, muy cerca de ella, presa de la curiosidad, entró a la segunda puerta, encontrándose una escena tierna, Anna bailando, quizás, con su actual esposo o pareja, no lo sabía, jamás lo había visto, pero la canción era muy bonita, pero triste._

**_Got caught in love and stepped in sinking sand_**

**_You had to go and ruin all our plans_**

_Anna cayó al suelo luego de que ese hombre la golpeara en el rostro con un puño, se subió encima de la pelirroja, y comenzó a esparcir diversos puñetazos por todo su cuerpo._

_—__¡No puedes dejarme Anna! —vociferó, apretando el cuello de la muchacha._

**_Packed your bags and you're leaving home_**

_—__Estoy cansada de ti, ¡quiero alejarme de ti! ¡Aléjate! ¡Ningún golpe podrá detenerme! —gritó, intentando sacar al hombre de encima, forcejeando con él. _

**_Got a one-way ticket and you're all set to go_**

**_But we have one more day together, so_**

_Elsa intentó detener aquella escena, pero aquella obra dramática no se podía tocar, ella no estaba físicamente allí, ¿qué era todo aquello? ¿Por qué la música subía y subía de volumen?, ¿por qué Anna de pronto tenía todas sus maletas listas en la entrada de la puerta?_

**_Love me like there's no tomorrow_**

**_Hold me in your arms, tell me you mean it_**

**_This is our last goodbye and very soon it will be over_**

**_But today just love me like there's no tomorrow_**

_—__¿Por qué te fuiste Elsa? —sollozó, en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas, tenía la espalda reposada en la banca, en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron por primera vez._

**_I guess we drift alone in separate ways_**

**_I don't have all that far to go_**

**_God knows I learnt to play the lonely man_**

_—__No Anna, no digas eso…_

_En un intento desesperado, la ojiazul quiso tocar su hombro, pero nuevamente apareció en otro lugar. Una mujer abrazaba a la pelirroja, estrechándola con fuerza, como si fuera su_

_—__Mamá, volví._

_—__Oh hija._

_El momento no ameritó más que un abrazo sincero, y aquello bastó para que ambos cuerpos comenzaran una convulsión de sollozos, un llanto desgarrador de dos personas que se perdieron en el camino, uniéndose en uno cómplice de que la vida, Dios, el destino, se encargó de unir para sanar._

_—__Jamás me había sentido tan mal en toda mi vida mamá, me odio._

**_I've never felt so low in all my life_**

**_We were born to be just losers_**

**_So I guess there's a limit on how far we go_**

**_But we only have one more day together so_**

_—__Anna, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme? —preguntó un hombre canoso, sentado en la misma banca que ella y Elsa compartían._

_—__Papá —relamió sus labios, tomando las manos de aquel hombre—, ¿cómo sabes si realmente alguien te quiere? —entrecerró los ojos, mirando el lago y los cisnes._

_—__La persona que te quiere, le importas, quiere tu bienestar, quiere saber qué piensas, qué te interesa, qué haces, dices, quiere saber incluso lo que comiste ayer y que comerás mañana. Y aunque, te escriba cartas de amor, te persiga por la calle, y no le importen aquellas cosas de ti, no te quiere —sonrió, viendo como su hija comenzaba a sollozar, y la abrazó—. La violencia, los golpes, y las malas palabras, jamás serán parte del amor._

_—__G-Gracias —dijo con desgarro—. Yo, yo no podía estar con ustedes, él no me lo pe-_

_—__Shh, lo sabemos, lo sabemos amor mío._

_Y como un padre, que quiere proteger a su hija, la acunó en sus brazos, estrechándola, no queriendo soltarla jamás, y recuperar todo aquel tiempo perdido._

_Por fin tendría a su hija, por fin tiene a su hija en sus brazos. _

**_Love me like there's no tomorrow_**

**_Hold me in your arms, tell me you mean it_**

**_This is our last goodbye and very soon it will be over_**

**_But today just love me like there's no tomorrow_**

_—__Soy Anna, y fui víctima de maltrato por mi esposo —sonrió de forma triste, pero no se sintió vulnerable, sino, más fuerte._

_—__Cuéntanos Anna, ¿por cuántos años? —preguntó la terapeuta. _

_Era un circulo, con muchas otras personas que escuchaban atenta, había mujeres y hombres, que hablaron sobre sus relaciones toxicas, de maltrato, violencia, abuso sexual, y como aquello detonó que también buscaran drogas, alcohol y sexo casual, tocando fondo. _

_Era el turno de Anna de hablar, luego de que pasaran algunas semanas adaptándose a el ambiente de aquel lugar. _

_—__Me casé a los 26 con él, pero teníamos una relación desde los 18, no recuerdo el primer golpe —entrecerró los ojos, relamiendo sus labios—, pero creo que fue en una fiesta, había un chico intentando llamar mi atención —explicó, recordando amargamente la situación—. Él me tomó de la mano, me llevó al baño, y me gritó que era una zorra, tiró mi cabello y me empujó, me golpeé en el lavamanos._

**_Tomorrow god knows just where I'll be_**

**_Tomorrow who knows just what's in store for me_**

**_Anything can happen but we only have one more day together_**

**_Just one more day forever, so_**

_—__Elsa, vuelve por favor —dijo en susurro._

_Los ojos de Elsa comenzaron a cerrarse luego de ver todo aquello, no comprendía dónde estaba, qué hacía ahí, por qué su cuerpo había dejado de responder y sostenerla, desplomándose en el suelo, intentó estirar su mano hacia Anna, pero solo vio el rostro desesperado de la chica._

—¡Elsa! ¡Por favor Elsa!

**_Love me like there's no tomorrow_**

**_Hold me in your arms, tell me you mean it_**

**_This is our last goodbye and very soon it will be over_**

**_But today just love me like there's no tomorrow, so_**

—No debí dejarte —sollozó—, debí seguirte, e insistir.

**_Love me like there's no tomorrow_**

**_Hold me in your arms, tell me you mean it_**

**_This is our last goodbye and very soon it will be over_**

**_But today just love me like there's no tomorrow_**

—Por favor, despierta Elsa, necesito contarte y decirte tantas cosas…

—¡Está entrando en paro! ¡Por favor señorita, debe esperar afuera! —dijo el paramédico.

—¡No por favor! ¡Dejen que me quede!

Los paramédicos forcejearon con Anna hasta que la sacaron de la habitación, dejando a la pelirroja terriblemente preocupada, comenzó a llorar mientras se sentaba en las bancas de espera, odiaba todo lo que había sucedido, no quería que Elsa se fuera, quería estar con ella, junto a ella, en ese momento era lo único que le importaba, y quería.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó una voz suave.

Anna destapó su rostro, lo tenía tapado con ambas manos. Subió la mirada, y se encontró con los mismos ojos de Elsa, estaba anonadada.

—Soy la madr-

—¿Señora Leonhardt? —entrecerró los ojos confundida.

—Tú eres la hija de Ainsworth Valois —afirmó—, ¿por qué estás aquí?, ¿de dónde conoces a mi hija? —preguntó la mujer, pero se dio cuenta que había sido un poco imprudente—, discúlpame, no quise.

—Oh no, Elsa es igual —sonrió, limpiando el resto de sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Por favor, vamos por un té, yo invito, así nos conocemos.

—Pe-

—Ella es fuerte, estoy segura que Elsa me mataría si no te cuido, discúlpame que te lo diga, pero te ves terrible cariño, no debiste venir con ella en la ambulancia.

La mayor estiró su mano, la cual Anna aceptó de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho con Elsa aquella vez, sintió un sentimiento cálido y feliz en mucho tiempo, aquel gesto le llenó un poco el vacío que sentía, así que se limitó a seguir a la señora a la cafetería.

Cuando ya ambas, estuvieron cómodas en sus asientos de la cafetería del hospital, con sus respectivas tazas, se miraron fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa. Anna, sentía un sentimiento muy familiar con aquella mujer, se sentía cómoda con su compañía, y le emocionaba estar con la madre de Elsa.

—¿Cómo conoce a mis padres? —preguntó dando un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

—Fuimos amigos en la universidad, luego por distintas circunstancias nos dejamos de frecuentar, te conocí cuando eras un bebe —revolvió su té con la pequeña cuchara, echando otro terrón de azúcar—. ¿Cómo conoces a mi hija?

—Nos conocimos en el parque, ella me ayudó —explicó—, ¿siempre ha sido así?

—Claro que si —sonrió con orgullo—, Elsa siempre ha sido empática con todas las personas en el mundo. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, saludaba a todos los perros callejeros que encontraba, les decía _"Hola perrito"_ —ambas rieron—. Ella, ¿no te habló jamás de mí? —preguntó con una expresión de tristeza y miedo a la vez.

—No hablaba mucho de ella, ella siempre tuvo un-

—Barrera —terminó por decir la mayor—. Es mi culpa, yo fui quien detonó eso en ella, y ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias —dijo afectada, su cara era digna de aflicción—. Ella… Ella siempre me decía que debíamos irnos, ella quería ayudarme —sollozó, limpiando con el pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo las lágrimas que salieron imprudentemente.

—Señora Leonhardt, puede confiar en mí —estiró su brazo, capturando de forma cálida la mano de la otra.

—El padre de Elsa era un hombre horrible, yo jamás lo vi, e intuí que aquellas conductas de gritarme, a veces abofetearme eran normales, lo viví con mis propios padres —suspiró, intentando controlar sus lágrimas—. Él me maltrataba, tanto física y psicológicamente, cuando Elsa se dio cuenta, le dije que me había caído por las escaleras.

Anna recordó las palabras de Elsa el día en que se conocieron, y todo tuvo sentido.

_—__Te caíste por las escaleras —suspiró—. Ya me sé ese cuento. _

Para Anna, era increíble lo que estaba oyendo, la misma historia redundante que ella estaba viviendo, la madre de Elsa lo había vivido, y, ¡Elsa también!, comprendió porque Elsa jamás la presionó, ni tampoco se abrió de una forma emocional con ella.

—Elsa comenzó a alejarse de mí, su distanciamiento emocional no lo comprendí, hasta que, oh lo siento Anna —dijo avergonzada, tapando con ambas manos su rostro, intentando controlar sus emociones.

—Señora Leonhardt, la comprendo. —Se levantó, rodeando la mesa y abrazando a la mujer por los hombros, su corazón se encogió al ver a aquella señora así, parecía una pequeña niña asustada.

—Cuando ella fue aceptada en la estación de bomberos, se fue de casa. Y lo último que me dijo fue: _"Mamá, me alejé de ti, porque intenté ayudarte, pero no puedo ayudar a alguien que no se quiere ayudar"_, cruzó esa puerta, y jamás supe de ella, yo no lo comprendí Anna, no lo hice, hasta ahora —levantó su mirada, haciendo contacto visual con la pelirroja—. A Elsa le dolía cada golpe, cada moretón, cada mala palabra que yo aguantaba, porque ella sabía que en algún momento quizás su propio padre me mataría —dijo más calmada, y tomando una bocanada de aire.

Anna al ver que la mujer se compuso un poco, volvió a su lugar, atónita con todo lo que estaba escuchando, estaba confundida, tenía mucho que procesar.

—Elsa se enfrentó a su padre de muchas maneras, pero era yo quien no quería ayudarme. Dejé a mi hija sola, y él no quería que estuviera con nadie, por eso tus padres se alejaron, perdí amigos, familia, a mi hija, y mírame, estoy sola —declaró con dolor, pasando su mano temblorosa por su cabello, intentado arreglarlo.

—No está sola, estoy segura que Elsa la perdonará —puso sus puños en la mesa—, Elsa no es una persona rencorosa, yo pasé por lo mismo que usted, él me golpeaba, abusaba de mí. Yo pensé que Elsa no lo sabía, pero ella lo hacía, ella ya había vivido aquello con su padre, y de igual manera lo intentó —puso su mano en la frente, y movió su cabeza negativamente con angustia.

—Oh cariño, estoy tan angustiada como tú —ahora fue ella quien estiró su brazo y capturó la mano libre de la otra—. Cuéntame, ¿qué sucedió?

En ese momento, Anna le contaría todo lo que había vivido con Hans, y sabía que la señora Leonhardt también lo haría, ambas revelarían secretos abusivos, secretos oscuros, dolorosos y humillantes, pero estaban vivas para contarlo, vivas para aceptarlo y seguir viviendo, pudiendo tener una nueva oportunidad de encontrarse con ellas mismas.

—o—

Al día siguiente, tanto Anna como Alice estaban en la sala donde se encontraba Elsa, escuchando atentamente lo que decía el médico.

—Creemos que, el detonante que ella entrara en este estado, fue el golpe en su cabeza. La hemorragia en su muslo, fue porque un pedazo de tabla entró penetrando una arteria, y en algún momento se salió, haciendo que perdiera sangre —explicó el doctor, mientras mostraba las radiografías.

—¿Se recuperará? —preguntó la más joven.

—La herida en su pierna está bien, pero debemos ver si tendrá daños colaterales al momento de despertar.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —frunció el ceño.

—Si perdió el habla, si tendrá algún daño psicomotor, no lo sabemos ahora —declaró, miró a las dos mujeres, y salió de la sala cuando nadie dijo nada.

—Anna, ella estará bien, es fuerte —apretó la mano de la muchacha.

—Gracias, y por favor vaya a dormir. —Le sonrió de forma cálida, la relación entre ellas había adquirido mucha confianza y respeto gracias a que tenían algo en común.

—Te haré caso, prométeme que cualquier cosa me llamarás o enviarás algún mensaje. —Le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y ponía su mano cálida en el hombro de la pelirroja.

—Por supuesto, hasta luego Alice. —Se despidió cuando la mujer salió por la puerta.

—¿Sabes?, tu madre realmente te ama, quizás en el pasado tomó malas decisiones, pero quiere remediarlo, es difícil salir de ahí, la entiendo —tomó la mano de Elsa, apretándola—. Gracias por salvarme del incendio, solo puedo traerte flores frescas y estar a tu lado —sonrió, y sus ojos se cristalizaron—. Por favor Elsa, despierta, yo y Bruni te echamos de menos.

Los sollozos de Anna no se hicieron esperar, salieron desatando el nudo en su garganta, odiaba no haber hecho las cosas antes, no haber hablado, no haber tomado aquella difícil decisión de huir con la mujer que yacía en la camilla, luchando por su vida, pero también sabía que lo que pasó, la ayudó a ella en muchos aspectos.

—o—

Luego de dejar el hospital tarde en la noche, despidiéndose de todas las enfermeras que ya la conocían, fue directo a su casa, se deshizo de su ropa, estaba exhausta de tanto llorar, estaba agotada mentalmente. Buscó su bata y caminó vagamente hacia la cocina, mirando las puntas de sus pies distraída. Tomó una taza, y sirvió té, mezclándolo con hojitas de hierba buena, aquel dulce aroma, la textura de la hoja en sus yemas, el líquido que bajaba por su esófago, todo le recordaba a Elsa, por ella se había vuelto fanática de la hierbabuena.

Un ruido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, frunció el ceño y el corazón le comenzó a latir a mil por hora, su cuerpo temblaba como una gelatina que estaba muy buen cuajada, maldecía en silencio el no poder mantener el control de su cuerpo y emociones. La puerta se abrió, y su mano se estiró frenética a buscar un cuchillo, botando todo a su paso.

—Anna.

—Rapunzel, eres tú —tomó una gran bocanada de aire, expulsándola, para así intentar también expulsar el miedo que sintió.

—Lo siento, debí avisarte, aquí está Bruni. —Le sonrió—. ¿Cómo está ella?

—No, tranquila —dijo con suavidad, y se agachó a la altura del perro, acariciándolo, intentando tranquilizar su histeria en el animalito—. Está bien —susurró en un hilo de voz.

La rubia no estaba muy convencida del estado anímico de su amiga, estaba cargando con mucho, y eso podía ser igual que una olla de presión, acumular tanto, tapar la olla, y en algún momento por la misma presión, se saldría de control, se preocupaba.

—¿Estás segura d-

—Rapunzel —advirtió—, ya lo hemos hablado —suspiró cansada, tomando su taza de té, sosteniéndola con ambas manos, optando por una postura defensiva.

—Anna —frunció el ceño—, no sé qué relación tienes con Elsa, pero, ¿es correcto que te esfuerces tanto po-

—Rapunzel, por favor —dijo enojada—. Es por ella que estoy aquí, es por ella que puedes hablarme, ella abrió mis oj-

—Comprendo. —La interrumpió—. Pero estás yendo a terapia, buscando trabajo, y pasas todo el día junto a ella, estás cargando con cosas que no te corresponden, ¿su novio no se molesta? —preguntó, intentando indagar más en el tema, lo único que sabía era que Elsa había ayudado a su amiga, pero no los detalles, y dudaba que un futuro cercano los supiera.

—Rapunzel, no tiene novio —relamió sus labios frustrada.

¿Debía tocar el tema?, podía ayudar a comprenderse ella misma si lo exponía, porque si bien, no tenía claro que sentía por Elsa, pero sabía que quería estar a su lado, y eso bastaba, ¿le gustaba Elsa?, ¿era lesbiana?, jamás se planteó la atracción sexual por las mujeres, nunca tuvo una fijación romántica en las mujeres.

—Elsa es lesbiana —apretó sus labios, esperando alguna reacción la reacción.

Un silencio se hizo, no fue incomodo, solo fue largo, los ojos de Anna analizaban el rostro de sorpresa de su compañera, intentando descifrar que pensaba, aunque aquello no dio frutos.

—¿Te gusta Elsa? —preguntó, recostando su hombro en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

—No lo sé —encogió sus hombros, negando con su cabeza, pero su corazón se subió a su garganta, estaba tan avergonzada de hablar como una colegiala con la rubia del chico que posiblemente si le gustaba.

—¿Por qué entonces, la cuidas tanto?

—Ella curó mis heridas cuando Hans me golpeaba, me rescató del incendio, ell-

—La pregunta sería, ¿le estás devolviendo el favor o la cuidas porque te nace? —La interrumpió, preguntando directamente, Anna solo ladeó su cabeza pensativa, y luego aquellos ojos la miraron con determinación.

—Porque me nace, por-

El celular comenzó a sonar, y como si la vida se le fuera, Anna lo tomó y contesto inmediatamente, el rostro de la pelirroja se iluminó por completo, como si hubiera fuegos artificiales en el, sus ojos agradecidos y sinceros, entonces Rapunzel comprendió, lo que su amiga debería descubrir por si sola.

—¿Qué?

Las manos de Anna fueron a parar a la encimera abruptamente, soltando el aparato electrónico, y derramando el té, dejando un desastre. La pelirroja cayó de rodillas, con los ojos perdidos y atormentados, eran tan profundos como si una supernova se hubiera convertido en un agujero negro. Aquellos ojos iluminados, pasaron por el mismo proceso de una supernova expandiéndose, y luego volviéndose completamente negros, tragando cualquier cosa a su paso, dejando un hueco.

La rubia rápidamente se agachó a su altura, intentando despertar a la desmayada Anna.

En otro lugar, una doctora y enfermera tenían una conversación casual en la sala de urgencias, tenían un turno lento, pero jamás les molestaba aquello, ya que, de un segundo a otro, podían llegar 5 ambulancias con multitudes de gente que deberían atender.

—Hey, iré a ver si las radiografías y los fármacos están listos para comenzar a pasar por los pasillos —dijo mientras miraba la tableta digital.

—Está bien, ten cuidado con los fantasmas —molestó, dando una sutil sonrisa cuando vio que dio un respingo aquella mujer con el pelo alborotado.

—Deja de jugar con eso. —La reprendió molesta.

—Oh vamos Mérida, puedes pelear con osos, ¿pero le temes a los fantasmas? —rodó los ojos divertida.

—¿Quieres verme enojada? —arqueó una ceja—. Iré, nos ve-

—Doctora, tuvimos un problema —dijo una agitada enfermera que las interrumpió en el mesón de entrada del área de urgencia.

—¿Qué sucede? —frunció el ceño.

—La directora la quiere en el piso 4, ¿usted está a cargo de Elsa Leonhardt?

—Sí, ella es la paciente que está en coma deb-

—Sí, ella. Había despertado, pero vimos a un hombre entrar a la sala vestido de doctor, cuando éste salió, entró en paro.

Tanto Mérida, como las dos enfermeras salieron disparadas hacia el piso donde se encontraba Elsa.

**_Horas antes..._**

—¿Por qué no puedo mover mi cuerpo? —Se preguntaba mientras luchaba por abrir sus ojos.

Sentía los parpados pesados, intentó mover sus dedos, pero los sentía limitados, escuchaba una música agradable, una melodía lenta, pero con fuerza, se le hacía tan familiar. Cuando por fin abrió sus ojos, divisó que se encontraba en una sala blanca, en una esquina una tele, un mueble donde había flores, y una pequeña radio reproduciendo música, intentó adivinar en donde estaba, o recordar algo, pero una punzada en su cabeza se apoderó de ésta, evitando así cualquier recuerdo.

—¿Doctor? —vio a un hombre con gorro blanco, mascarilla, y una bata blanca.

—Oh Elsa, justo has despertado —sonrió, tomando la sonda que estaba conectada en la vena del brazo de la mujer.

—Sí, ¿dónde estoy? —entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño por la cegadora luz blanca.

—En el hospital, tuviste un accidente, has estado en coma por dos meses —explicó, pinchando el catéter de la sonda con la aguja de la jeringa que traía en su bata, inyectando el líquido—, pero tranquila, estarás en el infierno muy pronto perra.

—¿Qu-

El cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a convulsionar, y el hombre salió, luego que enfermeras, paramédicos se acercaran rápidamente a ayudar, junto al desastre que se desató, éste escapo con una sonrisa bajo esa mascarilla que se deshizo botando a la basura cuando salió del hospital, al igual que la bata, los guantes y el gorro.

* * *

**1\. **

**Fuc*!**  
**Me Encantó!**  
**Bastante Agrio.**

**Respuesta: En un momento de las miles de veces que lo leí, pensé: ¿Será muy fuerte?, pero me dije que dependerá de la persona. Gracias, me alegro que hayas comentado y comentaras.**

**2\. BlackStarr18**

**Se ve intenso, estoy interesada en saber como continua :)**

**Respuesta: Sí, muuuy intenso. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**3\. genesis**

**que miedo da Hans abusador y obesesionado que esta con Anna además que pobre Anna tiene tanto miedo de lo que Hans le pueda acer tanto a ella como a Elsa que por eso no volvio a encontrarse con ella en ese lugar**

**Respuesta: Elsa solo quería protegerse, por razones que, al momento de terminar el capítulo, ya sabemos por qué construyó aquella barrera. Gracias por comentar.**

**4\. amadeo1719**

**D: apenas lo lei... rayos...**  
**me encanto... aunque es tan crudo.**  
**Creo que todos de alguna manera nos hemos topado con una situacion toxica.**  
**pero aquellos que en especifico hemos estado ahi como Elsa cuenta su historia o la misma Anna...**  
**porque una vivio algo toxico a nivel fisico y ma otra a nivel mas emocional**  
**y todo esl hace tanto... daño**  
**si se cuesta salir de ahi.**  
**uffff me encanto esto por eso**

**Respuesta: Me gustó que te fijaras en el grado físico y emocional sobre el daño que sufrieron ambas :). Ahora sabemos más sobre Elsa y su entorno. Gracias por comentar.**


	3. Parte III

**Tercera parte, responderé sus comentarios al final del capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado :)**

**Espero sus comentarios para mi motivación.**

**Frozen no me pertenece.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Torment**

**Parte III**

Miraba sus manos entrelazadas, intercambiando sus azules en los cuadros, en la columna de revistas de la sala de espera, mientras oía una música agradable que provenía del altavoz, y agradecía que no existiera la TV en la sala, jamás fue de ver mucha televisión, prefería leer mientras oía su música favorita, pero todo era irrelevante en ese momento, por más que intentara desviar su mente en pensamientos banales, no podía, estaba nerviosa de la reacción de quien cruzaría la puerta en cualquier momento, y su cabeza estaba en una discordia.

Dentro de la sala, yacía una mujer pelirroja, presa de sus pensamientos y nerviosismo, tragó en seco, para así intentar disminuir su acelerado corazón, pero no resultó mucho, así que carraspeó, y comenzó.

—Soy Anna, y fui víctima de maltrato por mi esposo —sonrió de forma triste, pero no se sintió vulnerable, sino, más fuerte.

—Bienvenida Anna —dijeron todas las personas alrededor.

—Cuéntanos Anna, ¿por cuántos años? —preguntó la terapeuta.

Era un circulo, con muchas otras personas que escuchaban atenta, había mujeres y hombres, que hablaron sobre sus relaciones toxicas, de maltrato, violencia, abuso sexual, y como aquello detonó que también buscaran drogas, alcohol y sexo casual, tocando fondo.

Era el turno de Anna de hablar, luego de que pasara mucho tiempo adaptándose a el ambiente de aquel lugar.

—Me casé a los 26 con él, pero teníamos una relación desde los 18, no recuerdo el primer golpe —entrecerró los ojos, relamiendo sus labios—, pero creo que fue en una fiesta, había un chico intentando llamar mi atención —explicó, recordando amargamente la situación—. Él me tomó de la mano, me llevó al baño, y me gritó que era una zorra, tiró mi cabello y me empujó, me golpeé en el lavamanos.

—¿Qué hiciste luego?

—Nada, me desmayé, y me desperté en nuestra habitación con un dolor terrible por el golpe, él me dijo que había estado bebiendo, entonces me caí, pero lo recordé todo —suspiró, arqueando ambas cejas en señal de desaprobación—, así que le creí, y desde ese momento, comenzó la manipulación, los golpes, malas palabras.

Todos escuchaban con respeto, y a la que se le hacía muy familiar todo aquello que había escuchado, era a la mujer que escuchaba detrás de la puerta, en su mente se odiaba por hacerlo, y la hizo recordar partes de su sueño cuando estaba en coma, ella ya había vivido aquello, pero, ¿cómo era posible?, no lo comprendía.

Escuchó como la gente comenzó a levantarse, así que rápidamente volvió a su asiento, sintiéndose terrible por haber hecho lo que hizo, como una pequeña niña intrusa. Poco a poco la gente fue saliendo, ignorando su presencia completamente, pero no vio a la pelirroja salir, así que se mantuvo ahí, sentada y esperando.

—Te veo más distraída que sesiones anteriores —analizó la mayor.

—Hace poco intentaron matar a Elsa —dijo apretando sus puños, intentado que su ira se descargara en ese gesto—. Cuando ella despertó, simplemente desapareció.

—Anna, sabes que no es tu culpa, ¿cierto? —preguntó con sigilo la terapeuta, apretando de forma cariñosa la mano empuñada de la joven mujer.

—Fue él, estoy segura, si yo no hub-

—No, no tomes sus acciones como tuyas, tú ya eres libre, eres una mujer nueva, debes dejar las cargas atrás —explicó, acomodándose en la silla al lado de la joven mujer.

—Pero no me siento libre, es un constante agotamiento de pensar si vendrá, me matará, estoy harta de todo esto —dijo secando unas lágrimas rebeldes que brotaron.

—Tranquila Anna, lo resolveremos, te prometo que lo haremos, ¿fuiste a la policía? —preguntó, levantándose, haciéndole señas a la joven que la siguiera.

—Sí, me dijeron que verían las grabaciones del hospital, e investigarían. —Levantó el rostro, y recibió los pañuelos de la terapeuta cuando ya estuvieron dentro de la oficina—. Gracias.

—De nada, esto pasará, te lo aseguro —dijo comprensiva, ambas se sentaron al lado de la otra.

—Solo tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar por…

En ese momento Anna se quebró, y se abrazó a sí misma, apretando sus ojos para reprimir sus lágrimas, pero fue en vano, aquel cristal que había mantenido guardado e intacto, se desplomó, embistiendo contra la realidad, quebrándose en miles de pedazos, sin poderlos reparar.

La terapeuta, solo la abrazó, estrechándola suavemente.

—Anna, ¿qué hacía contigo? —Susurró, entrecerrando sus ojos, debía saber para poder tratar aquello, pero a la vez, no quería saber, también era humana, y aquellas cosas a veces pasaban de la barrera de la profesionalidad.

—Él me violaba, ataba mis manos, pies y me amordazaba, al inicio todo fue consensuado, y pensé: _"oh, es algo nuevo de la sexualidad",_ explorando cosas, pero cuando se enfureció, y me… me penetró tan fuerte, me golpeó mientras se hundía en mí, me tiraba el cabello, y mordía como un animal, no puedo describir lo humillada, utilizada y asquerosa que me sentí —tragó saliva, e intentó secar sus lágrimas—. Fueron meses de tortura, meses que no quería acercarme a nadie, que nadie me tocara, pensé en matarme —suspiró, y comenzó a temblar, recordando todo aquello una y otra vez en su mente, como una película sin fin.

—Comprendo, pasaste por algo que jamás nadie pensaría en pasar, sentir aquellas emociones es completamente normal, pero debemos hablar más de aquello, debes sanar. —Se alejó del cuerpo de la muchacha—. Trataremos esto como es debido, lo primero es dejar de sentir que fue tu culpa, todo lo que él hizo, es porque él lo quiso así, él toma sus decisiones, no tú —sonrió de manera afectuosa.

—Gracias, es reconfortante escuchar eso, y que alguien me escuche —embozó una pequeña sonrisa, intentando controlar su cuerpo.

—¿Vendrás mañana?

—Vendré a sanar todos los días, me lo prometo.

—Lo haces genial, a pesar de que, demoraste meses en presentarte —estrechó de manera afectuosa el hombro de la muchacha—. Sobre Elsa, ¿no has podido contactarla de ninguna manera?

—No. Alice, su madre, tampoco ha podido localizarla, y en la estación de bomberos solo nos dicen que ella está bien, que pronto se reintegrará —explicó con congoja, y botando el pañuelo usado cuando se levantó.

—Tranquila, y por favor, aún no comiences con ningún tipo de relación, o pierdas el equilibrio por nadie, ni nada.

—Lo prometo —sonrió mientras salía de la oficina de la profesional.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, estaba distraída en sus pensamientos, pero lo único que procesaban sus neuronas, era a una bombera de ojos azules, que no podía sacarla de su cabeza, ¿qué es lo que haría?, tenía tanto miedo de no volver a verla.

—Anna.

Frunció el ceño, y antes de salir de la sala, volteó, quedando frente a frente con los azules profundos que la miraban con culpa, tristeza y sobretodo vergüenza, así que agachó la cabeza, incapaz de mirar a los esmeraldas.

—Perdón por desaparecer, yo no sab-

Las palabras murieron en los labios de la bombera, porque unos brazos la rodearon fuertemente, y sintió como los espasmos de llanto no se hicieron esperar, aquello desató que los brazos de Elsa la rodearan fuertemente, y mientras apretaba los ojos para contener las lágrimas, se sintió cobarde porque ella en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que había huido, y no solo aquello, logró comprender por lo cual huyó.

Se separaron lentamente cuando las personas comenzaron a llegar, y a entrar a la sala, no sabían cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, no eran conscientes del.

Ambas sin decir nada caminaban, Elsa solo seguía a Anna atrás, hasta que tomaron un taxi, el cual la arquitecta pagó, y con obviedad, la bombera no dijo absolutamente nada, era un manojo de nervios, y no sabía que palabras eran las más adecuadas en ese momento, así que optó por enmudecerse, solo siguiendo a esa mujer cuando se bajó del auto, y subió al departamento por el ascensor, ninguna quería colisionar la mirada, eran como dos pequeñas niñas que estaban enojadas.

En el sillón yacían tomando té, aún ninguna palabra se reproducía.

—Pensé que te perdería —dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar, dejando la taza en la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de ellas.

—Por favor, ya no llores —espetó preocupada, dejando igualmente la taza en la mesa, y acercándose a la mujer para sacar ambas manos de ese rostro.

—Sé que no puedo reprocharte, yo me fui primero aquella vez sin decir nada —sollozó, limpiando con desesperación sus lágrimas que brotaban cual caudales eran.

—No es una venganza, ni nada por el estilo, por favor, no pienses así —explicó con aflicción, tomando el rostro de la pecosa entre sus manos, y limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares—. Me fui porque tengo miedo… —susurró desviando su mirada.

—¿Miedo de qué, Elsa? —preguntó con recelo, levantándose y dándole la espalda—. No apareciste en 3 meses, no supe nada de ti, ni si quiera tu madre.

—Respóndeme algo, ¿lo has dejado?

Necesitaba saberlo, se sentía egoísta, pero lo era, porque no podría aguantar una segunda vez alejarse de la pelirroja, el solo hecho de que ella estuviera en ese mismo instante en la misma ciudad, le otorgaba una felicidad tremenda, ella no sabía cuándo había sucedido, pero Anna Valois se había convertido en alguien que había comenzado a querer, a atraerla, a gustarle.

—Lo dejé, y vine por ti, porque me gustas, porque hay algo en ti que desde que te conocí, supe que eras tú —declaró la pelirroja, mirando a los azules con determinación—. ¿Puedes, por favor, por favor, decirme que es lo que verdaderamente sientes? —suplicó con agonía, porque lo único que quería, era escuchar a aquella mujer que fue la protagonista de su infelicidad durante esos 3 largos meses.

Elsa se levantó decidida y caminó hasta llegar hacia la pelirroja, acarició nuevamente con sus pulgares esas pecosas mejillas que tanto recordaba, y sonrió, sonrió porque cuando escuchó la declaración de esa mujer con tanta convicción, lo entendió, y aquel miedo se esfumó, la vida le había dado la oportunidad de volver a ver a Anna, y no dejaría pasar más tiempo, así que la besó, la besó lentamente, saboreando las saladas lágrimas en los labios de la otra. La pelirroja se aferró al cuello pálido con sus manos, acariciándolo y enredando sus manos en esa trenza y desordenándola por completo.

Un beso apasionado, en labios de dos mujeres que se morían por la otra más de lo que podían admitir, porque, a veces, ni si quiera ellas comprendían lo que sentían, pero había una explicación bastante lógica para aquello, estaban enamoradas, y el amor, te encapsula en una burbuja en la cual vez solo dos matices, miedo o felicidad.

—Por favor, quédate a mi lado, prometo quedarme —susurró contra los labios de la más alta, mirándola suplicante.

—Y tú quédate al mío —dijo suavemente, rodeando con un brazo la cintura, y con su mano, acarició los cabellos pelirrojos de la cabeza de la otra cuando ésta se posó en su pecho—. Sé que debemos guardar distancia, sé que primero debes recuperarte de todo, pero estaré aquí, apoyándote.

—Siempre me quedaré a tu lado, solo si tú estás conmigo —declaró sonriendo, aferrándose más al pecho de la otra, sintiendo el corazón y relajándose por completo—. ¿Me acompañarás a terap-

—Por supuesto —respondió con rapidez, sacando una sutil carcajada a la pelirroja—. Hablé con mi madre esta mañana, dice que te envía saludos —dijo con un poco de vergüenza, se le hacía raro el tener una relación con su madre, y que ella tuviera una con Anna, pero se sentía feliz con aquello.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño y se separó—, ¿hablaste con ella?, ¿qué te dijo?, ¿la perdonaste? —preguntó sin parar, mirando a los azules que estaban confundidos.

—¿Qué te contó ella? —contra preguntó confundida, tomando la mano de Anna para conducirla hacia el sillón que antes estaban y sentarse.

—Antes de comenzar a hablar de tu madre, quiero decirte que tú tenías razón, era yo quien no me quería ayudar, y tú tampoco podías —declaró, embozando una sonrisa triste.

Elsa entrecerró sus ojos, y pasó su mano por su rostro, sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando. Se acomodó en el sillón, analizando el rostro de la chica, que la miraba con esa sonrisa triste, pero había algo en sus ojos que era diferente.

—Cuando te fuiste, comprendí que algo dentro de mí no quería dejarte ir, quería tenerte cerca, y poco a poco me fue importando menos que me golpearan con tal de verte un poco más, o solo quedarnos en silencio una al lado de la otra —mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, y tomó aire para expulsarlo ruidosamente—. Esos tres días no volví a casa, me quedé en un hotel, decidiendo y escapando.

—Siento decirte ese día que te vinieras conmigo, no debí ponerte en aquel aprieto, estaba-

—No, por favor no digas eso —dijo con rapidez interrumpiéndola, tomó la mano de la otra, haciendo que ambas se sintieran más tranquilas—, fuiste quien me impulsó, quien me comprendió y no juzgó. Sé que lo que pasó con tu padre y madre, ella me contó cosas que yo también viví —miró los ojos de Elsa, y estos se oscurecieron, jamás los había visto de aquella manera—, pude entender como tú también te sentías, y quiero disculparme, jamás pensé en tus sentimientos o llegué a pensar que atravesaste una situación similar.

—No te preocupes. —Le regaló una sonrisa débil.

—No me mientas, no me digas que no me preocupe, cuando tú has tenido que cargar con todo aquello, no me digas que estás bien con eso, por favor, puedes ser sincera conmigo. —En un acto desesperado, se acercó más su cuerpo a la mujer—. Sé sincera Elsa —tomó ambas manos de la mujer.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? —rio nerviosa—, en un momento tú y mamá me hicieron sentir mal, pero es solo porque yo no comprendía muy bien de que trataba esa situación, cuando comencé a auto-educarme del maltrato, a leer sobre distintos tipos de situaciones, solo comprendí que no puedes ayudar a quien no quiere, porque sería peor, además que viví una situación similar —relamió sus labios, apretando cálidamente las manos de Anna—. Lo plantearé de esta forma, cuando ves a un capullo rompiéndose, y ves que le está costando liberarse, intentas ayudar, pero si abres el capullo, matas a la mariposa, lo mismo sucede con las personas que intentas ayudar a la fuerza, y no quiero ser una asesina de mariposas, menos una persona que detenga el proceso de metamorfosis de los demás —explicó, pasando la yema de su pulgar de forma circular por el dorso de la mano de la pelirroja.

Las palabras de Elsa, calaron tan profundamente en Anna, que sintió una presión en su pecho, y su estómago se revolvió, había hecho sentir mal a esa mujer, la había hecho atravesar por segunda vez una situación así, y a pesar de todo, esa mujer, esa mujer que estaba frente a ella, estaba ahí, hablándola, esa mujer que estaba frente a ella, había decidido romper ese distanciamiento emocional cuando la invitó a huir con ella, era increíble.

—Tu nobleza es encantadora —dijo sin pensar, los rostros de ambas se tiñeron carmín, pero con una sonrisa feliz.

—Siempre había querido decirte que eres hermosa, y que tus pequitas me fascinan —carraspeó avergonzada, soltando en un gesto de nerviosismo las manos de la otra.

—¡Eres encantadora! —exclamó tirándose a los brazos de la otra, e incrustando su nariz en el cuello pálido, mientras se abrazaban cálidamente sintieron un peso extra encima—. Bruni, ¿en dónde estabas? —preguntó la pelirroja cuando cayó en cuenta de que el perro no la esperó en la puerta.

—Bruni, muchac-

Ambas se callaron abruptamente, cuando sintieron un golpe sordo en la terraza, Elsa notó como el cuerpo de Anna se congeló por completo y comenzó a temblar, y con cuidado divisó varios bates de béisbol por toda la casa. Con cuidado sacó a Bruni de encima, y se sentó con el perro en sus brazos en un rincón del sillón, mientras veía como la bombera tomaba el bate que se encontraba al lado de las puertas corredizas que daban a la terraza, con tensión, la rubia tomó las cortinas con su mano libre, relamió sus labios, y tomó aire, su corazón estaba acelerado, pero no le prestó atención, se concentró, y movió las cortinas, todo en ella se relajó cuando vio a un gato que salió disparado hacia la otra terraza vecina.

—Era un gato, botó una maceta —explicó, dejando el bate en su lugar—, ¿Anna? —preguntó cuando vio a la mujer abrazando sus rodillas, totalmente con la mirada pérdida y aun temblando.

Elsa con cuidado se acercó, y posó sus manos en los brazos de la otra que rodeaban las rodillas, ésta se sobresaltó y se encogió más en su lugar. La bombera veía la escena con aflicción y lo único que podía sentir, era rabia contra ese hombre que dejó de aquella manera a Anna, así que intentó acercarse más, pero golpes en la puerta la detuvieron, así que se levantó, y vio por el visor de puerta a una mujer y un hombre.

—Policía —dijeron del otro lado.

* * *

**miguelpuentedejesus**

**Me Encanto!**  
**De Verdad Fantástico!**  
**Perfecto,**  
**No Sé Que Decir Me Emociono Mucho**

**Respuesta: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!, me gusta que sea de tu agrado, un saludo.**

**amadeo1719**

**ufffff si creia que la primera parte era intensa, esta me golpeo aun mas!**  
**Rayos, es que de verdad... !**  
**primero, la parte de Els, tan firme a sus ideales... eso es muy profundo. Aun a costa de su propio bienestar... no dudo!**  
**Y lo siguiente... con Anna dando pasitos adelante. Incluso toda esa parte con la madre de Elsa... es... no lo sé, lo senti muy cercano.**  
**Muchisimo.**  
**Y bueno xD alguien ya se dio cuenta de lo que nuestra pelirroja no ve tan claro, chica despitada xD**

**pero no me hagas estoooooooooo**

**Como pudo entrar asi ToT!**  
**espero que Elsa sea fuerte y... no sé que le inyecto, pero ojala halla remedioc**

**Respuesta: No esperaba que la segunda parte golpeara tan fuerte, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado, y me alegra demasiado. Creo que, Elsa, como dices, siempre se apegará a sus ideales, quizás habrá excepciones, pero siempre para mejor. **

**Tranquilo o tranquila, aquí vemos un salto en la historia, aquella parte que hizo entrar en coma a Elsa, quedará para desarrollar más adelante.**

**Bueno chicos, muchas gracias por comentar, igual los invito a leer mi otra historia de Elsanna, se llama: Vuelve a confiar, quizás sea de su agrado también, la actualizaré a más tardar el viernes. **

**Gracias de nuevo :)**


	4. Parte IV

**Bueno, si los capítulos anteriores fueron fuertes, éste será un poco más, por favor no me odien.**

**Avisar además que, borré la otra historia que había subido: Torment, solo para centrarme en ésta y terminarla con todo el desarrollo posible, sin dejar nada a la suposición o al aire.**

**Aquí vemos personajes nuevos, fue entretenido jugar con ellos, y darles su lugar en la historia para que encajaran bien, espero haberlo logrado, espero sus comentarios sobre eso, y para mi motivación :).**

**Frozen no me pertenece. **

* * *

**Torment **

**Parte IV**

Elsa solo frunció el ceño confundida, y abrió, llevándose una sorpresa.

—¿Honeymaren? —preguntó.

—¿Elsa Leonhardt?, ¿qué haces aquí? —contra-preguntó pasmada, mientras le enseñaba la placa.

—No te veo desde hace tiempo. Estoy con una amiga —explicó avergonzada, e intentó deshacer todos los pensamientos que vinieron a su cabeza cuando dijo "amiga".

—Debemos ponernos al día, pero primero el trabajo, ¿podemos pasar?

Elsa asintió e hizo pasar a los dos, ignorando el comentario de la morena. Como buenos detectives observaban todo, en especial los múltiples bates que se encontraban ahí, lo que causó extrañeza en Honeymaren, pero cuando tomó en cuenta el pasado violento de su sospechoso, que estaba relacionado con Anna Valois, y ahora con Elsa Leonhardt, las conclusiones fueron rápidas y certeras, lo sabía, solo faltaba una confirmación.

—Anna, es la policía —dijo sentándose al lado de la mujer pelirroja, que se abrazaba, pero ya estaba sentada mirando a las dos personas que tenía enfrente.

—Gracias por ir a abrir —agradeció mientras tomaba aire profundamente, y relamía sus labios con nerviosismo.

—Tranquila —dijo estrechando el hombro de la muchacha con suavidad, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la detective, por muy breve que fuera.

—Mi nombre es Honeymaren, él es mi compañero Ryder. —Los presentó a ambos—. Vinimos para informarles que, gracias a las grabaciones del hospital, pudimos dar con la persona que intentó matar a la señorita Leonhardt cuando estaba en el hospital.

Tanto Elsa como Anna se miraron entre sí por breves segundos, para dirigir nuevamente su mirada a los detectives, y de forma automática la mano de la pelirroja buscó la mano de Elsa, queriendo sentir la calidez de la otra, sus manos se apretaron con delicadeza.

—El autor de su intento de homicidio es Hans Westergaard, el esposo de la señorita Anna —dijo mirando atenta la escena.

—Ex esposo —dijo Anna con recelo.

—Se sumaron los cargos de la señorita Anna, y la señorita Elsa, pero la fianza se pagó inmediatamente, deben atestiguar contra él —explicó el compañero de la detective intentando cambiar el tema, entregándole unas hojas a las dos, que leyeron atentas.

Elsa no tenía idea de que Anna había arremetido contra ese hombre, pero se alegraba de que así fuera, además de que, hace mucho no se veían, y con obviedad habían pasado muchas cosas.

—¿Es decir que nos puede matar en cualquier momento? —preguntó alterada la pelirroja mientras se levantaba del sillón, y caminaba de un lado a otro.

—No puedo asegurarles que él no les hará daño, per-

—Es obvio que no puede, detective Honeymaren. —La miró enojada mientras fruncía el ceño—. Es un hombre violento, abusivo, un asqueroso violador, ¡¿cómo pueden dejarlo ir?! —preguntó alterada.

—¿Por qué dice todo aquello?, ¿acaso abusó, golpeó o violó? —contra-preguntó la morena, mientras anotaba en su libreta.

—Años —respondió cruzándose de brazos, suspirando y mirando con trsiteza a Elsa—, jamás lo reporté, porque era peor —suspiró, dándole la espalda a los tres.

—Soy testigo del abuso físico —dijo la bombera impactada por escuchar la declaración de la otra mujer.

—Me sorprende que no hayas dicho o hecho nada, Elsa —dijo con sutileza y sorpresa la detective.

—No puedes simplemente meterte en la vida de las personas, si éstas no se quieren ayudar —respondió con tranquilidad a la morena, notando la tensión del ambiente.

—También debemos informarles otra cosa, pero para eso debemos pedirles que nos acompañen a la estación —dijo el muchacho que carraspeo un tanto nervioso, y como arte de magia Bruni llegó a su lado para que lo acariciara, el joven detective lo agradeció de sobremanera.

El camino hacia la estación acompañada de los detectives, fue silencioso e incómodo, el ambiente estaba tenso, pero nadie sabía el por qué, o tal vez si, pero era mejor ignorarlo, había cosas más importantes que aquel ambiente.

La mano de Anna estaba aferrada a la de Elsa, todo el camino se mantuvieron así, sin decir nada, y dándose pequeñas sonrisas cómplices. Aunque odiara admitirlo, estaba intranquila, estaba angustiada, más por la bombera que por ella, ¿qué pasaría si, Hans realmente le arrebataba a Elsa?, así que dirigió su mirada a el perfil de la peli-nívea, observando cada detalle, y se preguntó: ¿había desperdiciado mucho tiempo?, entrecerró sus ojos, ¿cómo lo sabría?, eran preguntas sin respuestas, podía echarse la culpa, o simplemente aceptar aquello que sucedía ahora, enfocándose en el presente, pero el terror de perder a esa mujer, que caló tan profundamente en ella, no la dejaría en paz hasta que ese hombre estuviera tras las rejas, y en ese momento, cuando Elsa la miró directamente a los ojos, y aquellos azules profundos la miraron con cariño, tomó una decisión, defendería su relación, defendería a Elsa, la protegería, ya no tendría miedo, ella era Anna Valois, y se juraba así misma, no volver a dar un paso atrás, se lo prometió principalmente por ella misma.

—Me lo prometo —susurró, inclinándose con firmeza y de sorpresa besó a Elsa, sellando el comienzo de la nueva Anna.

—¿A qué se debe aquel beso? —dijo hablando con los ojos cerrados, a centímetros de los labios de la pelirroja, sintió como ese sabor fue distinto, o quizás solo era idea de ella.

—A que seré mi mejor versión —sentenció con una sonrisa, mirando esos azules cuando se abrieron—, gracias.

—Todo lo has hecho tú, y quiero que seas feliz con cualquier decisión que tomes —sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de la otra con cariño.

—Eres maravillosa —susurró, pero ahí murió la conversación cuando un carraspeo las interrumpió, indicando que debían bajarse del auto.

Ambas como colegialas, se sonrojaron y salieron en dirección a la estación, los detectives entraron primero a la sala de interrogación junto a Anna, que se sintió reconfortada cuando Elsa apretó su mano antes de entrar.

—Bien, su ex esposo, es sospechoso de violaciones, y homicidios múltiples en distintas ciudades, todo encajó cuando obtuvimos el ADN de Westergaard y salió una coincidencia en la base de datos —declaró cuando los tres estuvieron ya sentados.

—Todo comenzó, o, mejor dicho, hace 9 años atrás creemos que fue su primera violación con homicidio.

La cabeza de Anna estaba procesando todo lo que oía, estaba impactada, sus manos temblaban, y muchas cosas comenzaron a coincidir y tener lógica, sus memorias la bombardearon, acusando al hombre.

_Flash back_

_—__¿Anna?, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó sacando su sudadera que traía puesta, y la enrolló, metiéndola en la mochila que dejó en la silla de la cocina. _

_—__¡Abajo! —gritó la muchacha._

_Aquello bastó para que el hombre se desesperara, y bajara las escaleras corriendo en dirección al sótano. Vio como su novia fregaba con fuerza en la batea una prenda de ropa, lo que causó una furia incontrolable dentro de él. _

_—__¿Qué haces? _

_El tono de voz en el hombre, alertó y advirtió a la muchacha, haciendo que volteara, quedando frente a frente con su acechador, divisó aquellos ojos que tanto conocía, coléricos, apagados._

_—__Lavando tu ropa, dijiste que se había manchado con jugo de frambuesa —dijo con temor, y soltó inmediatamente la prenda. _

_Hans, observó su caja tirada en el suelo a lo que se arrodilló rápidamente, guardando todas sus fotos, algunas cadenas y anillos. Comprendió que Anna, estaba mintiéndole, a él, en su cara, jamás debía permitir aquello, o simplemente era su raciocinio psicopático tendiéndole una verdad que no existía._

_—__¿Por qué tocaste esto? —preguntó colérico, metiendo nuevamente la caja a la repisa._

_—__Se cayó cuando saqué la sudadera, la tiraste, y cayó encima de la re-_

_—__¡No me mientas!, ¡no toques mis cosas! —gritó, y cuando vio que la mujer intentó correr, la jaló de las trenzas, botándola al suelo—. No vas a escapar —sonrió de forma maquiavélica._

_—__Hans, por favor —suplicó, aferrándose al buzo del hombre mientras se ponía de rodillas._

_—__Lame —demandó, mirándola hacia abajo y sintiendo el control que poseía sobre esa mujer. _

_El hombre se sentía poderoso, sentía como su control sobre aquella mujer lo volvía un Dios, porque de él dependía si moría o vivía, así que ella haría cualquier cosa por salvarse, porque él le entregaba su amor, él era el único que podía darle todo a Anna, nadie más que él, porque ella era una estúpida perra buena para nada, que solo él podía poseer. _

_Divisó como la lengua pasaba por su zapatilla, arrodillada, sumisa, haciendo lo que él quería, pero deseaba más, debía saciar lo que sentía, sino, nuevamente se desataría su verdadero ser, todo por culpa de Anna, por no complacerlo. _

_La pelirroja se sentía humillada, sucia, con rabia, pero, ¿qué podía hacer, más que llorar silenciosamente?, él era más fuerte, él la podía matar, porque aquella mujer le entregó todo, absolutamente todo a ese hombre que tenía en frente, sus emociones y el control de estos, había perdido, se había perdido. Sintió como la jalaban del cabello, levantándola, ella gritó de dolor, pero una bofetada la silenció._

_—__Bota la caja —dijo eufórico._

_—__¿Q-Qué?, porqu-_

_—__¡Bótala! —vociferó._

_Anna con desesperación, y temor, botó la caja, todas las cosas cayeron, y aquello excitó a Hans, así que se bajó los pantalones, mostrando su miembro erecto, cosa que aterrorizó a Anna, e hizo que retrocediera hasta chocar su espalda con la batea._

_—__Hans, y-yo no tengo ganas, por favor —suplicó, cerrando sus ojos, queriendo despertar de esa horrible pesadilla._

_—__No me importa._

_Aquello bastó para que el forcejeo comenzara, excitando y haciendo reír al hombre que veía con felicidad como Anna intentaba defenderse, como sus inútiles golpes impactaban contra él, pero ni cosquilla le hacían, así que se cansó de forcejear, y desgarró la blusa excitado, bajó los pantalones de un tirón, haciendo que la mujer quedara de espaldas hacia él con sus manos aferradas en la batea, en ese momento Anna supo, y entendió que nada la salvaría de ese tirano, cuando éste se hundió dentro de ella, penetrándola con dureza._

_End flash back_

—¿Señorita Valois? —preguntó la detective enseñándole una foto—, ¿la conoce?

_Flash back_

_Estaban bebiendo la última copa de vino, felices, o, eso creía Anna, cuando vio a ese hombre, su esposo, mirando en otra dirección, no le prestó importancia, y le dio prioridad a Westergaard, mirándolo enamorada cuan inocente era._

_—__Vengo en un minuto, disculpa mi amor —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y antes de irse le daba un beso a su esposa._

_La pelirroja solo asintió, y espero tranquilamente, pero divisó como una rubia se levantaba en dirección al baño, intentó no pensar en cosas sin sentido, pero el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, más cuando miraba las manecillas del reloj moverse del elegante reloj ingles que tenían en el restaurant, como si aquellas le refregaran en su cara que ella, cenicienta, seguía esperando a su príncipe que jamás llegó, así que eso la enrabio, se levantó y se encaminó a los baños, escucho unos gemidos que acabaron cuando se quedó en la puerta, vio como su marido salía con una sonrisa cínica, subiendo la cremallera de su pantalón de tela. _

_—__Vamos mi amor —dijo tomándola del brazo. _

_—__¿Estás loco? —Se alejó con brusquedad, y vio como la rubia salía descaradamente del baño, depositando un papel en el bolsillo de su reciente esposo—. ¿Qué mier-_

_—__Cállate —dijo levantando la voz, apretando más el brazo de la pelirroja cuando la rubia desapareció—. No hagas una escena —amenazó._

_Y Anna sabía que de nada serviría quedarse callada y no hacer una escena, porque cuando llegaron al auto, su rostro quedó desfigurado totalmente._

_End flash back_

Con rapidez la arquitecta se levantó, y corrió a una esquina en la cual se arrodilló, tomó el basurero y lo acercó a su boca, vomitando, aquello debía ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto, y la detective entendió que debía hacer. Le hizo un gesto a su compañero que salió de la sala.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la morena, sobando la espalda de la pelirroja que tenía la mirada perdida.

—No —respondió con sinceridad, mientras escupía dentro del basurero.

—Volví, ella es Yelana, nuestra psicóloga criminal, especializada en estos casos, además de psicoterapeuta —dijo el hombre cuando entró a la sala, y dejó entrar a la anciana, mientras él y su compañera salían, dejándolas solas.

—Anna, ¿correcto? —preguntó la mujer mayor, mientras se acercaba, y le ofrecía una botella de agua—, bebe, te sentirás mejor —sonrió, y tomó la mano de la pelirroja para ayudar a levantarla.

—Gracias —susurró, igual de perdida que antes.

—¿Quieres contarme que te hizo reaccionar así? —dijo con sutileza, mientras se sentaba frente a la joven, y daba vuelta las fotos, alejándolas de la vista de Anna.

Yelana, se preparó mentalmente para oír a la muchacha, y cuando ésta comenzó, la anciana escuchaba atenta, de principio a fin todas las atrocidades que había pasado aquella joven mujer con tan solo 30 años, y por mucho que quisiera, no veía a Anna como una víctima, sino, como a una guerrera, fuerte y decidida, estaba enfrentando sus temores.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, Yelana le sonrió, agradeciendo la confianza que había tenido con ella.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué el me violó, y me hizo botar aquella caja? —preguntó ofuscada, recordando la escena con asco.

—Porque las cosas que se encontraban en esa caja, eran sus trofeos, el verlos lo excitó, más cuando te humilló y tomó el control, es la única manera en la que se excitan, son personas violentas, sin límite de sus emociones —explicó la profesional, mirando el rostro de Anna que se tornó acongojado.

—Estuve durmiendo con un violador y asesino —sollozó, cubriendo el rostro con sus manos—. Aquella rubia, la conocí cuando nos casamos, él y ella tuvieron una aventura en el mismo restaurant que habíamos cenado para celebrar un mes de casados —declaró mientras intentaba controlar sus espasmos en su cuerpo.

—Su familia la reportó pérdida el 22 de julio, ¿cerca de la fecha de celebración del mes de matrimonio? —preguntó, entregándole su pañuelo a la muchacha.

—Un día después, él lo premeditó todo, ¿verdad? —secó sus amargas lágrimas con el pañuelo, pero estas no dejarían de salir, los espasmos continuaban, su sollozo era desgarrador porque salía de lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

—Creemos que, estudiaba a sus víctimas, las asechaba, eso le daba más poder y excitación al momento de cometer el crimen —dijo con cautela—, además, creemos el primer homicidio y violación de Westergaard, fue el de la señorita Moonlight, que es la chica que reconociste, creemos que dejó una serie de pistas, pero como el cuerpo lo encontramos en un estado de descomposición avanzado, se perdió bastante evidencia —agregó, relamiendo sus labios con un poco de nerviosismo, siempre era difícil el enfrentar a víctimas de abuso sexual, más cuando su propio victimario era su esposo.

Tomó aire y lo expulsó por la boca, intentando controlar su llanto amargado, comprendiendo todo en su cabeza, los múltiples golpes, las sudaderas sucias, los anillos y cadenas que le regalaba a ella, todo, absolutamente todo cobraba sentido, y se sentía asqueada, abrumada, ¿cómo era posible?

—Anna, ¿hay otra cosa de la que quieras hablar? —preguntó con suavidad, mirando como los ojos de la joven se desviaban avergonzados.

—Él me regalaba sus trofeos —susurró—, me obligaba a ponérmelos, y me violaba —dijo con asco, intentando controlar la arcada que quería liberarse.

—Comprendo, ¿hay indicios de que golpes o marcas en tu cuerpo?

—¿Por qué me pregunta eso? —contra-preguntó a la defensiva, levantándose irritada y caminando de un lado a otro en la pequeña sala.

—Anna, hemos estudiado su perfil psicológico, su M.O, distintas victimas presentaron los mismos patrones de ataque, si no estás lista, no presionaré, pero debes saber que, mientras él siga suelto millones de mujeres están expuestas, en especial tú —dijo con firmeza, levantándose y quedando frente a la mujer, mirando esos esmeraldas opacados por el dolor y la vergüenza—. Creemos que eres la única mujer viva que él ha dejado, desconocemos un patrón exacto de cómo él puede atacar, es impredecible a pesar de que lo hayamos estudiados, cada segundo que pasa, sus hábitos se vuelven más fuertes, se especializa, estudia y se perfecciona para cometer los crímenes, sin dejar evidencia, rastro o huella de que él estuvo ahí.

—Estoy consternada con todo esto, todo lo que usted me dice es lógico —negó con su cabeza, no queriendo creer que ella dormía con el enemigo.

—No es fácil, pero has llegado hasta aquí —animó la mayor, estrechando con suavidad el hombro de la joven.

—Por favor, aléjese un momento —dijo sin ánimo de ofender, y con respeto, a lo que la mujer se echó para atrás—, jamás había mostrado y hablado de esto —explicó, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y tomaba de un lado a otro su polera para levantarla.

La profesional había acertado, Anna había sido su títere, su muñeco de prueba, y aquello lo confirmaba, las incontables quemaduras de cigarro, cicatrices de latigazos, y lo que más llamó la atención de la mayor, fue una marca que Anna tenía en la espalda baja, era la marca de un carimbo al rojo vivo, para así marcar la piel, la figura constaba del símbolo de venus, lo que había de extraño en la figura, era que la línea horizontal de éste, estaba unida junto a otras dos líneas en sentido diagonal al final de la línea vertical, formando un triángulo invertido, la misma marca que los otros cadáveres que pudieron encontrar, con la diferencia que, la marca estaba en el círculo tachada con una línea diagonal, la de Anna era especial sin duda.

La pelirroja relamió con nerviosismo sus labios, bajando su polera, y sentándose porque sintió como sus piernas le fallaron, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, recordando aquella desgraciada escena.

—Los Estados en donde encontraron a las otras mujeres, ¿fueron Arendelle, Laponia, Aidnalsi, Iadnalnif y Ageuron? —dijo mirando a la mayor que asintió sorprendida.

En la otra sala de interrogación, se encontraba la detective Honeymaren interrogando a Elsa, que respondía tranquila todas las preguntas, en especial las directas de la morena.

—¿Sabes la repercusión que tendría en tu trabajo todo esto?, eres cómplice de abuso físico —dijo calmada, bebiendo de su café, mirando directamente a esos azules que se oscurecieron.

—Dime Honeymaren —chasqueó la lengua, echándose hacia delante y apoyando sus codos en la mesa—, ¿qué haces cuando una víctima de violación, no quiere hablar?

La mujer meditó su respuesta, y sabía a donde quería llegar Elsa.

—No puedo hacer nada —respondió.

—Exacto, es lo mismo para mí —suspiró, apretando sus labios—, ella me suplicó que no hablara, que no dijera nada, ¿qué podía hacer yo, más que ayudar?, si presentaras cargos contra mí, estás en tu derec-

—Por supuesto que no —negó rotundamente, y abrió una carpeta amarilla delante de la bombera—. Éste es Hans Westergaard, hijo de un millonario, ¿recuerdas haberlo visto en el hospital? —preguntó, sacando la foto de las carpetas, analizando la reacción de repudio y odio de la otra.

—Si me lo muestras así, no, pero si tuviera mascarilla y ese gorro de los hospitales, podría afirmártelo, pero jamás —apuntó a los ojos de Hans—, olvidaría esos ojos —dijo con determinación e ira.

—Haremos un retrato para que así lo puedas identificar —dijo tranquila—. Bueno, eso sería todo Elsa.

La morena se levantó y acompañó a la otra para que salieran de la sala, cuando la bombera se quiso adelantar hacia donde estaba Anna, la detuvieron suavemente del brazo, volteándola.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó confundida, mientras miraba a la detective con inquisición.

—Quiero hablar contigo —respondió, intensificando más el agarre cuando Elsa miró hacia Anna, y volvió a mirar a los marrones.

—Creo que no tenemos nada de que habl-

—Fui una tonta al dejarte, sé que era una idiota, pero comprendí cuando no te tuve que, solo querías lo mejor para mí, yo no me di cuenta de aquello porque era una niña —explicó con tristeza.

—¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado? —preguntó relamiendo sus labios con nerviosismo.

—El sábado en la noche, te estaré esperando en el lugar que solíamos comer —dijo con determinación, sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo y metiéndola en el de la más alta.

—¿Elsa? —Inquirió Anna confundida, mirando la escena con impaciencia.

—¿Qué tenemos Yelana? —carraspeó la detective mientras se acercaba a la mayor, dejando solas a ambas mujeres.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No, debo firmar la declaración cuando la termine de redactar, luego ir al hospital —respondió suspirando, cansada y agotada de todo lo que tenía que ver con ese hombre—. Debo… —susurró, mirando los azules preocupados—, contarte algo, ¿podemos hablarlo luego? —dijo tímida, tomando la mano de Elsa entre las de ellas.

—Sí, no te preocupes, te esperaré —aclaró, estrechando con suavidad la mano de la pelirroja, que sonrió inmediatamente, aquel gesto de apretar sus manos, se había vuelto tan usual que comenzaron a necesitarlo, el sentirse.

Anna solo se dejó llevar, y abrazó a Elsa con calidez, intentando agradecer el que estuviera ahí, porque el que la bombera estuviera en ese mismo instante con ella, le causaba seguridad, felicidad, y se borraba cualquier sentimiento negativo, el que no se borraba, era la incertidumbre de saber qué relación tenía Leonhardt con la detective, aunque aquello en esos momentos, no era lo más adecuado preguntar.

—No te lo dije, pero siento que es el momento. —Se separó de la más alta, y la miró a los ojos—. La mujer que salvaste en el incendio era yo, mis padres están muy agradecidos contigo.

—Espera, ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?, ¿tus padres me conocen? —preguntó sorprendida, y un tanto avergonzada por la situación.

escapo con una sonrisa bajo esa mascarilla que se deshizo botando a la basura cuando salió del hospital, al igual que la bata, los guantes y el gorro.

* * *

**1\. miguelpuentedejesus**

**Exquisito!**  
**Me Encantó!**  
**De Verdad Perfecto**

**Respuesta: ¡Gracias por siempre comentar, y leer!**

**2\. BlackStarr18**

**Anna va tener que trabajar mucho para superar sus traumas y por lo que sé del tema no sea fácil. Que bueno que de alguna manera consiguió reconciliarse con Elsa, quien obviamente también ha pasado por mucho.**  
**Uff.. eso de policía me dejó pensando, espero la continuación.**

**Respuesta: Sí, debe trabajar bastante para superar sus traumas. La relación de Anna y Elsa, en el otro capítulo dará un giro muy profundo, así que espero te mentalices :). Gracias por comentar.**

**3\. amadeo1719**

**Ufff... ese salto en el tiempo!**  
**Ya imagino que tan complicado debio de ser para ambas... todo lo que paso en esos tres meses despues del casi asesinato D: a nuestra querida bombera.**

**lo cierto es que, me agrada el hecho de que apesar de que no tenia contacto, Anna siguio con sus terapias. Eso siempre es valioso.**

**Al menos, ahora ambas tras un periodo de incertidumbre, parece que dan un paso... y me agrada que no sea todo tan pronto.**

**Pobrecillas... con el sustazo que se metierln con el minino...**

**Y me lo dejas ahi! con la poli llegando por quien sabe que razon TnT**

**Sabes, creo que no siempre se puede llevar bien un tipo de tematica con esta, sobre el abuso y las relaciones toxicas, sobre todo porque es un tema sensible. Pero me gusta mucho, como tu nos das. un vistazo encaminado al superar... afrontar.**  
**No lo sé, me agradaron varias partes.**

**Gracias**

**Respuesta: En el otro capítulo veremos a más profundidad como nuestras protagonistas pasaron esos 3 meses. Y por supuesto, Anna quiere estar bien, quiere recuperarse, luchar contra lo que vivió, pero no por nadie, sino por ella misma, quizás Elsa la impulsó, pero el que haya buscado ayuda, es un paso muy importante que ella misma dio, dejando en claro que de verdad quiere salir de ese agujero. **

**Pensé que, desarrollar a lo máximo su relación sería demasiado pronto, así que fui jugando con los saltos en el tiempo, para lograr lo que tú dijiste, ese desarrollo no tan pronto, gracias por captar aquello. **

**Con respecto a la temática, créeme que no, no es fácil para nada escribir sobre estás cosas, pero siempre busco llegar a las personas, y quizás que se reflejen en mis escritos para que puedan pensar más allá, o inspirarse en dar ese impulso que les falta. Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre es bueno leerlos, me motivan, un abrazo cariñoso :).**


	5. Parte V

**Bueno, en esta parte, y en la otra, la relación de Elsa y Anna se desarrolla de una forma especial, profunda y sexual, así que espero les guste.**

**Frozen no me pertenece.**

**Sus comentarios para mi motivación siempre son bienvenidos :).**

* * *

**Torment**

**Parte V**

—Es una gran sorpresa —dijo feliz, dejando de abrazar al fornido chico.

—¿Cómo está Anna? —preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el camión.

El muchacho comenzó a sudar frío, la mirada tan feliz y tranquila de Elsa, le atravesó cuan daga de hielo se volvió en milisegundos, los azules se opacaron y podría jurar que se podía divisar en los oculares de Elsa, un invierno tan frío que su cuerpo reaccionó con un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

—Tú fuiste quien le dijo a Anna donde me transfirieron cuando estábamos en la estación de Arendelle. —Se cruzó de brazos, mientras agitaba su pie derecho en señal expectante a una explicación.

—B-Bueno, ella llegó dijo que era la novena estación que visitaba, y me encontró —dijo el chico tropezando con sus palabras, intentando que con su expresión corporal dar una explicación coherente para su amiga.

—No te preocupes, creo que hace unos meses atrás, te hubiera matado, pero como hemos vuelto a trabajar juntos, solo quiero enfocarme en eso —dijo sonriendo, golpeando el brazo de su amigo.

—¿Quieres salir a celebrarlo? —preguntó animado, golpeando con su codo repetidas veces el hombro de la más baja.

—Tengo una reunión con Honeymaren.

La peli-nívea relamió sus labios, y cerró un ojo nerviosa, esperando la reacción de su muy leal, honesto, confidente y viejo amigo, la cual se demoró más de 5 minutos en llegar, porque por su rostro pasaron muchos estados de ánimos distintos, hasta terminar en uno enojado.

—Puedo explicarlo todo —dijo antes que el hombre hablara, enseñándole sus palmas en señal de paz.

—Ahora mismo.

Demandante, Kristoff subió al segundo piso seguido de su amiga, en donde todos sus otros compañeros que ya le habían dado la bienvenida, estos eran ajenos a lo que sucedía entre los dos bomberos, sus colegas centraban su atención en las distintas actividades recreativas que ejecutaban, así que tanto Elsa como Kristoff optaron por sonreír a quienes levantaron su cabeza, y se sentaron en el mesón, y la más nerviosa que era Elsa, se dispuso a explicar absolutamente todo, desde que conoció a la pelirroja, hasta cuando Honeymaren habló con ella pidiendo que se reunieran.

—¿Me estás diciendo que, te reunirás con ella hoy? —preguntó, y vio como su compañera respondió con un asentimiento—. ¿Anna sabe que es tu ex? —vio como la mujer negó.

—Le diré cuando nos veamos hoy, veremos una película —declaró pensativa, mesando sus cabellos con un poco de incomodidad por lo que diría a continuación—. Sé que no es apropiado hablar de temas personales, menos sobre Anna o su pasado, pero su ex esposo, es sospechoso de unos cargos un tanto turbios que desconozco —espetó con seriedad, mirando con frustración al rubio—, la policía dice que debemos tener cuidado, porque es demasiado peligroso, aún no saben nada sobre su paradero.

—Hey, tranquila —tomó las manos de la mujer, estrechándolas con hermandad—, estoy aquí, y sé que toda la estación también, ¿el capitán conoce la situación? —preguntó con suavidad, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa—, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse, mereces ser feliz Elsa.

¿Feliz?, aquella palabra penetró fuertemente en ella, era cierto, a pesar de que antes era feliz con ella misma, con su trabajo, amigos, ahora tenía más, tenía a alguien que le gustaba, que le atraía, tenía nuevamente a su madre, a los padres de Anna con quienes había hablado y prometido ir a visitarlos a Arendelle en donde se encontraban, tenía muchas más cosas que antes, y eran cosas positivas, que jamás pensó en tener, era consciente de que no las estaba disfrutando, pero, ¿por qué?, la respuesta era simple, y la asustaba, entre más cosas buenas se encontraran en su vida, más temía perderlas, en especial su relación con Anna Valois, que había costado tiempo, sacrificio, tristezas, pero aún no podía estar feliz, estaba preocupada, porque ese hombre se había encargado de arrebatarles aquello encontrándose libre.

—Solo quiero saber, si tú estás bien, él te intentó matar —dijo con tranquilidad, soltando las manos de su compañera, para mirarla un poco preocupado, el semblante de aquella mujer que tenía en frente, era de preocupación absoluta.

—No estoy bien, solo temo por nosotras —declaró con aflicción, mesando sus cabellos nuevamente—, solo quiero que esto acabe, y poder superar todo, pero hay algo de lo que me arrepiento.

—¿Tú arrepentida? —frunció el ceño sorprendido, centrando toda la atención a el gesto que Elsa hacía, mordía su labio inferior.

—Cuando él intentó matarme, me alejé de Anna, eso es lo que él quería, él la siguió hasta aquí, porque ella me siguió a mí, ¿no? —preguntó con rabia, sentía como su ira incrementaba cada vez que pensaba en algo relacionado con aquel monstruo—, yo, Elsa Leonhardt, me alejé porque pensé que ella estaría mejor, reprimí mis sentimientos, ¿por qué siempre debo hacerlo?

Más que una pregunta a su compañero que la miraba expectante y concentrado en lo que decía, era una pregunta para ella misma, siempre ocultaba sus emociones y sentimientos, mentía con tal de ocultar lo que sentía, ¿aquello no iba en contra de su propia ética moral?, ¡se mentía ella misma!, y en ese momento lo comprendió, debía ser sincera con ella, para así también poder ser sincera con las otras personas, a pesar de que la verdad doliera, pero ella comprendía también que la verdad se debía decir con amabilidad, porque, la sinceridad sin amabilidad o empatía, solo era crueldad.

—Jamás me volveré a contradecir —dijo con determinación, sonriendo decidida, a lo que su amigo solo rio sutilmente.

—Esa es la Elsa que conozco —animó aplaudiendo, llevándose unas miradas de confusión de parte de sus otros compañeros.

Luego de que la mujer tomó aquella decisión para su vida, le preguntó a su compañero como iba la de él, cosa que a ninguno de los dos les dio tiempo para concentrarse, porque la alarma sonó, anunciando que había trabajo por hacer, así que se desconectaron de todo lo que su vida privada suponía, y se centraron en bajar rápidamente.

Cuando volvieron a la estación, Elsa se había quedado un rato en el baño, solo fue a lavarse las manos y su mojar su rostro, pero su celular la desconcentró, así que se quedó un momento ahí contestando unos mensajes de una pelirroja que la traía vuelta loca, así que sonreía abiertamente.

**_"_****_¿Dónde estás?, ¿estás a salvo?", Anna._**

**_"_****_Sí, estamos en el cuartel, acabamos de llegar. ¿Ya almorzaste?", Elsa._**

**_"_****_Cuídate por favor, y no, aún no almuerzo :(, ahora lo haré", Anna._**

La rubia salió del baño, estaba intentando teclear algún mensaje coherente, con toda la concentración del mundo y sus dos manos pegadas al aparato electrónico, pero nada venía a su cabeza. Se sentó en la banca que estaba al lado del gym antes de subir a almorzar con Kristoff, ¿por qué le era tan difícil hacer algún acercamiento?, o, ¿decir algo entretenido?, sin duda se frustraba de ella misma, resopló, guardó el aparato en su bolsillo, y tiró la cabeza hacia adelante.

—¿Almorzarás? —preguntó el chico nuevo, con el que Kristoff se llevaba bastante bien, mientras quedaba a mitad de escalera mirándola.

—Sí, lo siento Sven, me quedé divagando.

Cuando Elsa reaccionó, y volvió a la realidad, cabe mencionar que con una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de no haber podido contestar, como toda una colegiala enamorada, se decidió a subir a almorzar.

—Elsa. —La llamaron.

Sven divisó a la arquitecta que todos conocían, por obvias razones de que, fue infinidades de veces al cuartel solo para saber sobre el paradero de Elsa -cuando ésta se despertó del coma en la que la había inducido Hans-, cosa que nadie sabía más que el capitán, que se negaba a decir algo por temas de privacidad de sus bomberos, y a veces esa joven mujer se iba con un rostro triste, varios de los compañeros, como Kristoff o hasta el propio Sven, la invitaban a almorzar o tomar algo junto al cuartel, no hacía falta decirlo pero ellos eran una gran familia, y no podían ver como Anna iba cada día preocupada y con la esperanza de encontrar a la peli-nívea, y no hacer nada para animarla, al fin de cuentas, su objetivo principal, era velar por el bienestar de las personas.

Rápidamente el joven Sven subió para alertar a todos de la escena que se llevaba a cabo, todos los bomberos pararon en seco de comer, y se dirigieron a la barandilla para mirar hacia el primer piso, en donde veían con sutileza para no interrumpir.

—¿Anna? —frunció el ceño confundida, acercándose a la mujer—, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó mientras pasaba su mano por su barbilla emocionada, junto a una radiante sonrisa.

—Vine a darte, y pedirte algo —dijo feliz, acomodando su cabello, intentando así descargar su nerviosismo—. Ten —tomó su cartera, y rebuscó un sobre que estiró para entregárselo a la mujer frente a ella.

—¿Un sobre? —inquirió, abriéndolo y sacando la hoja de papel para comenzar a leerla—, ¿te has divorciado? —vio como la muchacha asintió frenéticamente, y sin pensarlo, la tomó de la cintura abrazándola y levantándola para así ambas girar emocionadas, botando aquel sobre y hoja quien sabe Dios dónde.

—Estoy divorciada, solo faltaba el papel que lo acreditara legalmente —río, rodeando el cuello de la muchacha feliz—, ahora quiero decirte algo —dijo cuando ya ambas habían celebrado, quedando unidas de las manos—. Sé que, ha pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado diría yo —río un poco nerviosa—, pero has sido un pilar fundamental en todo lo que ha sucedido en mi vida, y quiero que hoy vengas a conocer a una persona a la que conocí hace poco, que me gusta mucho.

Elsa no comprendía nada, mucho menos todos sus colegas bomberos que miraban desde el segundo piso impactados, eran un equipo tan unido, que conocían la historia de Elsa y Anna.

La rubia solo asintió aún sin poder creerlo, no dijo nada, ni tampoco hizo ningún gesto, porque estaba intentando procesar todo lo que dijo Anna, además que la arquitecta era libre de escoger a su pareja, y aunque sentía una presión en su pecho, junto a un malestar en el estómago, debía ser fuerte.

—¡Es broma! —dijo riendo y empujando el hombro de la rubia con su mano.

Todos pudieron respirar tranquilos en el segundo piso, junto a Elsa.

—¿Cómo puedes jugar con algo así? —preguntó enojada, pellizcando la mejilla de la otra con rabia.

—Me duele —dijo repetidas veces hasta que Elsa la soltó—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

En ese momento, Elsa solo tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la ojiverde, y la besó, recibiendo los aplausos y abucheos de celebración de todos sus compañeros en la estación, ambas mujeres se separaron un momento para mirarlos avergonzadas, pero felices de todo lo que estaban viviendo.

—o—

—¿Qué relación tienes con Valois?, es una arquitecta brillante —dijo bebiendo de su café, lo que se le hizo extraño a Elsa.

—¿No estás bebiendo? —contra-preguntó, tomando el azucarero y echando una cucharada de azúcar, evitando querer meter a Anna en la conversación.

—No, 0 alcohol y 0 drogas —dijo orgullosa, bridándole una sonrisa encantadora a la mujer que tenía enfrente—. Elsa.

La aludida en cualquier otro momento, se hubiera derretido con aquella preciosa sonrisa, pero se sintió incomoda cuando Honeymaren capturó su mano, y la estrechó con suavidad, aquellos ojos marrones la miraban como el primer día en que se conocieron, y la canción de Prince – Purple Rain en esa cafetería, no ayudaba mucho al ambiente incomodo que se propagó con rapidez.

—Quiero decirte que, cometí errores horribles en nuestra relación —dijo mientras veía a los azules atenta—, jamás debí ocultar mis adicciones, ni tampoco irme aquella vez —declaró con dolor.

—Ambas cometimos errores, yo jamás debí prohibirte ver a tus amigos, o intentar querer cambiarte a la fuerza —explicó incomoda por el contacto—, pero no creo que sea relevante el hablar ahora de lo que pasó años atrás.

—Tú solo querías ayudarme —negó repetidamente, capturando la otra mano de la oji-azul—, era una tonta en ese entonces, pero no vine hoy para solo decirte eso —dijo con tranquilidad, estrechando más el agarre—. ¿Recuerdas aquella banca de ahí? —preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana, que daba vista hacia el otro extremo de la calle, y tanto marrón como azul divisaron la solitaria banca.

—Sí, ahí fue donde me propusiste irme a vivir contigo —dijo recordando, y volviendo su mirada a los marrones—. Honeymaren, cre-

—Espera. —La interrumpió—. Quiero saber si hay alguna posibilidad de volver a estar juntas —declaró nerviosa.

Los azules se abrieron sorprendidos, mantuvo el aire, y relamió sus labios. Soltó el airea despacio, los marrones la miraban con tanto cariño, pero su corazón no estaba ahí, sino, en una pelirroja con ojos esmeraldas, quizás años atrás, espero éste momento, pero ahora no tenía sentido ni cabida en su vida, y agradecía a esa mujer que tenía frente a ella, porque le había enseñado todo lo que no quería en una relación, así que sonrió, y al momento de hablar, quedó petrificada.

—¿Elsa? —preguntó confundida, tomando con ambas manos la correa de su cartera que colgaba de su hombro.

—Te dije que era Elsa —sentenció la rubia que estaba al lado de la pelirroja.

—¿Detective Honeymaren? —preguntó negando repetidas veces con su cabeza.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Elsa se levantó rápidamente cuando Anna asintió, evitando cualquier contacto de Honeymaren.

—Creo que entendí —susurró la morena levantándose, y quedando frente a frente la pelirroja y la peli-nívea—. Por favor, todas somos adultas, señorita Valois, ésta mujer es mi ex, y yo le pedí que nos reuniéramos porque quería preguntarle algo, ya recibí una respuesta —explicó carraspeando—, no quiero sonar cliché, pero es la mejor persona que uno puede tener como amiga, novia o esposa.

Dicho eso, y con la sinceridad con la que habló la detective, Anna solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que la detective devolvió, y salió de escena.

—No quería conocerte de ésta manera —carraspeó la rubia—, pero pareces sincera, le haces daño, ella llora o algo, te las verás conmigo y mi sartén —declaró la mujer, sacando un sartén plegable de su cartera—. Y si te conozco, del hospital, te iba a visitar junto a Anna.

—Es la primera vez que me amenazan de ésta manera —dijo aguantando una carcajada que amenazaba con salir—, pero me quedo claro —asintió y mordió su labio inferior cuando recibió un codazo de la pelirroja en su costilla.

—Las dejaré solas, cualquier cosa me llamas. —Le dijo con una sonrisa a Anna, mientras besaba su mejilla en forma de despedida, y se iba.

—Elsa Leonhardt —dijo cruzada de brazos—, te pido que seas mi novia hoy, ¿y ya me mientes? —preguntó arqueando ambas cejas, esperando una explicación de parte de la otra que agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

—No, te lo iba a decir hoy cuando nos viéramos —explicó mirando los esmeraldas—. No quise decírtelo antes o por mensaje porque no lo encontré necesario, además que en lo único que puedo pensar es en ti —dijo sonrojada, tomando ambas manos de la pelirroja, desatando esos brazos cruzados—, perdóname, sé que debí decirte o avisarte.

¿Cómo podía enojarse con aquella tierna mujer?, relamió sus labios y no pudo evitar que se le saliera una sonrisa, era increíble el como podía confiar y sentirse segura con esa bombera que tenía enfrente, y comprendió, que aquello solo se lo podía brindar una persona como Elsa, apegada a su ética moral, determinada con saber qué quería en su vida.

—Te creo, pero debiste decirme algo —dijo sonriendo mientras estrechaba las manos de la otra—. ¿Qué te preguntó?

Tanto Elsa como Anna se sentaron en la mesa en la cual estaba la detective, quedando frente a frente, y la bombera llamó al mesero para que la arquitecta pidiera lo que quisiera, y sacara la taza vacía de Honeymaren.

—Gracias. —Le dijo al joven muchacho luego de que éste tomara la orden—. ¿Ella te pidió volver?

—Sí, pero cuando te vi, ella comprendió que solo mis ojos son para ti —sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus dientes.

—Eres preciosa… —susurró, ajena a cualquier cosa que salieran de los labios de Elsa, ¿cómo podía ser tan preciosa, tierna y directa esa mujer?, no lo sabía, pero si sabía que la volvía loca cada vez que la veía.

—¿Anna?

—Lo siento —carraspeó avergonzada, mirando a los azules sonrojada.

—Te veo más feliz, sonríes más, me gusta eso —sonrió, y vio como el rostro de la joven se ensombrecía nuevamente—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Recuerda que hoy hablaríamos de algo importante —suspiró nerviosa—, no quiero secretos contigo, quiero que sepas todo mi pasado, y con quien estás saliendo de ahora en adelante, pensé en decírtelo antes de pedirte que fuer-

—Por favor. —La interrumpió, levantándose y sentándose al lado de la joven para tomar ambas manos—. Me lo hubieras dicho antes o después, de todas maneras, hubiera aceptado —dijo con determinación, mirando esos esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban, además de esas pequitas que cubrían el rostro.

Se dejaron llevar por aquel momento, y las palabras murieron en la boca de la otra, porque sus labios se unieron en un beso apasionado, sin importar absolutamente nada, ni sus pensamientos, ni la gente, ni el pasado, ni el presente, sino centrándose en el ahora, pero se separaron rápidamente cuando escucharon un carraspeo, y dirigieron su mirada avergonzada al mesero que estaba igual que ellas, dejó las cosas en la mesa, y se fue.

Ambas luego de comer, se encaminaron al departamento de Anna, que últimamente se había vuelto el refugio de ambas, cada noche lo pasaban ahí viendo películas, disfrutando de comida que cocinaban, y a pesar de que estaban preocupadas por cierta persona que las seguía desde las sombras de sus pensamientos, intentaban disfrutar de aquello.

El tiempo pasó, y aquel día, ni el siguiente, ni la siguiente semana, jamás hablaron de Hans, y del peligro que era para ellas, ni mucho menos hablaron del pasado de Anna, solo disfrutaron de ellas, se dieron el tiempo de salir, de conocerse más a fondo, y a cada vez que su relación se estrechaba, descubrían lo enamoradas que estaban, fascinadas con la una de la otra, y Anna agradeció a todo lo divino o mágico que existiera por poder enlazar su vida con Elsa.

Los meses comenzaron a pasar, pero su preocupación y aflicción las carcomía por dentro, en especial a una pelirroja que comenzó a comportarse extraña, o eso es lo que sentía Elsa, que se llenó de inseguridades, pero se dijo así misma que presionar no era la manera, mucho menos cuando Anna estaba trabajando, yendo a terapia, y las constantes llamadas de la policía, comunicándole que las violaciones y homicidios se detuvieron por un tiempo, pero que hace poco había atacado nuevamente en Arendelle, cosa que tranquilizó por una parte a las mujeres porque no estaba en donde ellas, pero entristeció porque la mujer esta vez solo tenía 20 años, sumándole que aún no obtenían ninguna pista del paradero de Hans.

La ojiazul divagaba en sus pensamientos, tenía muchas preguntas, más cuando Anna tuvo un momento en el que revivió memorias pasadas, ella no supo como enfrentar aquello, porque desconocía que había sucedido en la vida de la arquitecta, y en ese momento había caído en cuenta que, aquella conversación tan importante se postergó por bastante tiempo, agregándole el extraño comportamiento de su novia, hacía falta.

Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, ignorando por completo su divagación, a pesar de que no era correcto, tomó la decisión de que mañana hablaría con Anna. Titubeó un un poco al momento de tomar aquella acción, pero recordó que se había prometido siempre ser sincera, así que eso bastó para estar determinada a cumplir su objetivo.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta, y se encontró con una pelirroja sonriente, que la abrazó fuertemente al momento que cerró la puerta, obteniendo la intimidad que necesitaban para besarse, primero lento, luego más apasionado, no resistiéndose a nada, pero extrañamente Elsa percibió una incomodidad de parte de Anna, que se alejó con una pequeña sonrisa, y quizás solo era porque estaba cansada, su rostro demacrado lo demostraba.

—¿Cómo va ese nuevo proyecto? —preguntó besando a la pelirroja en la frente.

—Agotador, es lo único que puedo decir. —Se encogió de hombros—. Estaré contigo en un momento —dijo mientras se perdía en la sala.

—¿Dónde está Bruni? —preguntó mientras sacaba comida de perro de la cocina, y ponía el cuenco de comida en el piso.

—Oh, Rapunzel se lo llevó, dice que los niños lo amarán. —Se encogió de hombros, mientras tomaba de la mano a la rubia y la jalaba hacia la sala.

—¿Es enfermera?

—Voluntaria en el hospital —respondió—. Escoge, ¿Flashdance?, ¿Grease?, ¿Dirty Dancing?, ¿13 Going on 30? ¿Getflix? —preguntó mostrando los DVD antiguos.

Elsa pestañeó varias veces, y luego estalló en una carcajada, ganándose la mirada confundida de la pelirroja, que solo la miraba con una gran sonrisa, se había acostumbrado tanto a que esa risa llenara su apartamento, sus días, su vida.

—¿DVD?, actualizate anciana —arqueó una ceja divertida.

—¡Guerra! —dijo gritando.

La ojiazul se había acostumbrado tanto a las locuras de la pelirroja, así que rápidamente corrió hacia la habitación de ésta, esquivando los almohadones del sillón, ágilmente tomó uno de la cama, y lo arrojó a la chica que venía hacia ella corriendo, ésta lo atrapo, y lo botó para taclear a la rubia, ambas cayendo en la cama riendo.

Cuando dejaron de reír, ambas acabaron con una sonrisa, mirándose a los ojos, si bien, Anna recordó como Honeymaren tomó las manos de Elsa aquella vez, o de las veces que salían y ver como algunas mujeres y hombres le coqueteaban a Elsa, a veces la rubia ni si quiera lo notaba, y la pelirroja lo encontraba tan tierno, lo que no podía controlar, eran sus pequeños celos, y aquello le daba un poco de miedo.

—¿Estás preocupada de algo? —Preguntó con tono tierno, acariciando la mejilla de la otra con cariño.

Ahí estaba otra vez, ¿acaso podía leer la mente aquella mujer?, ¿cómo podía ser tan maravillosa sin saberlo?

—Cuando salimos a comer, siento un poco de celos cuando las mujeres u hombres te coquetean —admitió avergonzada, apretando sus labios con nerviosismo.

—Es normal sentirlos en cierto grado —aclaró siendo sincera, sabiendo el tema que le molestaba—, no porque sientas celos, serás como él, jamás pienses eso.

—Lo sé, es solo qu-

—No importa Anna, yo a veces siento celos de Olaf —rodó los ojos divertida, sacándole una pequeña carcajada a la otra.

—Es solo un amigo del trabajo —dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Elsa entre sus manos, y unía sus narices—, muy amigable cabe destacar —sonrió.

—Anna.

—Dime.

—Solo eres tú para mí —declaró besando la mejilla de la otra—, además me da miedo Rapunzel con su sartén.

—Eres mala —contagiándose de la risa de su novia.

—¿Qué dijo tu terapeuta?, estaba preocupada por lo que dijera, quiz-

—No, no es muy pronto —frunció el ceño, dejando de reír al instante—, Elsa, quiero besarte, quiero abrazarte, quiero salir a citas junto a ti —dijo alterada, sentándose en la cama para mirar mejor a la rubia—, no quiero que alguien me diga que debo y no debo hacer —tomó las manos de su novia entre las de ella, acariciándolas con su pulgar, un gesto que copió de la otra, ganándose una mirada enamorada de ésta.

Las palabras no hacían falta, Elsa solo miraba aquellos ojos esmeraldas con tanta devoción, y Anna, comprendió todo al ver esos azules brillar cuando la miraban, entonces lentamente a horcajadas se sentó en las piernas de su novia, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, acercó su rostro, uniendo sus narices y moviéndola suavemente de un lado a otro con una inmensa sonrisa, para que luego esos sedientos labios se comieran frenéticamente, al igual que sus lenguas recorriéndose y saboreándose como si fuera un regalo que una Diosa griega les había entregado.

Las manos de Elsa levantaron la polera de pijama de Anna, acariciando con sus yemas la zona de los oblicuos, en donde notó que la pelirroja se removió incomoda, pero aun así soltó un gemido ahogado, y cuando la rubia sintió su entrepierna arder, supo que debían separarse, así que se alejó suavemente con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo todas aquellas sensaciones recorrer todo su ser.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó un tanto enojada.

—Es solo que, no quiero qu-

—Elsa, ¿cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? —Suspiró frustrada, acostándose a un lado en la cama, dándole la espalda a la otra.

—¿Por qué te enojas?, ¿por qué no entiendes qu-

—¿Qué debo entender?, por favor explícame, porque intento entenderlo, pero solo aparecen inseguridades —dijo rabiosa sin darse cuenta de la situación, ni mucho menos de lo que provocaba. Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Puedes mirarme mientras hablamos? —resopló, relamiendo sus labios nerviosa.

—No, no quiero mirarte, además, ¿por qué pagaste el arriendo del departamento?, ni si quiera vivimos juntas. —Se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyando sus palmas en el colchón, mirando sus pies enojada, sin pensar en absolutamente nada.

—Porque quise sentirme útil, y paso más tiempo aquí que en mi departamento —dijo dolida—, además tengo las llaves, pensé que podía aportar —agregó.

—Eso no importa, puedo hacerlo yo misma —dijo colérica, levantándose de la cama, y mirando, por fin, los azules que estaban oscuros.

—¡Deja de ser tan individualista! —dijo alterada, pasando su mano por sus cabellos, intentando así, que su frustración se fuera—, te has estado comportando muy extraño estas últimas semanas, además dijiste que estaba bien aquella vez cuando estábamos en la ducha, pero luego rechazas-

—¡Estaba asustada! —gritó, apretando sus puños.

—¡¿Quieres dejar, por favor, de interrumpirme cuando hablo?! —frunció el ceño, levantándose de la cama, quedando frente a frente a la pelirroja, aquella cama que hace pocos momentos, había sido su íntima amiga, ahora, las separaba—. Te dije que me haría cargo, lo rechazaste, rechazas mi ayuda, pero quiero hacer algo por ti, estamos en una relación, sea de novias o de amigas, solo quería aportar.

—Es que no lo necesito, no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada de mí. No lo entiendes. —Se cruzó de brazos, acariciando con sus palmas estos.

—Ayúdame a entender, porque tampoco entendí aquella vez que estábamos a punto de hacer el amor, y me rechazaste, quiero comprender, pero si no me lo explicas, no sé qué hacer —dijo alterada moviendo sus manos, pero controlando de no gritar, ni perder el control de sus emociones, al fin y al cabo, los sentimientos que reprimió habían salido a la luz.

—¡Tengo miedo! —gritó, por fin explotando y liberando un llanto desgarrador.

_Flash back_

_—__1, 2, 3 —contaba mientras inhalaba y exhalaba mediante bajaba y subía, con la barra en sus hombros._

_Debía hacer mínimo 5, estaba con un peso considerablemente pesado, batiendo su record del mes pasado, y cuando por fin lo logró, se auto-felicitó, dirigiéndose a beber agua, mientras las gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro, resbalando hasta llegar a su cuello, en donde un curioso dedo, atrapó una de las tantas gotas de sudor._

_—__Anna —saludó, no pudiendo ocultar su felicidad de ver a esa mujer, pero si intentando rechazar el estremecimiento que sintió con el contacto de aquel dedo._

_—__Hola Elsa —dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, cosa que, para la rubia, no pasó desapercibido—, tal cercanía hacia tu cuerpo sudoroso, me es peligroso —suspiró abrumada, sonrojándose por desear tanto aquel cuerpo._

_La rubia solo tragó en seco, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, pero tanto ella como la otra, no querían romper la cercanía, la tensión sexual iba aumentando a medida que pasaban juntas, y ambas sabían, que aquello necesitaba ser descargado. Con cautela, Anna, unió sus labios al oído de Elsa, y susurró algo, dejando más atónita a la rubia, tanto, que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, más por aquel gesto de la chica, que por el peso anterior._

_—__Bañémonos juntas —dijo Elsa, tomando de la mano a la otra, para dirigirse al baño, pero ésta paró en seco—, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó confundida._

_—__V-Ve a bañarte tú, debo ir a hacer algo antes —carraspeó avergonzada, saliendo rápidamente de la pequeña habitación que la rubia tenía como gym en su casa, sin darle tiempo a la ojiazul de decir algo. _

_La bombera, solo lo dejó pasar, no sospechando o no queriendo hacerlo, así que se dirigió al baño, y cuando terminó, se envolvió con una bata delgada para así salir en dirección a su habitación, en donde se encontró a la otra mujer, justo abajo del marco de la puerta con una delgada blusa, y solo en bragas, en ese momento Elsa se maldijo por observar los pezones sobresalientes de la delgada prenda que llevaba puesta Anna, ¿cómo podía existir tanta belleza en una sola mujer? _

_—__Mis ojos están arriba —dijo dando una sutil risa—, por favor, pasa._

_Los ojos de Elsa no podían estar lejos del cuerpo de Anna, era inevitable, cuando ésta la hizo pasar a su habitación, recibió una nalgada de la pelirroja, haciendo que pegará un respingo, pero de igual forma, rió nerviosa._

_Cuando estaban besándose, Elsa volteó a Anna, sintiendo como el trasero de está, se acopló a su intimidad, creando una fricción de dos cuerpos desesperados por liberarse y cobrar vida. Las manos de la rubia recorrieron los pechos de pelirroja, entregándole caricias y jugueteando con los pezones que estaban sensibles, aquello se lo indicó los gemidos ahogados de la arquitecta, los palpaba por encima de la blusa, mientras esparcía besos, lamidas y mordidas por aquel cuello, no dejando ningún espacio sin recorrer, ni ser reclamado con su boca. _

_—__Apoya tus manos en la cama —susurró en el oído de la otra con voz ronca, mientras le daba una leve mordida._

_La excitación se apoderó de Anna, sintiéndola entre sus piernas viva, latir y queriendo ser libre al fin, así que rápidamente hizo caso, quedando a disposición de Elsa, que esparcía besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la llama de ambas solo encendiera más, pero de un momento a otro cuando la bombera pegó una pequeña nalgada, y quiso bajar las bragas, Anna, comenzó a temblar, la rubia pensó que sus piernas estaban fallando, así que primeramente sacó las bragas de la muchacha, y suavemente la empujó hacia la cama, quedando frente a frente, y en ese momento los ojos de Elsa quisieron borrar la mirada de aquellos ojos esmeraldas, atemorizados y perdidos._

_—__¡¿Anna?! —dijo preocupada, intentando secar las lágrimas que bajaban como caudales._

_—__N-No es nada —sollozó, limpiando sus lágrimas, pero era imposible._

_La bombera no dijo nada, ni preguntó nada, solo la abrazó, hasta que las lágrimas cesaron, y Anna se durmió acurrucada en su pecho. Limpió el resto de lágrimas, salió de la cama, y tapó a la mujer con una manta, iría a secarse el cabello, pero no sin antes de salir de aquella habitación, y dejar un beso en la frente de la mujer._

_End flash back_

—¿Miedo de qué?, por favor, explícamelo —rogó.

Anna seguía abrazándose a sí misma, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban acariciando sus brazos, su mirada estaba desviada a sus pies, las lágrimas mojaban estos, odiaba aquella situación, odiaba sentirse tan débil y frágil.

—Aquella vez que intentamos hacer el amor, recordé como él… —sollozó, rechazando el contacto de Elsa cuando quiso abrazarla—, cuando él me daba algo, siempre decía que debía estar agradecida, que yo no era capaz de hacer nada bien, que era un estorbo para él que pagara por mis estupideces, cuando él mismo decía que eran regalos, luego los rompía, tiraba a la basura o me los tiraba a mí.

—¿Me estás comparando con él? —preguntó dolida, alejándose de la muchacha—, ¿esto es en serio? —preguntó nuevamente, pero estaba vez colérica, sintiendo como sus ojos se empañaban.

—No Elsa, por favor no lo malent-

—No, entendí —tensó su mandíbula, mientras levantaba ambas manos en señal de no querer escuchar más—, soy igual al maldito enfermo —asintió repetidas veces mientras mordía su labio inferior para no liberar aquel nudo en su garganta.

—Elsa, no es así —dijo desesperada, siguiendo a la mujer que salió de la habitación para tomar la chaqueta del perchero—, por favor, hablemos.

—Ya oí suficiente.

En ese momento, cuando Elsa cruzó la puerta, Anna intentó detenerla, pero fue en vano. Sola, se quedó viendo la puerta cerrada, mientras sollozaba y sus lágrimas eran las únicas que la acompañaban en esa fría y melancólica noche de primavera, y en ese momento entendió, que no quería jamás estar lejos de Elsa, y tenía un terror horrible de que, la persona que ahora estaba junto a ella, fuera la primera que quisiera irse de su vida.

* * *

**amadeo1719**

**Ehm... si. Este estuvo fuerte. Osea todos tienen lo suyo... pero la intensidad de este fue diferente. Muy crudo y... doloroso.**  
**No sé, pero realmente se sienten las emociones. Me agrada porque no es dramatico, en el sentido telenovela, si no que es muy...**  
**uff... ojala mas personas pudieran leerlo.**  
**xD yo hubiera amado leerlo hace unos dos años al menos, que pude salir de una mala relacion.**  
**So... lo que quiero decir es que a mi me gusta leerte, aunque las partes crueles sean tan intensas, nos das la contraparte de la esperanza y eso es bello.**

**Por otro lado, esa Honeymaren del mal 7n7!**  
**Que sepa que esa ave, ya ha volado a nuevos terrenos! xD**

**Respuesta: Mucha gente lo lee, solo que les da flojera comentar o simplemente no tengo a los lectores adecuados xD.**

**Espero que todas las cicatrices o malos ratos de esa relación, los hayas superado, siempre podemos arreglar las cosas siempre y cuando estas sean reparables, así que animo :).**

**Me alegra leer que te gusta leerme, así que muchas gracias por leer y comentar en todos los capítulos leal lector, un saludo y abrazo.**


	6. Parte VI

**Bienvenidos a la sexta parte de Torment, quiero agradecerles de todo corazón y alma, por comentar, por seguirme, y por leerme, es una gran alegría que lo hagan para mí.**

**Quiero advertirles que, queda partes más para terminar, gracias de verdad por llegar hasta aquí, ¡un abrazo gigante a ustedes!**

**Les dedico éste capítulo a ustedes, que han logrado que pueda llegar a subir la parte VI, espero la disfruten, porque fue un gran desafío para mí el escribirla, espero este a la altura de sus expectativas :).**

**Oh también decirles que, se preparen para leer el capítulo VII, tiene 6.329 palabras, pero prometo que es todo bonito, al final, creo, no me odien. **

* * *

**Torment**

**Parte VI**

**_"_****_¿Puedes responderme?", Anna._**

**_"_****_Te extraño, por favor, hablemos", Anna._**

¿Qué debía hacer Elsa?, no llevaban 24 horas peleadas, y estaba arrepentida de haber huido, pero estaba dolida, no comprendía muy bien los sentimientos que la embargaban, quería verla, quería abrazarla, quería estar junto a ella, y debió haberla escuchado, pero, ¿cómo puedes seguir hablando luego de escuchar eso?, ¿cómo podías discernir que se debía hacer?, se sentía tan estúpida y abrumada, se sentía una maldita veinteañera que su súper novio deportista le había roto el corazón, así que solo guardó su celular en el mismo bolsillo que lo había sacado.

Resopló, y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para cerrar los ojos un momento y no pensar en absolutamente nada, pero no podía, los esmeraldas que tanto quería estaban incrustados en sus pensamientos, todo era Anna, más cuando estaba en aquella cafetería en donde estuvo con la pelirroja luego de que Honeymaren entendiera que no había posibilidad de nada.

La puerta de la cafetería sonó, indicando que alguien había entrado, pero la oji-azul no le dio importancia, y centró su vista en su café a medio tomar.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó una voz detrás de ella, asustándola.

—¿Qué hace-

—Tu capitán dijo que te había visto decaída y en conflicto contigo misma, así que te mandó a relajarte, más cuando vas a trabajar en un día que tienes descanso —carraspeó avergonzada por la intromisión—, fui a la estación para buscarte —declaró, balanceándose sobre sus propios pies.

—No era necesario —sonrió por aquel tierno gesto—, por favor siéntate —palmeó la silla a su lado—, ¿por qué estás toda mojada? —preguntó, sacándose instintivamente su chaqueta para colocarla en los hombros de la muchacha.

—Gracias —dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa, y sentándose al lado de esa peli-nívea tan atenta—, está lloviendo afuera, y siento lo de ayer Elsa, pero malinterpretaste lo que dije —tomó rápidamente la mano de la otra, capturándola en un pequeño apretón.

—Es por eso que no quería apresurar las cosas, Anna —dijo triste haciendo un mohín, mientras le dio un trago a su café.

—Sé que debí contarte todo mi pasado, para que comprendieras, pero tengo tanto miedo de que, aquello sea el detonante para que me veas como una estúpida —desvió su mirada triste, soltando la mano, pero ésta rápidamente la tomó, apretándola con suavidad, haciendo que ambas miradas chocaran, expandiendo en sus rostros, una tierna sonrisa.

—Por favor, jamás pensaría que eres una estúpida —dijo en tono suave, llevando aquella mano que capturó, a sus labios, para depositar un suave beso—, confía en mí, estoy muy enamorada de ti, ni el pasado, ni nadie podrá borrar esto que estoy sintiendo por ti —dijo con seriedad, haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran.

—Elsa, eres lo mejor que pudo llegar a mi vida —sonrió, secando una pequeña lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

—No llores por favor.

—Es de alegría. —La tranquilizó, tomando la otra mano de la rubia—. Ahora por favor, vámonos de aquí —dijo sonriendo, y levantándose para tirar a la otra fuera de la cafetería.

—¿Quién te dij-

—Kristoff me lo dijo —rio al ver la expresión divertida que hizo su novia.

Ambas corrieron, ya que la lluvia mojaba sus cuerpos, pero a ninguna le importó, al contrario, estaban felices y la lluvia solo complementaba aquella felicidad. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Elsa, ambas subieron al segundo piso, llegando al baño, decididas a hacer lo que habían postergado, y Anna, en ese preciso momento, desnudaría, no solo su cuerpo, sino, su alma a esa mujer que la volvía loca.

—Siento haberte dejado sola —susurró, abrazando por la espalda a la más baja.

—Jamás lo vuelvas a hacer —pidió, reposando sus manos en las manos que rodeaban su cintura.

—Lo prometo —sonrió—, ¿podemos?

—Jamás me vuelvas a preguntar aquello tampoco.

—Lo prometo.

Y con aquellas dos palabras, ambas quedaron frente a frente, Elsa dio un pequeño beso en la frente empapada de Anna, para comenzar a lentamente despojarla de sus ropas mojadas, cada pequeño rose, solo encendía y avivaba más la espera tan postergada por ambas. A medida que cada prenda era desvinculada del cuerpo de la pelirroja, la bombera sentía como su estómago se volvía un revoltijo, y su corazón quería salir disparado por sus oídos, besaba cada centímetro, cada pequeño rincón, esparciendo caricias, y besos.

—Espera —dijo Anna, cuando su desnudez del torso quedó expuesta—, quiero mostrarte por qué tenía miedo —tragó en seco, comenzando a temblar, mientras la vergüenza también se apoderaba de ella.

—Eres hermosa Anna —dijo sin pensar, y esparciendo pequeños besos en todo el rostro cubierto de pequitas.

En ese momento, la arquitecta dejó de sentir vergüenza, y aquellas palabras calaron tan profundo en ella, que no podía evitar sonreír, más cuando sentía la mirada de deseo de Elsa por todo su cuerpo, como aquellas ásperas pero cuidadosas manos la esculpían con tanta pasión y amor.

Volteó, dejando la espalda descubierta, dejando a la vista de aquellos azules la cicatriz del símbolo de Venus, la misma que Yelana pudo ver. Las quemaduras de cigarro, y los latigazos.

—¿Aquellas son marcas de cigarrillo? —Preguntó con cautela, controlando la ira que comenzó a cegarla contra ese imbécil—, ¿cómo pudo? —negó repetidamente mientras sus ojos se empañaban.

—Sí, —respondió—, estábamos en una cena con amigos, y él dijo que me reía mucho con un compañero, llegamos a la casa, e hizo que me arrodillara frente a la chimenea, donde calentó el carimbo, y solo lo puso en mi espalda —explicó mientras empuñaba sus manos con rabia—, es por eso que tenía miedo de mostrarte, estoy marcada.

—Nada —dijo, mientras besaba la cicatriz con delicadeza—, absolutamente nada, me hará verte de otra forma —esparció besos por cada cicatriz que había en aquella espalda, reclamándolas—, odio que escondas tu cuerpo, es precioso, lleno de pequitas salpicadas, es como si las estrellas vivieran en ti, y tú fueras un universo, eres el universo en donde yo me quiero perder, y tus pequitas son los planetas que quiero visitar por la eternidad.

Cuando Anna se volteó, y aquellas palabras fueron oídas su corazón se encogió de amor por esa mujer, pero miró aquellos tristes ojos, así que solo unió sus labios, comprendiendo que, tenía un cariño especial por esa bombera que jamás pensó que pudiera existir, aquellas palabras habían marcado la aceptación de su pasado, no podía cambiarlo, seguiría ahí, pero junto a Elsa, eso quedaría sepultado, aquella mal historia, aquellos llantos, lágrimas, malas palabras, todo, había muerto desde que esas palabras fueron escuchadas y llegaron a el alma de Anna, tocándola por completo, por dentro de sus entrañas.

El amor de Elsa, la había tocado de una forma que jamás se podrá explicar.

Ambas se metieron a la ducha, disfrutando del rose tibio de sus cuerpos. Pudieron disfrutar de los roces de sus pechos, de sus manos recorriendo el húmedo cuerpo, su cabello jugueteando con el agua de la ducha, disfrutando de aquel momento con ternura y naturalidad, explorando sus cuerpos como se merecían, merecían ser feliz.

Elsa se detuvo un momento, deteniendo el agua tibia, y mirando de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de la pelirroja, que se cohibió tapando sus pechos con ambos brazos, acción que detuvo la bombera, y depositó un delicado beso en la frente, en sus sienes, en su nariz, ambas mejillas, hasta posar sus labios sobre los otros, saboreándolos despacio, capturando cuando se separó, el labio inferior que lo estiró con suavidad con sus dientes.

—Eres, por favor escúchame bien —dijo susurrando mientras tomaba el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos—, eres preciosa, y eres tú Anna, tú Anna Valois eres una mujer inteligente, preciosa, empática, cuidadosa, demostrativa, lo que más quiero, es que te veas como mis ojos lo hacen.

—Elsa… —susurró, mirando aquellos azules con vehemencia.

En se momento Anna comprendió, que no quería a Elsa, su cariño, iba más allá de lo simple, de lo terrenal, ¿desde cuándo esas llamas se expandieron tanto, para opacar el sentimiento que ahora veía?, la amaba, amaba esos ojos, ese cabello largo, sentía deseo por ese cuerpo, es que, ¿cómo no lo pudo ver?, ¿desde cuándo?, no lo sabía, pero de lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta, era que quería que Elsa Leonhardt, le hiciera el amor, porque las palabras ya estaban dichas, y aunque le dijera mil veces te amo, la única manera de demostrarlo, era con una acción sublime de dos cuerpos ardiendo para que llegaran al cielo.

—No puedo esperar —dijo Elsa hambrienta de deseo, tomando a la muchacha de los glúteos, para que ésta enrollara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura.

Anna se aferró a la mujer, y en esa posición, teniendo cuidado, llegaron a la habitación, en donde Elsa quedó encima de Anna en la cama, besándose frenéticamente, sintiendo como la pasión y el deseo nublaba todo, entregándose todo el amor que sentían, y que por fin podían desbordar a caudales, ya nada las detenía, nada.

Sus lenguas entraron en juego, saboreándose, y Elsa era ambiciosa, egoísta, no racionalizaba absolutamente nada, mordía el cuello, quería dejar marcas, marcas que demostraban que aquel cuerpo fue amado, acariciado y venerado por ella, pero tuvo cuidado de las reacciones de la pelirroja, que no fueron más que positivas, así que, en ese momento pudo liberarse, liberar el deseo, pasión y frenesí que Valois le provocaba. Se detuvo un momento, para ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas que estaban deseosos y escuchó los jadeos que salían de esos labios, admirando a esa pelirroja, no queriendo sacar esa imagen por ningún motivo de su mente, y de pronto, cuando pensó que no podía ser más excitante, su dedo índice y medio eran masajeados por la lengua de la arquitecta.

—Cariño, te necesito —dijo mientras los espasmos de excitación en su cuerpo eran incontrolables.

Y eso bastó, para que Elsa dejara desnuda a Anna, pero aquello no era relevante en ese momento, no, no lo era cuando comenzó a esparcir besos en los valles sinusoidales que eran los pechos de la pelirroja, besándolos y apretándolos con ambas manos, mordía la zona baja de un pecho, volviendo loca a Anna, que desordenaba el pulcro pero mojado pelo de su novia. Cuando los pezones fueron capturados por la lengua de la bombera, jugueteando, y a ratos, mordiéndolos, haciendo lubricar más la entrada de la arquitecta, que se sobresaltó cuando dos intrusos dedos, que con anterioridad había tenido en su boca, se adentraron desesperados para darle placer, primero despacio, luego embistiendo más rápido, dejándole el tiempo perfecto, para que Elsa bajara con besos húmedos, dejando un camino ardiente hasta llegar al monte de Anna, que estaba cubierto por vello púbico pelirrojo, y en ese momento, Elsa se detuvo unos momentos para apreciar todo el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía con espasmos, jadeos y gemidos en la cama, aferrándose a las sabanas o a cualquier cosa que alcanzaran sus manos para retorcer.

—Eres preciosa —dijo desde lo más profundo de su ser, subiendo un momento para depositar un pequeño beso en la frente.

La pelirroja no alcanzó a responder cuando esos ojos azules, descendieron hasta llegar a su monte nuevamente, mordiéndolo, provocándola, provocando que su cadera se moviera por cuenta propia, buscando el contacto tan deseado, no solo quería a Elsa dentro de ella, sino, quería su lengua, y ambas lo sabían. La rubia no se hizo de rogar, y pasó, torturándola, su lengua cerca de su clítoris, haciendo que está gruñera excitada, y sin darse cuenta, las manos que jugueteaban inocentemente en su cabello, la empujaron hacia el centro, haciendo crecer la excitación de sobremanera, capturando el clítoris de la otra con sus labios, para luego pasar su lengua repetidas veces, comenzando a empujar con sus dedos rápidamente.

—Otro —pidió gimiendo—, p-por favor, no te detengas —apretó sus manos en el cabello de Elsa.

—Lo prometo.

Las piernas de Anna se abrieron, dejando más espacio para que Elsa introdujera otro dedo, pero ésta metió dos más, haciendo que la otra gimiera fuertemente su nombre, jamás había estado tan excitada como en ese momento, y no quería parar, pero cuando sintió que Anna apretaba sus dedos con una calidez embriagante, y gemía fuertemente de nuevo su nombre, sabía que había llegado, la pelirroja estaba retorciéndose de placer, pero Elsa seguía, intentó detenerla apretando con sus piernas su cabeza, y mentiría que cuando ésta tomó sus piernas, abriéndolas con un poco de fuerza, no se excitó, llegando nuevamente a la gloria.

—D-Dios —jadeó, intentando estabilizar su respiración, pero fue imposible, porque un apasionado beso la impactó, embriagándola.

¿Cómo era posible sentir todo aquello en aquel acto?, entonces Anna entendió que, cuando haces el amor con alguien, hablas sin decir nada, hablas solo sintiendo lo que las palabras ni si quiera pueden llegar a expresar, sintió el cielo dos veces, y eso era gracias a Elsa, pero está vez, era su turno, la volteó, quedando rápidamente encima de ella.

Besó el cuello de la rubia, mordiéndolo y dejando un camino de chupones, hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde con la punta de sus dientes, mordisqueó sus dos pezones, mientras introducía sus dedos dentro de Elsa, vio como el cuerpo de aquella mujer se levantó un poco, sintiéndolo estremecer bajo de ella, y aquella, se volvió la mejor sensación para Anna, sentir como le daba placer a esa preciosa mujer que tenía.

Con lo que no contaba Anna, era que sigilosamente una pierna se interpuso en su camino, y las manos de Elsa en su cadera, uniendo su centro con su pierna, creando una fricción que, a Anna, sin duda, la llevaría por tercera vez a ese glorioso lugar, pero no ahora, así que, tomó el control, empujando las manos de Elsa, atrapándolas de las muñecas con sus manos, y quedando frente a esos oscuros azules.

—Si no te quedas quieta, te juro que no pararé, aunque me lo supliques —dijo desafiante, y sedienta por probarla.

Sin rechistar, Elsa dejó sus manos quietas, sintiendo como la pelirroja la volvía a penetrar con los dedos, pero esta vez, como castigo, introdujo dos dedos más, imitándola, haciendo inevitable que abriera más sus piernas, dejando libre acción a esa mujer que estaba entre sus piernas, mordiendo el interior de sus muslos y su monte como si fuera acabarse la vida, como si ahí estuviera la fuente de vida de ese hambriento animal. El contacto no se hizo esperar, y rápidamente Elsa sintió la lengua tomar posesión de su clítoris, no aguantó, y explotó en placer, para Anna no pasó desapercibido aquel orgasmo, con rapidez, volteó a la rubia, que se acomodó como pudo en la boca la pelirroja cuando nuevamente la penetró, sus caderas se movían contra la boca de Anna, su cuerpo estaba frenético, y cuando sintió que iba a acabar, rápidamente sus manos salieron del cabello de su novia, y se afirmaron del respaldar de la cama, haciendo que este sonara por toda la casa, y quizás hasta los vecinos lo escucharían, y también escucharían el nombre de Anna cuando Elsa lo gritó, dejando en claro que había acabado.

Ambas, descansaron cuando sus cuerpos cansados, y sudorosos no pudieron más con aquella desbordante pasión, Anna recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Elsa, jugueteando a capturar las cristalinas gotas de sudor con su dedo, se sentían las mujeres más felices del planeta.

—Podría morir en tus brazos en este momento —dijo en tono bajo, cerrando sus ojos.

—Y yo en los tuyos Elsa —susurró, dándole un pequeño beso en el mentón—, quiero que sepas que, eres una mujer preciosa, valorable, honrada, y que tengo a la mejor novia del mundo, por más cliché que suene —dijo sonriendo, mientras estrechaba más el abrazo.

—Tierna —besó la coronilla de aquella cabellera.

—Elsa, te amo —dijo cerrando los ojos.

—Te amo más, Anna.

No es la primera persona, ni la segunda, ni la última, es aquella, que te hace sentir todo, es quien te quiere día y noche, quien siempre te lo hace saber, quien, jamás te hace daño e interpone sus palabras y emociones por no dañarte, es quien sabe que es lo que te gusta y disgusta, es quien está en tus momentos malos, porque en los buenos sobran personas, es quien te toma entre sus brazos y pacientemente cultiva el amor junto a ti, sin esperar nada a cambio, siempre dando y entregando lo mejor, y no es quien es completamente compatible contigo, no, es quien decide amarte por lo que eres, por quien eres, lo acepta, y ambos deciden construir un amor juntos, ese es, y todo aquello, Anna lo comprendió ahora, cuando cerró sus ojos en el pecho de Elsa, y ambas durmieron, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo, con la misma intensidad.

Ninguna dijo nada, cuando sus cuerpos y sus instintos tomaron posesión de ellas, haciendo el amor como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, y sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, los sentía pesados y su cuerpo adolorido, sólo cuando cayó en cuenta del por qué, un violento sonrojo cubrió su rostro, mordiendo su labio inferior sin poder dejar de sonreír, más cuando sus brazos rodeaban aquella espalda blanca de Elsa al despertar.

Sin perder el tiempo, los brazos que estrechaban la espalda, bajaron a estrechar la cintura de la otra, besando su oído suavemente, para dejar delicados y cortos besos en el cuello, hasta que sintió como unos labios de forma rápida, la capturaron en un beso.

—Buenos días amor —dijo la bombera suave y cálidamente, notando aquel hermoso rostro regalarle una sonrisa brillante—. Soy yo, o, ¿en las mañanas eres más preciosa de lo normal?

—Uh, no conocía a esta bombera tan coqueta —dijo mientras relamía sus labios, para luego morder su labio inferior sin pudor, tentando a la otra a morder la manzana.

—¿Ya estamos preparadas? —arqueó una ceja insinuadora, tomando por la cintura a la otra, y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Sin perder tiempo, ni centímetros, apegaron sus cuerpos, unieron sus pieles, en especial cuando Anna se sentó a horcajadas sobre Elsa, quedando más alta, y aquello le encantaba, porque podía ver aquellos ojos azules mirarla con deseo, con pasión, pero principalmente con un abrasador amor que profesaban estos.

—Espera, antes de aquello, ve a ducharte, te acompañaré cuando termine —dijo rápidamente mientras se levantaba—. Promete que no saldrás de está habitación hasta que te lo diga —apoyó las palmas de sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Elsa, uniendo sus narices juguetonamente.

—Lo prometo —dijo riendo levemente por el dulce gesto.

Anna salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras Elsa solo sonreía como una tonta enamorada, y lo era, pero no le importaba serlo de momento que estaba con esa pelirroja tan dulce y tierna.

Abrió el agua de la ducha, sintiendo un chorro tibio sobre su cuerpo, refregó todo su cuerpo con la ayuda del jabón, pero no fue necesario cuando sintió unas habilidosas manos esculpir todo su cuerpo, y cabello, haciéndola sonreír más aún, las palabras murieron cuando los hechos fueron concretos, sin morbosidad, se bañaron mutuamente, explorándose y confiando la una a la otra, hasta que, por apresuro de Anna, salieron con una pequeña bata hacia la cocina tomadas de las manos.

—Por favor, no era necesario —sonrió avergonzada, mirando el festín que tenía delante de sus ojos, sentándose en la silla—. Que rápida eres cocinando —halagó, mirando la apetecible comida.

—Quise sorprenderte, es lo menos que puedo hacer por toda la paciencia, y por hacerte cargo de mí —besó la mejilla de la rubia, sentándose en sus piernas—. Jamás me cansaré de decirte que, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, lo digo en serio —tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, suave y delicadamente, conectando ambos pares de ojos—, eres lo mejor…

Dijo en un hilo de voz, que a Elsa le removió el alma ver y sentir aquellos ojos quebrados estallar en lágrimas, pero esta vez, eran lágrimas de felicidad, no eran las rotas y pérdidas lágrimas sin esperanzas, no eran esas lágrimas dolorosas, eran lágrimas de que, por fin Anna Valois y Elsa Leonhardt se habían encontrado en aquel destino cruel, aquel destino que habían ellas mismas cambiado, luchado y obteniendo por fin, la felicidad tan deseada que se complementaba con la que ya tenían, eran dos mujeres maduras, que querían construir un amor a pesar de todo.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto, cuando Elsa abrazó fuertemente a Anna, ésta sin querer con su brazo, botó un plato junto a un vaso de jugo, fue increíble como los ojos de Anna de estar llenos de amor y alegría, pasaron a desesperados y el miedo los consumió, bajándose rápidamente de las piernas de la rubia, y cuando intentó arrodillarse, mientras repetía constantemente: _Lo siento, _Elsa botó la silla en donde estaba sentada, y la tomó por los brazos, abrazándola y alejándola de los vidrios rotos que se hubiera enterrado si sus rodillas topaban con el suelo, la estrechó fuertemente hasta que el llanto desgarrador y el cuerpo de Anna se tranquilizaron.

—E-Elsa, y-y

—Shh, estás conmigo, tranquila —dijo susurrándole en el oído con calma, mientras la estrechaba con una mano en la cabeza haciéndole cariño en el cabello, y la otra mano sobando su espalda de arriba abajo.

—Lo siento, de verdad —dijo sorbiendo su nariz, y aferrándose a ese cuerpo que la entendía.

—Por favor, deja de disculparte. —Se alejó un momento para mirar esos esmeraldas—. No es tu culpa cariño —dijo susurrando, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, y con su pulgar intentaba persuadir a las lágrimas que bajaban escurridizas por esa mejilla—, lo superaremos.

—Gracias, de verdad, gracias por no rendirte conmigo —decía agradeciendo con lágrimas en sus ojos—, siento que soy una gran tonta por todo esto, por molestarte tanto.

—Por favor, no pienses eso, eres valiente, una mujer muy valiente por enfrentar todo esto, y —relamió sus labios, y besó la frente de la chica, luego con una sonrisa la miró—, eres la mujer que yo quiero, y prometo estar junto a ti, Anna, pase lo que pase —declaró, ganándose un beso apasionada de la otra.

Estuvieron abrazadas por varios minutos, ¿quizás media hora?, no lo sabían, lo que si sabían es que nada importo en ese momento, así que abrazadas y torpemente, compartiendo risitas cómplices, se dirigieron a la habitación, en donde se dejaron caer a la cama, riendo y aún, abrazadas.

—Siempre que yo rompía algo, él me decía que era una estúpida, buena para nada, y comenzaban las bofetadas —explicó, mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia.

—Jamás lo serás Anna, eres una mujer inteligente, preciosa y culta —aclaró, mientras sus dedos se perdían en ese cabello pelirroja como el atardecer, entregándole tranquilidad y serenidad que tanto esa mujer necesitaba.

—Contigo, siento que soy esa mujer que encontré cuando estuve lejos de todos, contigo puedo ser yo misma —besó la barbilla de Elsa, para nuevamente esconder su cabeza en el pecho—. Sé que, no podré borrar sus golpes, sus palabras, pero si las podré superar —dijo con determinación, rodeando el cuerpo de Elsa con sus brazos, y estrechándola, queriendo fundirse en ese cuerpo.

—Así se habla cariño, eres una guerrera —declaró mientras besaba la frente de la mujer.

—Podría morir en tus brazos… —susurró.

—Podría renacer en tus brazos…

Y así, ambas cerraron los ojos, solo sintiendo sus cuerpos unidos, relajados y animados por el contacto, habían roto otra barrera más, y eso hacía crecer la confianza, el cariño y la amistad, haciendo que todo aquello fueran semillas que sembraron, para cuando avanzara el tiempo, pudieran cosecharlas y avanzar en época de escasez.

Anna sabía que, debía comenzar a contar su pasado, a develarlo, así que, tomó la drástica decisión de hacerlo cuando divisó como la mirada de Elsa era sombría, dejando notar lo que la afectaba, así que pensó en todo lo que diría, aclaró su garganta, y comenzó a hablar sobre su pasado, de los latigazos, de las quemaduras de cigarro, de la cicatriz con la que fue marcada, de todo lo que dijeron los detectives sobre el caso, dejando a una bombera petrificada, no solo ese hombre la había herido, denigrado o violado, sino, había estado practicando en ella, para cometer todas aquellas atrocidades que escuchó de los labios de Anna, repudiaba a Hans, y cada molécula, átomo y célula de su cuerpo hervía de ira, pero mantuvo su compostura, aprisionando más a su novia entre sus brazos, acurrucándola y dejando besos en su cabello en señal que todo estaba bien ahora, que nada la separaría de ella.

Y así fue como Valois develó todo, desde el tiempo en que había sufrido con ese hombre, desde el tiempo en que había llegado al Estado siguiéndola, hasta cuando se re-encontró con sus padres en ese departamento que se quemó.

—¿Cómo llegaron ahí? —preguntó no comprendiendo.

—Mis padres son del Estado de Arendelle, donde nos conocimos —explicó sonriendo cuando recordó aquel primer encuentro entre ambas—. Los busqué, y papá me dijo que él tenía un amigo aquí en Ahtohallan que tenía un departamento en renta, así que rápidamente dije que si —dijo mientras pasaba la yema de su dedo por la abertura de la bata, que daba directo en medio de los pechos de Elsa, que dio un respingo al primer contacto y se sonrojó, cosa que la arquitecta notó, así que embozó una sonrisa.

—Entonces estuviste mucho tiempo antes de buscarme —acotó pensativa, pasando sus dedos por el cabello pelirrojo.

—Sí, debía prepararme, estar mejor, comprender muchas cosas, quería ser mi mejor versión antes de verte —explicó suspirando—, prometo que yo no inicié el incendio para que llegaras —bromeo, sacando una sutil carcajada de la oji-azul.

—Eso no me consta señorita Valois —dijo siguiendo el juego—. Entonces, ¿tus padres vinieron a ver cómo estabas aquí? —preguntó, viendo como Anna asentía.

—¿Dónde estuviste esos 3 meses?, ¿por qué te alejaste?

Elsa relamió sus labios, sin dejar de enredar sus dedos en esa cabellera que tanto amaba. Tomó aire, y lo expulsó audiblemente.

—Tenía miedo de que él pudiera haberte matado, y como me intentó matar a mí, no quise enfrentar la realidad —dijo con un hilo de voz que Anna notó, y se aferró más al cuerpo de la bombera—. Pensé tantas cosas, quizás el solo venía a advertirme para que me alejara. Quizás ya no te vería más, así que me desperté, y arranque —explicó ganándose un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su novia.

—Ahora, para olvidar todo aquello —dijo feliz, sentándose encima del abdomen de la otra con energía, apoyando sus manos en los pectorales de Elsa—, debemos planificar muchas citas, viajes, salidas con amigos.

La sonrisa de Anna y esa energía que tenía, siempre cautivaría e iluminaría hasta el rincón más oscuro, así lo pensaba y sentía Elsa, porque aquella muchacha pelirroja era magnifica, así que sonreía tontamente mientras no escuchaba absolutamente nada de lo que decía.

—Elsa. —La llamó moviendo su mano frente a la otra.

—Lo siento, es que, eres tan preciosa, que no puedo evitar pensarlo —explicó sonrojada, tomando de la cintura a la otra, y empujándola para unir sus labios en un suave beso.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan linda? —preguntó cuando se separaron, besando todo el rostro de la muchacha—. Necesito que me acompañes a visitar a mis padres —dijo mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosa.

—Me da tanta vergüenza, ¿qué pasa si les caigo ma-

—Elsa —reprochó acomodando su cabeza en el cuello de la chica—, ellos te adoran, salvaste a su hija de las llamas, ¿quién no se gana así a sus suegros? —preguntó bromeando.

—Supongo que si, maravillosa jugada, ¿no? —dijo tonteando, abrazando a la muchacha para hacerle cosquillas.

—¡No! —exclamó con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a reír fuertemente—, eres malvada —dijo haciendo un puchero que a Elsa le pareció lo más tierno que había visto en su vida, así que se detuvo a observarla cuando se detuvo, y besó su frente.

—Si te acompaño, debes prometerme algo primero —dijo con una sonrisa, pasando la yema de su dedo por el puente de la nariz de la otra con ternura—, acompáñame a visitar el lugar más frío de Ahtohallan.

La sonrisa de Anna no podía ser más grande porque no se podía, así que emocionada solo se abalanzó sobre Elsa, capturándola en un efusivo abrazo, quedando arriba de la ojiazul nuevamente, en donde descansó un momento de su felicidad, y se detuvo a observar aquel rostro tan precioso que le regalaba calidez a su vida.

—Cuando me fui, él me golpeó, así que escapé cuando los vecinos llamaron a la policía —explicó de repente, ganándose toda la atención de la bombera—. Tomé esa oportunidad, y la aproveché, saqué solo a Bruni de esa casa, y me fui sin mirar atrás. Tiempo después, hice una denuncia por acoso, él me seguía, podía sentirlo, así que pusieron una orden de restricción, era eso o nada. Casi lo capturan por violar la orden, pero no lo lograron.

Anna, sintió la calidez de la mano de Elsa posarse en su mejilla, en donde se recostó por un momento, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando, solo quería perderse en aquella cálida caricia que le recorría todo el cuerpo, se sorprendía de la inmensa ola de sentimientos y emociones que producía esa mujer en su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera de deseo, de cariño, de ternura y de amor.

—Eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido, Anna.

La pelirroja sonrió, besando la palma de la mano que aún permanecía en su mejilla, y una puntada de culpabilidad en su mente se hizo presente, ¿debía alertar a Elsa?, lo que más odiaba, era no poder disfrutar adecuadamente con esa magnífica mujer lo que estaban construyendo.

* * *

**sakuritasan**

**Hasta a mi me dolió la situación. Anna aún tiene mucho por recorrer, y Elsa también la entiende pero esta situación la superó. Espero puedan hablar y arreglar las cosas antes que Hans vuelva.**

**La situación es complicada, pero veamos como se van desarrollando las cosas.**  
**Gracias por el cap, nos vemos!**

**Respuesta: ¡Hola!, gracias por comentar primero que nada. **

**Y claro, Anna tiene mucho por recorrer como bien dices, y en éste cap vemos como las cosas se arreglan, y para bien para nuestras protagonistas.**

**amadeo1719**

**Ainssss!**  
**Primero estaba yo bien feliz, leyendo a gusto. Toda la primera parte. Lo de la estacion de bomberos... eso fue super tierno.**  
**Celebre incluso, que Honeymaren se diera cuenta que no habia ya posibilidad. Al menos ella cambio para bien y fue madura.**  
**Rapunzel es amor**

**Y luego pasa todo eso... ya me lo temia. Esa conversacion ciertamente no debio postergarse tanto. Quizas nunca hay momentos para algo asi, pero deben crearse los espacios.**  
**Porque una cosa es que Anna tenga que superar todo eso por si sola, pero otra muy diferente, que deje de lado en ello a quien es su pareja en ese momento. Vamos, que la otra esta ahi y la cuida, le demuestra que puede apoyarse.**  
**Todo muy complicado.**

**Y es claro que en el calor del momento ambas dijeron cosas muy feas. Y que las emociones fuertes las cegaron. No es que una tenga mas l menos responsabilidad en lo que paso...**  
**pero... es claro que deberan verse cuando todo este mas calmado.**

**u.u mientras yo me quedo aqui sufriendo por ambas.**

**Por otro lado... xD la gente si es perezosa. O a veces no le hallan a como hacerlo. Yo tarde en entenderle a la app de fanfiction TwT!**  
**Y bueno, que te digo. Si bien, he demorado mucho, pero mucho para salir de ese fondo en el que me dejo aquello, lo hago. Podra sonar tonto xD pero mi amor por Frozen, me rescato.**  
**Al final, como dices, todo se supera y vienen cosas mejores :3**

**Aqui estaremos a la proxima actualizacion uwu!**  
**esta vez demore un poco, que traia tal catarro, que fui un zombie todo el fin de semana. Dormi mucho xD**

**Respuesta: ¡Como me gusta leer estos review grandes!, ¡gracias! **

**Me dio pena escribir de Honeymaren, prometo una pequeña historia sobre ella y Elsa, luego de dos o una historia de Elsanna que pretendo subir, y ver que tanta aceptación tiene. **

**Las conversaciones importantes, jamás deben postergarse, se deben enfrentar para así evitar el manojo de pensamientos irracionales y conclusiones tontas por parte de la pareja. Concuerdo contigo sobre crear espacios para aquello.**

**Anna solo quería disfrutar :( jajaja.**

**Sí, al menos a uno lo desmotiva escribir y escribir, y que no le comenten, porque seamos sinceros, a los escritores nos fascinan los comentarios, más si podemos entregar algo prolijo, bien editado, redactado, y meticulosamente cuidado y ejecutado, al menos a mí me gusta aquello. Utilicé la app, pero luego me olvidé de ella, la tenía en mi antiguo celular, quizás la vuelva a re-integrar a mis aplicaciones.**

**No es tonto en absoluto, siempre habrá cosas que encontraremos, sea una película, una canción, una animación, persona, etc. Que nos ayudará en el momento precioso en aquella situación, así que no pienses que es tonto. Y por supuesto, hay una frase que dice así: "Agradece todo lo que tienes, y has tenido. También agradece por lo que no tienes y por lo que perdiste".**

**Descansa más, aunque yo no soy la más adecuada para decírtelo, siempre me duermo tarde, y al final siempre ando con sueño xD.**

**¡Gracias por tu comentario!, siempre me alegran, agradecer también tu lealtad por leer, y estar hasta este punto de la historia, un abrazo gigante :D**

**OBSIDEANFURY V2**

**hola, me leí los 5 capítulos en un día.**  
**aun que sea así de crudo me hizo imaginarlo.**  
**imaginar el sufrimiento de Anna, El pasado de Elsa, y como con el tiempo van curando sus heridas, de dejo impactado lo que Hans hizo si yo fiera mujer no dudaría en buscarlo y matarlo con mis propias manos, me gustaría ver en su cara el terror de que el es ka víctima, mostrarle de lo que es capas alguien que quiere proteger a su ser mas querido.**  
**le dría estas palabras antes de matarlo, sabes como me sentí cuando me entere que le hiciste daño, luego le arrancaría el corazón lentamente de su pecho y terminaría hací, aso me sentí yo.**  
**Me dolió que Anna piense que Elsa se comportaría como el, peto la entiendo, superar ese miedo sera largo y difícil. pero al final se que sera feliz con Elsa.**  
**me gusto mucho.**  
**Es el primer fic de esta clase que leo, pero me gusto. sigue así.**

**Respuesta: ¡Hola!, me alegra saber que te has leído los 5 en un día, y estás de suerte, cuando ya hayas leído esto, habrás terminado de leer la actualización xD.**

**Muchas gracias por comentar, y dar tu opinión tan descriptiva por lo que le harías a Hans jajajaja.**

**Me alegra ser la primera que leyeras sobre este tipo, y que te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar :D **


	7. Parte VII

**¿Recuerdan que dije que tenía 6.329 palabras?, bueno, no, no tiene esa cantidad, sino, que tiene 7.331, así que, espero que disfruten y se deleiten con cada palabra escrita :D**

**Quiero agradecerles de sobremanera, y si pudiera, los abrazaría, pero les mandaré abrazos psicológicos, ya que, ¡llegamos a las 700 visitas!, no sé, pero estoy feliz por la aceptación que tiene la historia, pero nada de esto se hubiera logrado por sus comentarios, vistas, porque aquello me motiva a seguir, así que de verdad, demasiadas gracias. **

* * *

**Torment**

**Parte VII**

Anna había decidido, cuando visitaran Arendelle, que iría en busca de sus pequeñas cosas que les tenía aprecio, en especial su pequeño muñeco de nieve que sus padres le habían regalado desde que nació, aquello lo atesoraba mucho, al igual que sus DVD's antiguos, sus libros, fotos. Así que, por petición de la pelirroja, le dijo a Elsa que iría sola, debía enfrentar el entrar a esa casa como la nueva mujer que ahora era, y la bombera accedió a regañadientes.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta con nerviosismo, inhaló, retuvo el aire, y volteó la llave, escuchando el click característico de apertura, empujó la puerta, y entró encendiendo la lámpara que estaba al lado de la entrada, miles de imágenes saltaron a su mente, atormentándola violentamente, pero no cedió, ella tenía el dominio de sus pensamientos, así que entró con paso seguro y decidido, investigando las miles de cajas, encontrando su peluche tirado al lado de una, con cariño lo cogió entre sus manos feliz, hasta que cayó al suelo, llevándose con ella la lámpara que hace poco había encendido, siendo ésta última la única que le entregaba visión en esa noche fría, y ahora, oscura.

—¡No puedes dejarme Anna! —vociferó, apretando el cuello de la muchacha con fuerza.

—Estoy cansada de ti, ¡quiero alejarme de ti! ¡Aléjate! ¡Ningún golpe podrá detenerme! —gritó, intentando sacar al hombre de encima, forcejando con él.

Lo único que podía pensar Anna, era en los azules cálidos, aquello le daba fuerzas para luchar, el saber que Elsa la estará esperando, lo que no sabía Anna, era que la bombera había tenido sueños extraños cuando estuvo en coma, alertándola de sobremanera cuando algo aparecía en su camino y detonaba un recuerdo de aquellos, entregándole pequeñas imágenes.

Con brutalidad, Hans fue tirado a Dios sabe dónde, solo se escuchó un ruido hueco y un gruñido gutural.

—¡Rápido Anna! —exclamó desesperada, tomando su linterna que se había caído—, ¡debemos llamar a la policía!

—¡Elsa!

Aquella voz era inconfundible, la pelirroja tomó la mano de la bombera, y gracias a la linterna pudieron encontrar un camino, intentaron encender las luces, pero fue imposible, cuando decidieron adentrarse hacia el camino que encontraron, la pantorrilla de la oji-azul fue tomada por el hombre, jalándola fuertemente hasta botarla, ésta lo pateó logrando soltarse, pero aquello no terminaba ahí, corrieron hasta llegar a una puerta, la que abrieron y Elsa empujó a Anna adentro cuando vio al hombre levantarse, y correr hacia a ellas, cerró la puerta, no sin antes tirar dentro la linterna, su celular, y el peluche que se cayó de las manos de su novia.

—¡Llama a la policía! —gritó detrás de la puerta—, ¡traba la puerta con algo! —exclamó, mientras se ponía en posición para recibir la tecleada del castaño.

—¡No!, ¡Elsa!

Intentó abrir la puerta nuevamente, pero era imposible, se escuchaban forcejeos detrás, Hans y Elsa peleaban tapando la salida, pero aquello no importaba, menos a la bombera que estaba liberando toda la ira y rabia contenida que tanto tiempo guardó por ese hombre que tenía encima, así que utilizó su cólera como impulso, empujándolo y abalanzándose sobre él, golpeándolo con sus puños, pero ella también recibió golpes, más cuando sintió como el castaño rebuscaba frenético en el suelo, así que intentó tomar la mano del hombre, y cuando lo hizo, sintió algo helado, el ruido de un disparo alertó a Elsa, pero fue desviado a otro lugar de la casa, porque mantenía el cañón del arma en otra dirección, y cuando logró tomar la mano de Hans, luchó contra ese monstruo para que no le disparara.

—¡Por favor, envíen una ambulancia y policías!, ¡hay disparos!, ¡rápido! —gritó a la operadora mientras lloraba, tiró el celular al suelo, y comenzó a taclear la maldita puerta con todas sus fuerzas, estaba desesperada por ver que Elsa estuviera bien, su corazón estaba frenético, ¡no perdería a esa mujer!, se negaba.

El forcejeo seguía, más cuando la segunda bala salió, junto a una tercera consecutiva, lo único que pudo oír Anna fue un gruñido ronco, y las sirenas de la policía, agradeció a cualquier cosa que pudiera oírla por lo rápido que llegaron, y siguió con su misión de abrir la puerta, lográndolo, comenzó a caminar, e iluminó con la linterna el suelo que tenía un rastro de sangre, y el ventanal que daba al jardín estaba abierto, salió sin ver a nadie, solo pisadas con sangre, iguales las de la casa, pero no las distinguía bien, porque estaban pisadas por otra, y la humedad del pasto no ayudaba mucho. Miró a todos lados, pero no había rastro de Elsa o algo que le indicara que estaba bien, ¿la había secuestrado?, ¿la había matado?, ¿dónde estaba?, su corazón se congeló, sus piernas temblaban fallando su objetivo primordial de mantener su peso, y cayó al suelo en una esquina del jardín, junto a la linterna, la mirada perdida, su pecho entumecido y su peluche entre sus manos.

La policía encontró a Anna, que no dijo nada hasta que llegó a la comisaria, en donde contó a duras penas lo que había sucedido, echándose la culpa totalmente, los detectives rápidamente llamaron a Ahtohallan cuando obtuvieron la declaración de Valois, comunicando a los otros que Hans Westergaard había vuelto, y se encontraba en Arendelle, desplegando con velocidad una alerta por toda la región.

Luego de que Anna firmará la declaración, le preguntaron con amabilidad si quería café o que la acercaran a su casa, pero ésta rechazó absolutamente todo, salió de la comisaria con la mirada perdida y baja, mirando como sus pies la llevaban nuevamente a ese parque en donde conoció por primera vez a Elsa, y se dirigió a la misma banca. La angustia y la congoja, eran sus sentimientos de preferencia en esa noche, más cuando preguntó a los policías y detectives si habían visto a una mujer cerca, estos recelosos y desconfiados, le dijeron que aquella información era delicada, por lo que no podían decir nada, más cuando la seguridad nacional había puesto a Westergaard como uno de los 10 principales más buscados en la nación.

—¿Por qué te fuiste Elsa? —sollozó, en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas, tenía la espalda reposada en la banca, en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron por primera vez—. Elsa, vuelve por favor —dijo en un susurro, y quería que el viento pudiera llevar aquella frase hasta donde estaba esa oji-azul, para que pudiera encontrarla.

Su llanto era desgarrador, sentía ese vacío en el pecho, y no tenía fuerzas para nada, solo quería estar ahí y esperarla, algo le decía que estaba bien, que volvería, o quizás solamente eran sus esperanzas e ilusiones. Levantó su vista, y sintió como alguien corría, pero no le prestó atención hasta que una mano apretó su hombro, rápidamente levantó su vista.

—A-Anna —dijo jadeando—, los malditos detectives no me dejaban ir, pensaban que yo le había disparado al mal nacido, cuando lo seguí —explicó con rabia y frustración, mientras se agachaba a la altura de la pelirroja, que a pesar de estar sorprendida por aquel vocabulario de la oji-azul, se abalanzó sobre ella—. Perdón Anna.

—¡Jamás me vuelvas a dejar así, sin saber nada de ti! —gritó llorando, aferrándose más al cuello de la muchacha.

—No Anna, no digas eso… —susurró estrechando a la mujer entre sus brazos, mientras en el oído le susurraba miles de perdones.

—P-Promete —sollozó mientras ambas se sentaban con sus manos entrelazadas—, que jamás me volverás a dejar sola, que pelearemos juntas —espetó enojada, tomando ambas mejillas de Elsa y estirándolas con rabia.

Con una sonrisa estúpida Elsa asentía frenética, para que su novia dejara tan letal tortura, la que se detuvo luego que Anna descargara toda su rabia contra sus mejillas. Aquellos esmeraldas estaban enojados, y la peli-nívea lo sabía, así que con cuidado, tomó el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos, y la besó, saboreando las saladas lágrimas.

—Perdóname, solo quería que estuvieras a salvo, y odio que ese imbécil esté libre —explicó con suavidad, limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que bajaban silenciosas.

—Estás perdonada, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer —reprochó con una sonrisa, mientras apoyaba su frente en el pecho de Elsa.

—¿Deberíamos ir a un hotel hoy? —preguntó acariciando los cabellos pelirrojos sueltos.

—Por favor —respondió mirando a los azules, y acariciando el contorno del ojo con cuidado—, tu ojo y tu mejilla —suspiró frustrada—, perdóname a mí, yo no debía ir, yo debí ser más cuidadosa, si te hubie-

—No por favor. —La interrumpió, y la abrazó con suavidad—. Siempre cuidaré de ti, siempre estaré ahí, lo prometo.

Dicho esto, ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar por la fría calle, hasta encontrar la camioneta que estaba cerca, cuando estuvieron dentro de ésta, Elsa le explicó que había sucedido, ella había salido persiguiendo a Hans cuando éste mismo se había disparado en el muslo mientras forcejeaban, la pistola cayó, y Hans empujó a Elsa para salir corriendo, lo que no entendía esa bombera fue como pudo correr tan rápido, y esfumarse, reprochó a la policía, pero estos solo la trataron como sospechosa, al fin y al cabo, estaba manchada de sangre, golpeada, y no lucia nada bien, pero recibieron una llamada del detective en jefe de Ahtohallan, Honeymaren, que explicó la situación, liberando así a Elsa.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Anna limpió las heridas de Elsa que tenía una sonrisa brillante en el rostro.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque eres tú la que cuida de mis heridas ahora, y sentir tus bellas manos cálidas, es mi mejor remedio —respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Elsa —negó repetidamente sonriendo, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera tan feliz, cuándo estuvo a punto de morir?, sin duda aquella mujer que tenía frente a ella, era increíble—. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Porque… —Sonrió, tomando ambas manos de la pelirroja, y uniendo sus miradas, azul contra esmeralda—. Right before my eyes I saw that my heart it came to life. This ain't easy it's not meant to be, every story has its scars

Los esmeraldas estaban impresionados por la calidez de aquella melodía, más cuando los azules eran el vivo reflejo del abrasador amor que Elsa le profesaba, había dejado de sentir culpa, de estar acongojada por lo sucedido. Leonhardt había tomado esa cruz, y la había movido con aquella canción que entonaba a la perfección, y Valois, era quien se envolvía en las melódicas notas que como perturbaciones llegaban a sus oídos.

—_But when the pain cuts you deep, when the night keeps you from sleeping, just look and you will see, that I will be your remedy_ —cantó en voz baja, queriendo que la mujer que tenía enfrente, pudiera sentir a través de esa canción, que ella estaría ahí en la tempestad—. _When the world seems so_ _cruel, and your heart makes you feel like a fool_ —prosiguió, poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho de su novia, presionando son suavidad el lado izquierdo de su corazón, y negó con su cabeza haciendo referencia que no debía sentirse tonta, cosa que Anna captó a la perfección tal magnífica interpretación—, _I promise you will see, That I will be, I will be your remedy… _

Y en una pequeña nota alta, que fue culminante de aquella escena tan íntima entre ambas. Las palabras fueron encandiladas por los sentimientos que estaban a flor de piel, cuan primavera llega sin aviso y la floración aparece otorgando al ambiente sentimientos nostálgicos y de un nuevo comienzo, al igual que a las dos mujeres que se acercaron tímidas y sonrientes, como el primer acercamiento de dos pequeños que se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos, terminando en un beso tierno.

Luego de aquello, Anna tomó a Elsa de la mano, despojándola de su ropa cuando estuvieron en el baño, ropa que los detectives le habían dado, porque la de ella era parte de la evidencia, al igual que las fotografías que tomaron de su cuerpo.

Las manos que tanto adoraba la bombera, comenzaron a esculpirla mientras pasaban la esponja con cuidado por su cuerpo, teniendo cuidado de los hematomas y golpes que la pelea con Hans había dejado, y odiaba más a ese hombre, había tocado a Elsa, y aquello era imperdonable.

—Estaremos bien, tranquila —dijo cuando ambas estuvieron en la cama abrazadas—. ¿Sacaron foto de aquello? —preguntó con sutileza, pasando la yema de sus dedos por las marcas que tenía la pelirroja en el cuello.

—Lo sé, solo que el perderte, tan solo la idea —entrecerró sus ojos con miedo, acariciando el rostro de Elsa con ternura—. Y sí, pero en mi cabeza solo estabas tú, y agradecí tanto cuando nos llevaron a la comisaria aquel día, en donde me dijeron que Hans era un violador y homicida en serie. Cuando fotografiaron mi cuerpo, me sentí exhibida, pero sabía que era lo correcto, gracias por estar ahí —declaró aferrándose más al cuerpo de la peli-nívea.

—Jamás me perderás —sonrió, besando la frente de la otra—. Ya estoy junto a ti, prometo que no nos volveremos a alejar, y por favor, no me agradezcas.

—Promesa —dijo mientras entrelazaban sus meñiques, y sellaban uniendo las yemas de sus pulgares, gesto característico en la pelirroja—. Siempre te agradeceré, para que sientas que te valoro.

Con una sonrisa, ambas se dispusieron a dormir, pero Anna tenía miedo de que Elsa la odiara, ella solo quería estar bien, tranquila, demostrarse que podía manejar la situación, y aquellos pensamientos se fueron con ella a sus sueños, en donde, al fin de cuentas, sabía que una gran tormenta se desataria.

La noche transcurrió tranquila y en paz, pero cuando los esmeraldas se abrieron en la mañana, nuevamente aquellos pensamientos la atacaron, abrumándola por completo, así que intentó deshacerse de ellos preparándole el desayuno a Elsa, cosa que cuando ésta despertó agradeció, y lo que odiaba Anna era ver aquel hermoso rostro golpeado, todo por su estupidez, era la última vez que actuaba tan imprudentemente, ahora debía ver por ella y Elsa, sus acciones tenían consecuencias, y la mujer que tenía en frente era prueba de aquello.

Se besaron rápidamente, y cuando Anna bajó de la camioneta, Elsa se dirigió rumbo a comprar algo que sería el gran paso que esperaría para dar, y de aquello estaba totalmente ajena su novia, pero la bombera no se marchó hasta verificar que los Valois llegaban al encuentro, Anna los había citado en el parque donde ellas se conocieron, para así tener más intimidad y seguridad, aquel lugar siempre se lo otorgaba.

—Mamá, volví.

—Oh hija mía.

El momento no ameritó más que un abrazo sincero, y aquello bastó para que ambos cuerpos comenzaran una convulsión de sollozos, un llanto desgarrador de dos personas que se perdieron en el camino, y pudieron concluir uniéndose en uno cómplice, en donde Dios, el destino o la vida habían sido los encargados de entrelazar para sanar.

—Jamás me había sentido tan mal en toda mi vida mamá, me odié mucho —sollozó, aferrándose más al cuerpo de su madre.

A pesar de haber pasado tiempo con sus padres, que fue breve, jamás los había encarado frente a frente, o había mencionado algo de su pasado, y ahora se sentía libre de hacerlo, porque mayoritariamente las heridas no dolían como antes.

—Tranquila mi vida, así son los caminos de la vida —consoló, tomando el rostro de su hija entre sus manos, y limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares—, ahora, debemos superar, para recomenzar con felicidad —dijo con determinación, besando la frente de su pequeña.

La arquitecta se sentía feliz, y agradecía a la mujer más importante en su vida por aquel encuentro tan íntimo con sus padres, que aunque se encontraba lejos de ahí, su esencia estaba grabada a fuego en su alma, al igual que el amor que sentía por sus progenitores, el cual era abrasador como jamás había imaginado, más cuando un tercer abrazo sorpresivo los unió.

—¡Papá! —exclamó emocionada, abrazando efusivamente al mayor.

—Anna —dijo con alegría, aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de su hija—, no sabes cuánto te extrañamos.

—Y yo a ustedes papá, lo siento, yo no podía estar con ustedes, él no me lo per-

—Shh, lo sabemos, lo sabemos amor mío. —La consoló, tomando el rostro de su pecosa hija entre sus manos, y besando sus dos mejillas—. ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme cuando me llamaste? —inquirió el mayor cuando los tres se sentaron en aquella banca, una banca que Anna conocía a la perfección.

—Papá, mamá —relamió sus labios, tomando las manos de ambos y depositarlas en su regazo—, ¿cómo sabes si realmente alguien te quiere? —entrecerró los ojos, mirando el lago, y los mismos cisnes que alguna vez le hicieron compañía.

Los esposos se miraron con una sonrisa, y relamieron sus labios, mientras se preparaban para hablar, Iduna le hizo un gesto a Agnarr para que él comenzara primero, y así lo hizo:

—La persona que te quiere, le importas, quiere tu bienestar, quiere saber qué piensas, qué te interesa, qué haces, dices, quiere saber incluso lo que comiste ayer, y que comerás mañana —explicó estrechando la mano de su hija con suavidad—, y aunque te escriba cartas de amor, te persiga por la calle, y no le importen aquellas cosas de ti, no te quiere —sonrió, viendo como lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por las mejillas de Anna—. La violencia y los golpes, jamás serán parte del amor —terminó por explicar, mientras besaba la sien de la muchacha con cariño.

—Queremos que comprendas que, habrán malos momentos, como en toda relación, que quizás a veces no querrás ver a tu pareja, quizás en momentos se alejarán, y aquellos momentos serán críticos, pero esos son los mejores para saber si realmente hay amor —dijo la mayor apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hija—. El amor no es como los cuentos de hada, es pasión, alguno que otro sacrificio para mejorar por el bienestar de ambos, ir moldeándose a las emociones y sentimientos del otro para comprender, ser empáticos el uno con el otro, y principalmente, que las ganas de construir un amor sean mayores que todo.

En ese momento, luego de haber absorbido que sus padres dijeron, recordó las palabras de Elsa: _"El amor, no es mágico Anna, no busques o estés con una persona que te haga sentir en el cielo o estés completamente enamorada, busca a una persona con las mismas ganas tuyas de construir un hermoso amor". _Aquello, tocó lo más profundo de Anna, porque aquella mujer que ahora era su novia, ya sabía lo que era el amor, pero en ese momento, ella desconocía completamente que era, y se culpó por todas las veces en las que creyó que sabía realmente lo que era ese sentimiento, en todas las veces que se alejó de los que amaba.

—No te culpes —dijo rápidamente el hombre leyendo los pensamientos o eso creyó la pelirroja que se sorprendió, tomó el rostro de su hija para que ambos esmeraldas conectaran—, nosotros también debimos decirte esto años atrás, debimos tomar acciones contra él, debimos protegerte como tus padres —explicó con angustia, sintiendo el peso de los años en donde ignoró muchas cosas.

—Agnarr —carraspeó la mujer que captó la atención de ambos—, nos equivocamos, y te pedimos perdón mi amor —dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado—, pero en estos momentos no nos sirve tener aquellas culpas en nuestros hombros, lo mejor —sonrió, tomando la mano de ambos con dureza para proseguir—, es enfocarnos en el ahora, estamos los 3, somos felices, nos tenemos, somos una familia de nuevo, junto a Alice y Elsa, y es lo único que nos debe importar.

Ambos, tanto Anna como Agnarr, se abrazaron a Iduna y comenzaron a sollozar, la mujer lo único que pudo hacer, fue abrazarlos como la maternal mujer que siempre había sido. Cuando los dos se tranquilizaron, se sonrieron, y aquel pasado, quedó sepultado muy profundo, un pasado que se había ido junto a las amargas lágrimas.

—No hay nada que perdonar, yo también tomé una decisión, y ustedes solo me apoyaron —dijo decidida mientras sonreía a los dos—, ahora, solo debemos estar alerta y centrarnos en estar felices como dijo mamá.

Iduna como Agnarr, ya conocían la historia de Hans, Anna los había puesto al corriente por sus constantes llamadas, además que adoraban hablar con Elsa, la sentían tan cercana a ellos, más cuando aquella mujer se había ganado el amor de su hija, y la había estado cuidando.

—¿Dónde está Elsa? —preguntó el mayor, mirando a todos lados.

—Ella dijo que debía ir a comprar algunas cosas, así que le envié la dirección, nos esperara en casa —explicó Anna sonriendo, mientras se levantaban y comenzaban a caminar.

Ya llegando a la casa, tanto Aganarr como Iduna se dispusieron a preparar todo, harían un gran banquete, y recibirían a su invitada especial, que no era Anna y se los reprochaba constantemente cuan pequeña niña, pero eso lo dejó de lado cuando los golpes en la puerta se escucharon, así que rápidamente corrió y abrió, recibiendo con un abrazo feliz a su novia, junto a un pequeño beso fugaz en los labios, que Elsa recibió gustosa y avergonzada, y agradeció que Anna le ayudara a entrar la única maleta que habían traído junto a Bruni, al fin y al cabo, era un viaje corto, pero todos debían estar unidos.

—Hola, buenas tardes señores —saludó de forma cortés, mientras intentaba controlar sus nervios que la carcomían por dentro cuando entró a la sala.

—¡Elsa! —exclamaron ambos, abrazando a la mujer que cruzó la puerta.

—Sentimos no haberte esperado cuando estuviste en el hospital, pero el trabajo nos llamaba —explicó Iduna.

—¿Quieren más a Elsa que a su propia hija? —preguntó con fingida ofensa.

—¡Anna! —exclamaron nuevamente bromeando, y uniéndola al abrazo familiar.

Elsa se sentía cálida, como jamás imaginó el como era llegar de un viaje y que su familia la recibiera de aquella forma tan fraternal, e internamente, agradeció a esa pelirroja que le había dado aquello tan precioso, y deseó que su madre también estuviera ahí, ya que sabía que tanto Iduna como Agnarr habían tenido una relación estrecha en su juventud con Alice.

—¿Puedo unirme?

La pregunta hizo que Elsa levantara su cabeza rápidamente, dirigiendo sus azules a los grises que tenía en frente, y sonrió mientras asentía, así que la mayor se unió formando un círculo más grande.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó con sutileza, cuidando de no ser malinterpretada.

—Anna me lo pidió —explicó con una sonrisa mientras bebía de poco de vino de su copa—, además Iduna y Agnarr también insistieron, queremos volver a sembrar nuestra amistad, ya que tuvimos que separarnos —dijo con amargura, y aquel líquido que bajó por su garganta, pareció tener el mismo sabor de lo que sintió.

—Sé que fue difícil —dijo rápidamente, mientras capturaba la mano de la mujer, y la estrechaba con calidez, consolandola—, ¿no es así cariño? —preguntó mientras dirigía sus esmeraldas a los azules.

—Ve al jardín Bruni, prometo que estará frío —sonrió mientras bajaba al perro de sus brazos, y éste salía corriendo a donde estaba la puerta abierta, donde justamente venía entrando Iduna con una botella de vino que dejó en la mesa—. Siempre será difícil como dice Anna —espetó con una sonrisa cálida dirigida a su madre—, ahora solo debes estar tranquila, recuperar el tiempo perdido y ser feliz junto a nosotros —espetó feliz.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Alice y Anna se quedaron conversando amenamente en la sala, en donde la mayor bebía de la botella que Iduna había traído con anterioridad, y a todos les sorprendió que Alice tuviera tanta resistencia al alcohol, aunque no tanto a sus amigos, la conocían demasiado bien, no por nada fueron juntos a la universidad.

Por otro lado, se encontraban los padres de Anna junto a Elsa, mirando como el pequeño Bruni jugueteaba con la nieve del jardín, hacía frío, pero no tanto como para perderse esa pequeña y amena nevada en la banca de la familia Valois.

—Solo quiero decirte que te estaré eternamente agradecido por salvar la vida de mi hija, de todas las maneras que lo has hecho —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras apretaba el antebrazo de la muchacha con fraternidad.

Los azules solo se centraron en ver los esmeraldas del hombre, eran iguales a los de Anna por lo que los sintió tan familiar, reflejaban realmente la gratitud que sentía el hombre.

—También yo, Elsa.

En aquel gesto se unió Iduna, pero ésta estrechó el hombro de la muchacha, que se sentía cálida entre ambos, a pesar de los días amargos, las noches pensando en Anna cuando no estaban juntas, agregándole las noches que debía escucharla tener pesadillas, tranquilizarla, sentía como aquellos momentos malos, era el precio que debía pagar por los buenos, o quizás simplemente la vida era un ruleta cruel, que al final debías disfrutarla con su lado oscuro y brillante. Y en ese momento entendió que, si ella centraba su atención en solo ver las cosas malas, eso obtendría, en cambio, si veía las cosas buenas que dejaban los malos momentos, eso enriquecería su vida de sabiduría y felicidad.

—Sé que ha sido difícil, nosotros somos sus padres —dijo el rubio, soltando a la muchacha, y recostando su espalda en la banca—, y no sabemos en profundidad qué ha pasado Anna, somos conscientes de que tampoco sabremos totalmente la verdad, pero sé que tú si —carraspeó, captando la atención de los azules que se dirigieron a los esmeraldas—, y sólo quiero decirte que la cuides, porque también sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti, y sé lo enamorada que estás de mi hija —sonrió, volviendo su vista a su esposa que lo miraba con ternura.

—La amo —declaró con una sonrisa, mientras su rostro se cubría de carmín y dirigía su vista al frente—, les prometo que haremos lo mejor.

Los tres quedaron con sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros, y veían como Bruni intentaba agarrar los copos de nieve desde su montaña. El trío estaba sentado en una gran banca, y se les unieron las dos otras mujeres que estaban dentro de la casa, riendo de su conversación.

—Tengo la mejor suegra del mundo —dijo aún riendo, mientras se sentaba al lado de Elsa, y Alice al lado de Iduna.

—Y yo la mejor nuera —dijo feliz y estiró su mano hacia palmear las de su hija—, adoro a ésta muchacha, por favor cásate con ella rápido —pidió con una sonrisa mientras la oji-azul carraspeaba avergonzada.

—Mamá —reprochó, a lo que todos rieron enérgicamente—, eso es algo que solo nos incumbe a nosotras.

—Pero llevan tanto tiempo juntas, cuando tenga un nieto ni si quiera podré cargarlo —refunfuñó la mujer, mientras tomaba el último sorbo de vino que quedaba en su copa.

—Es cierto, hemos pasado prácticamente años esperando algo que ni si quiera sabemos que es, es decir, nos conocimos, yo estaba casada, nos separamos, volvimos, ahora somos novias —dijo Anna mirando a Elsa con cierto nerviosismo, ganándose la atención de todos que estaban absolutamente callados escuchando—. Solo quiero que —relamió sus labios, humedeciéndolos para proseguir—, mis padres y Alice, sepan que eres una persona preciosa, no lo digo de forma superficial, ni físicamente, sino que tu alma es así —tomó las manos de su novia entre las de ellas, aquel contacto la hizo perderse y centrarse en esos azules que la miraban emocionados.

Tanto Alice como Iduna y Agnarr, miraban la escena sonrientes, junto a un Bruni que suspiraba y se echaba en la nieve, observando a las dos muchachas.

—Has sido una persona paciente, comprensiva, detallista, que jamás deja de sorprenderme. Has cuidado de mis heridas, tanto físicas como emocionales —sonrió emocionada, estrechando aún más el agarre de las frías manos de Elsa—. Quizás, como ya les explicamos a nuestra familia, Hans sigue suelto, y aquello nos asusta, pero no podemos detenernos por él, y si algo he aprendido, es que, jamás le daré el control o el poder a nadie de cómo debo sentirme —explicó con determinación—, así que creo que deberíamos comenzar a dar grandes pasos en nuestra relación, como vivir juntas, hablar de casarnos, si tendremos hijos, porque si de algo estoy segura, es que quiero estar junto a ti por siempre, lo quiero todo, solo si es contigo, ¿aceptas dar pasos junto a mí hasta que nos congelemos? —preguntó sonriente, pero en su interior estaba nerviosa, más con la expresión de los azules sorprendidos.

El silencio se prolongó más de lo debido, y es que, no era porque Elsa no quisiera responder, sino, porque estaba petrificada con lo que había escuchado, ¡claro que ella quería absolutamente todo con Anna!, pero la emoción se la carcomía viva en ese momento, y cuando la pelirroja quiso alejar sus manos, reaccionó besando los labios de Anna en un apasionado beso, y cuando ambas cayeron en cuenta de donde y con quienes estaban, sumándole que el beso las consumió vivas junto a la pasión, se separaron avergonzadas.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió riendo cuando la pelirroja se levantó, y corrió hasta donde estaba Bruni, jugueteando con el perro en la montaña de nieve, demostrando su felicidad.

—Es decir que, ¿tendré mis nietos rápido? —preguntó bromeando Alice, sacando carcajadas a todos.

El tiempo avanzó rápido, y las más felices eran Elsa y Anna, que recientemente se habían mudado juntas, y ahora jamás estarían separadas, estrechando así su lazo, lazo que alimentaban y nutrían muy bien, con pequeñas citas, viajes, visitar Arendelle junto con Alice, o a veces preparaban pequeñas fiestas con los compañeros de Elsa o Anna, y lo que ambas no podían creer, era que no habían tenido noticias de Hans, y constantemente se preguntaban, con inocencia y esperanza, si el hombre cansado de todo había huido del país, porque la policía aún no podía dar a parar con él, y tanto las violaciones como homicidios con el mismo M.O de Westergaard habían cesado, pero la policía había sido más precavida, así que había emitido una tercera alerta internacional del hombre, y tanto Anna como Elsa tenían resguardo policial, que lo encabezaba Honeymaren.

—Entonces, ¿hoy te espero en el trabajo? —preguntó Anna mordiendo su tostada, y bebía de su zumo de naranja.

—Sí, todo está listo, por suerte Kristoff nos prestó su camioneta —dijo sonriente, mientras ponía los huevos revueltos que había cocinado en un plato y lo dejaba en la mesa para posteriormente sentarse al lado de la pelirroja—. Debemos comprar un vehículo —opinó la oji-azul cuando limpió la comisura de los labios de Anna con su dedo, y así su mano fue capturada por la de la muchacha, y también perdió su dedo en la lengua de la misma.

—Aún tenemos tiempo —dijo coquetamente, mientras se levantaba hambrienta de deseo, y se subió a horcajadas en las piernas de la bombera botando un plato, que ignoró por completo.

Esa acción, meses atrás, habría desatado una desesperación y miedo terrible en Anna, así que Elsa sonrió feliz, entendiendo que aquella pelirroja estaba sanando, y aquello le llenaba el pecho de una felicidad inexplicable.

Así que, como las necesidades del cuerpo mandaron en aquella preciosa y fría mañana, ambas se dirigieron al sillón, desatando el deseo, deseo que se propagaba cada vez que se veían, rosaban o besaban, haciéndose insoportable, queriendo soltarse, y así lo hacían ambas mujeres, disfrutando de la sexualidad infinita que habían guardado, sin miedo, sin desconfianza, conociendo lo que les gustaba, y que no, haciendo aquello lo más satisfactorio del mundo.

Cuando ambas alcanzaron las nubes, se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, no sin antes darse un último y apresurado beso que les daría fuerza para soportar el día lejos de la una de la otra, pero ninguna se dio cuenta porque cuando se percataron de la hora en el transcurso del día, sus jornadas laborales estaban a punto de terminar, y tendrían un mes para ellas solas, lo que Anna no sabía, era que Elsa había preparado una gran sorpresa para ellas en el lugar más frío de Ahtohallan.

—¿Olaf? —preguntó, mientras el hombre alto se volteaba y la abrazaba efusivamente, con su característica risa.

—¡Hola Elsa! —saludó, mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, debes estar buscando a Anna, la llamó su jefa, debe estar en problemas —rio levemente, tapando su boca con su mano.

—¿Problemas?, ¿qué problemas? —frunció el ceño extrañada, mientras su mirada analizadora estaba pegada a el hombre.

—Hemos estado recibiendo llamadas amenazantes, la jefa llegó hace poco, recibió una golpiza cuando intentaba llegar a su casa —dijo con tristeza, hablando con respeto del tema—. Creo que Anna debe haberlo conversado contigo —puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer rubia, en modo de comprensión.

—Sí —respondió rápidamente—, sobre esas llamadas, ella te ha contado, ¿quién es? —puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, queriendo ocultar su rabia en sus éstas empuñadas, estaba a punto de saber la verdad.

Aunque ella ya lo sabía, necesitaba una confirmación, Anna había estado actuando de manera muy extraña los últimos meses, conducta que se detuvo cuando viajaron a Arendelle, y sin dudarlo, ella lo había notado, cuando quiso tocar el tema, nuevamente vio a esa mujer víctima que evadia el tema, y no logró encontrar a Anna, a esa mujer nueva con la que había estado conviviendo durante meses de una relación formal.

—Oh si, dijo que era su ex, Hans, desde que comenzaron las llamadas y las cartas, hace meses —dijo mientras recordaba, y veía a Anna salir del edificio.

—Hola cariño —saludaba mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Elsa—, hola Olaf, ¿de qué estaban hablando ustedes dos? —preguntó mientras miraba la típica sonrisa del hombre y la mirada oscura, cuan cielo nocturno en los ojos de la rubia.

Olaf iba a decir algo, pero cuando notó la mirada de la oji-azul, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ¿había sido un tonto?, no, él ni si quiera lo sabía, y Elsa había sacado toda la información que había querido, así que resguardó cualquier palabra que quisiera decir, se despidió de ambas nervioso, y se fue, viendo como las mujeres se subían a la camioneta.

Elsa estaba vigilando que ningún vehículo las siguiera, había estado alerta desde que nuevamente el hombre apareció en Arendelle, agradeció que Honeymaren las tuviera con resguardo policial, más cuando su destino era alejado de la civilización. Los policías encubiertos las seguían a una distancia prudente, con la orden de solo vigilar los alrededores, jamás acercarse a la privacidad de la pareja, obviamente Anna estaba al tanto de todo, cosa que no le preocupó y aceptó gustosa.

La arquitecta hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, contaba lo que había hecho en su trabajo, que la habían felicitado por ganar un gran proyecto, y que ella lo llevaría a cabo como la directora, miraba a Elsa, pero ésta solo estaba muda, como si alguien hubiera amputado su lengua o cocido sus labios. Su mirada divagaba por el parabrisas y el paisaje que le propinaba éste, ignorando a esa mujer que se calló cuando llegaron al lugar que Elsa prometió.

Anna quedó maravillada cuando se bajaron de la camioneta, y sonrió feliz pero cuando miró los ojos de Elsa, y lo distraída que estaba, toda su alegría se esfumó, más cuando la oji-azul comenzó a caminar por el sendero cubierto de nieve y árboles iluminado, sin ella.

Los sentimientos de Elsa eran distantes, y retraídos, se perdía mirando las luces de los árboles que adornaban el sendero, y les entregaba la iluminación que necesitaban, el camino hacia llegar a la cabaña donde la bombera preparó todo, desde poner todas esas luces en los árboles, como todas las provisiones que tenían en aquella cabaña que, hace momentos estaba tan ansiosa de mostrar, pero ahora no, solo caminaban calladas, sin decir nada, y cuando Anna en un intento de acercarse a Elsa, quiso entrelazar sus brazos para caminar por ese hermoso paisaje iluminado escasamente, el ambiente prefecto y romántico para cualquier pareja, ella la rechazó, caminando a paso más rápido y dejándola atrás.

—¿Qué te sucede? —reprochó dolida, parando en seco su caminar, dejando su mirada anclada en sus pies—. No me has dicho nada, ni por el proyecto, ni porque soy su directora, absolutamente nada.

Sin darse vuelta, Elsa soltó un suspiro ruidoso, intentando no explotar, intentando comprender y ser paciente, aunque la rabia crecía en ella.

—Prometí, jamás dejarte sola de nuevo —comenzó diciendo—, pensé serías sincera —explicó decepcionada.

—Elsa yo…

La muchacha aun veía sus pies, era cierto, estaba siendo injusta y mentirosa con la única persona que la había esperado y había sido sincera, paciente y considerada, ¿por qué le estaba haciendo daño a la única persona que amaba?, debió decirle, debió contarle todo desde el momento en que, Elsa había derrumbado esa barrera, y ahora, ella era la que había interpuesto una entre ellas.

—Creo que es mejor qu-

—No por favor —dijo con un hilo de voz, dando un paso al frente de la mujer, y por fin levantando la mirada, viendo como los ojos azules la miraban empañados de lágrimas—, entiendo que estés molesta, decepcionada, pero no quiero que me veas con lástima, quise intentar sobrellevarlo para que no estorbara con nosotras, y lo que estábamos creando, perdóname por no decirte sobre sus llamadas, sobre sus mensajes —explicó desesperada—, pero quiero dejar de sentirme una tonta, una idiota por no saber controlar bien mis emociones, no quiero que él tenga el control sobre mí, no quiero volver a sentirme usada, humilla, no quiero que pienses que soy una mujer inmadur-

—Por favor no digas todo eso —dijo asqueada que la pelirroja pensara de esa manera, así que la tomó rápidamente por los hombros, acortando la distancia entre ellas—. Solo pienso que eres maravillosa, que eres preciosa, inteligente, dulce, tierna. Pienso que eres la mejor persona del mundo, que fue herida por alguien que no supo amarte, y que perdió a la única persona que quiso entenderlo y a pesar de todo, amarlo —dijo sorbiendo su nariz, mirando esos ojos verdes que parecían caudales silenciosos, humedeciendo esas pequitas que tanto Elsa había aprendido a querer.

—Perdóname, sé que te herí, que no mereces mentiras —dijo aliviada, sacando esa pesada cruz que cargaba desde que decidió, nuevamente, enfrentar sola todo lo acontecido—. Solo tenía miedo de que, si él volvía, yo estaría extraña, desesperada, sabes que aún no logro controlar muchas cosas, y quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, porque mereces todo lo bueno de mí —refregó sus ojos con sus puños, llorando cuan niña la pillan en una maldad, y ella solo quería hacer algo inocente, sin dañar a nadie—. Quédate a mi lado siempre por favor —dijo sollozando, y en ese momento, supo que toda frustración y temor se esfumó, tan rápido como se formuló una sonrisa tierna en los labios de Elsa.

—Solo si tú no me alejas —dijo con determinación, abrazando a la mujer no sin antes secar sus lágrimas—. Promete que no habrá más barreras —susurró, sellando la promesa con el característico gesto que copio de Anna, y entrelazó su brazo con el de la pelirroja, caminando despacio, disfrutando de su compañía.

—Lo prometo —dijo susurrando, no queriendo quebrar aquel íntimo ambiente, y para darle más cercanía, se acurrucó más al brazo de la alta, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro, calzando perfectamente.

Ambas dejaron atrás el episodio vivido, y se dirigieron hasta llegar a la cabaña, pero antes de entrar, comieron afuera en una mesa de picnic que la misma bombera había preparado.

—¿Cómo es que todo esto est-

Y Anna Valois se calló rápidamente, mirando con una mirada enamorada a Elsa, que solo sonreía feliz, y río cuando la pelirroja se abalanzó a sus brazos para llenar el rostro de ésta de besos y pequeñas mordidas.

—Has hecho todo esto para mí, ¿también las luces del sendero? —preguntó emocionada, enroscando sus brazos en el cuello de su novia.

—Sí, todo para ti —dijo sonriente, besando la mejilla de la arquitecta—. Bienvenida al lugar más frío de Ahtohallan.

No por nada era el lugar más frío, prácticamente estaban en las faldas de las montañas llenas de nieve, los árboles, la cabaña, absolutamente todo, y la bombera sabía que en el día, sería una vista maravillosa que la deslumbraría, pero aún quedaban dos sorpresas por ver, que Leonhardt solo las guardaría.

Cuando ya comieron, y estaban hablando de cosas triviales, decidieron ir a la cabaña, en donde Elsa le enseñó todo lo que tenían para un mes solo para ellas, pero antes de irse a acostar, la bombera tomó la mano de la pecosa, y nuevamente volvieron a salir, esta vez a el lavvu que Elsa había preparado para ambas, Anna se metió en él, y se tiró hacia las almohadas que estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo, junto a una manta, la bombera la siguió con una sonrisa, adoraba esa actitud infantil de niña que tenía la pelirroja, la estremecía de ternura.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó tomando la botella de champaña que dejó ahí mismo—, ¿me quieres alcoholizar? —preguntó coqueta, tirando de las solapas de la chaqueta a su novia, atrayéndola para besarla.

Y aquello bastó para que Elsa cayera en los brazos y el amor de Anna total y ciegamente, nuevamente sus cuerpos se encontraron en un rose íntimo, y la piel comenzó a molestarles con la ropa puesta, así que se despojaron de éstas de forma desesperada, quedando desnudas, en donde se amaron bajo el manto de estrellas, y la luna llena que las acompañaba, siendo cómplices de éstas y de su amor inmortal.

—Eres preciosa —susurró mientras besaba la coronilla de la pelirroja que descansaba en su pecho.

—Tú más —dijo feliz, acurrucándose más a ese cuerpo y a ese pecho.

—He estado pensando que, te amo demasiado —dijo mirando las estrellas por la pequeña abertura del lavvu y sonriendo, mientras Anna le daba pequeños besos en el cuello—, si te sucediera algo, creo que moriría junto a ti, no soportaría el perderte luego de haber pasado tanto para estar juntas —explicó cerrando los ojos para sentir más los labios que la besaban, y hacían que su corazón latera frenético—, quiero que estemos por siempre juntas, ya hemos pasado lo peor, peleas, llantos, y hemos sabido abordar los temas con madurez, dejando de lado nuestro orgullo, ego, enojo, y queriendo resolverlo —relamió sus labios cuando esos esmeraldas los tuvo frente a frente, ofreciéndole calidez y amor.

Con nerviosismo estiró su mano, tomando la chaqueta que dejó cerca de ella, buscó en su bolsillo, y cuando sacó lo que tenía, el rostro de Anna brillaba de emoción, y aquello lo demostró mucho más cuando comenzó a besar todo el rostro de Elsa, y a llorar de felicidad.

—Anna Valois, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó sonriendo, mientras ambas se sentaban cubriéndose con la gruesa manta.

—S-Sí quiero —sollozó, intentando limpiar sus lágrimas cuando Elsa puso el anillo en su dedo—. Elsa Leonhardt, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó mientras lloraba, lo que causó ternura en la oji-azul, que limpiaba las lágrimas de su ahora prometida con delicadeza.

—Sí, para toda la vida.

Luego de que ambas pusieran los anillos en sus dedos, nuevamente volvieron a acostarse, dedicándose a vivir en ese momento tan especial e íntimo, siendo ellas las protagonistas de su felicidad.

Se tomaron de las manos en donde estaban los anillos, y las entrelazaron mientras las elevaban quedando en el aire, en donde podían ver sus manos, las estrellas y la luna de fondo, una escena que jamás saldría de sus cabezas.

* * *

**OBSIDEANFURY V2**

**me alegra saber que Anna es feliz con Elsa, me encanta eso, y parte de la ducha y cama, rayos estoy rojo de leerlo, me gusta mucho, me gusta el ElsaAnna, me gusto este capítulo... no me encanto.**

**Respuesta: Hola, gracias por comentar de nuevo :D. Claro, están muy felices, y espero que así siga, porque ni yo sé cómo acabará esto.**

**Chat'de'Lune**

**Respuesta: ¡Hola!, bienvenid a ésta historia, y muchas gracias por comentar y darte el tiempo de comentar en cada capítulo, ¡me alegró demasiado!, y no sé si soy yo, pero percibí ese bardo como Xena xD, o soy yo que últimamente me descargué las temporadas y las paso viendo.**

**Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y claro, a veces los sentimientos negativos superan la tranquilidad, más en Elsa que ha tenido paciencia con el tema, pero supongo que eso es el amor. **

**Un abrazo para ti también, te envío luz, amor, y bendición :)**

**amadeo1719**

**Debo decir que me emociona el hecho de planees subir mas historias. Si con esta me he llevado tan buena impresion...! espero por esas, incluida la Elsamaren, solo he hallado un par en español.**

**Ufff lo peor, justamente como mencionas, es actuar en caliente. Se pueden ocasionar daños irreparables. O bien, que no se superen del todo y queden ahi. Yo solo sé que ante todo, hay limites y... bueno, que mas de una vez he visto gente liarse a palabras y pasar a las manos.**

**Yo nunca xD.**  
**Bueno, si golpee a un ser humano, aunque por otras causas...perooo, ah no espera. Fueron dos. Uno quiso maltratar a un perrito callejero y la otra era una bully horrible.**  
**En fin, eso no tenia mucho que ver hahaha**

**Y... te entiendo totalmente. Yo alguna vez, hace muchos siglos (?) esta del otro lado. Escribia... comencé a escribir para satisfacer mi propia demanda hahaha... y se cuan complicado es, plasmar una idea. Porque en nuestras cabezas las escenas están, pero no es lo mismo verlas ahi a escribirlas. Tienes que ser coherente. Y la redaccion y ortografia tbm son de cuidado. A mi me encanta tu historia justo por eso, porque me fascina ver el texto y que esté super nutrido de contexto.**  
**Por eso te entiendo completamente, que a veces cuando la gente, sabes que te lee, por el contador de lecturas pero no te dice ni holita. No es wue sea obligacion, pero creo que, al menos por cortesia o algo se debe hacer. Porque vamos, se hace por gusto y a veces no estas de animo o algo pero tratas de no dejar tiradas las historias.**

**Me encanto la frase, porque creo que en este momento, estoy mucho pensando en algo sobre ello. Sobre todo en agradecer lo que se perdio... en el sentido de la aceptacion total del hecho. Y realmente a veces cuesta.**

**Hahaha somos seres nocturnos. Pero no te culpo, a veces en las noches es cuando mas tiempo se tiene (?) No importa andar como panda zombie por la vida hahaha**

**Gracias por el abrazo uwu! Te mando otro de regreso... Y te comento ya sobre este capitulo y hahaha que me fui por las ramas.**

**Pues mira, que yo me esperaba mas tormenta, pero! Me sorprendiste gratamente. El como se han buscado... el como fue Anna quien dio ese paso... uff... es sumamente alentador, dado todo lo que viene cargando, eso le hace que esos pequeños gestos, digan muchisimo**  
**Y digo pequeño por decirlo, porque no lo fue.**

**Todo el capitulo me trajo con una sonrisita en la cara, creeme. Hasta se me fueron unos suspiros y me dio... mucho mucho sentimiento. Creo que en algun momento, si anduviera mas sensible me hubiese puesto a llorar.**  
**Me dejaste con una sensacion sumamente calida en el pecho, porque si, fue una escena pues... adulta (?) pero... joder. La describiste mas que las acciones fisicas... las emociones.**  
**Y eso, lo hizo sublime.**

**Pocas veces me gusta una escena 18. Pero esta fue desnudar corazones. Y me dejo bien cursi.**

**Aunque, el ultimo parrafo me hace encender las alertas, este cap fue muy hermoso.**

**Pero, no por ello olvido que el loco de Hans anda suelto y que ya ha tratado de matar a Els y le hizo harto daño a Anna :c**

**Respuesta: Claro que subiré más historias, de hecho, ya estoy trabajando en ellas.**

**Igual es difícil el detener tu rabia o enojo, controlarse siempre es una tarea desafiante, pero cualquiera puede herir, golpearte u ofenderte, cualquiera te puede hacer daño, lo complejo está en dominar aquellas emociones y suprimirlas en el buen sentido. **

**Pero el golpear por un perrito esta justificado, al menos para mí D:, son animales, no se pueden defender :c, así que hubiera hecho lo mismo.  
Opino lo mismo, el escribir y plasmar lo que tienes en tu cabeza, describirlo para que al lector se le haga fácil de comprender, sin dejar nada al aire, explicando todo, es difícil de lograr, a veces te haces un lío gigante escribiendo, y borras, vuelves a escribir, y así. Por supuesto, el comentar no es obligación, pero es bonito cuando lo hacen, más cuando se dan el tiempo de darse cuenta de ciertas cosas.**

**Bueno, siempre debemos agradecer todo. Y claro que cuesta demasiado el aceptar perder algo, pero velo como algo lo cual la vida puso en tu camino, para que puedas aprender sobre ello, y cuando nuevamente se presente, tengas la experiencia de cómo volver a hacerlo. Ánimo :D, y cualquier cosa, esta la mensajería privado, don't problem for me ;)**

**Jajaja, panda zombie wtf xD, pero sí, me considero un panda zombie nocturno(?)**

**Me costó bastante escribir esa escena +18 sinceramente, y me reproché varias veces si era necesaria ponerla en la historia, y claro que era necesaria, porque Anna se entregó nuevamente, confío, y ahora si disfrutó de la sexualidad, ya que en algún punto la sexualidad se olvidó por completo en su relación pasada, siendo ésta una de ultraje. Y me alegra demasiado que hayas captado las emociones, porque, a pesar de ser una escena erótica, va más allá de netamente sexualizarla. **

**Uff, Hans, sinceramente no sé qué pasará más adelante, pero nada bueno :(, hasta yo tengo miedo de escribir, solo esperemos que todo salga bien u_u.**

**¡Siempre me alegran tus largos comentarios! :D, gracias.**


	8. Parte VIII

**Hola, espero estén teniendo un agradable día, noche o madrugada.**

**Quiero decirles que, el capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo, tomó bastante tiempo que surgiera algo digno de escribir, y sin modificar. Cuando lo terminé de escribir, y lo leí, sinceramente lloré, y automáticamente me agarré mala xD, y odié a Hans, así que, espero compartan estás mismas emociones conmigo.**

**En mi defensa, yo jamás pensé en escribir esto, solo salió :c.**

**Un fuerte abrazo, y gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Torment**

**Parte VIII**

—Ese día, que fui a buscar las cosas a la casa, y Hans apareció nuevamente, ¿te quedaste esperándome afuera? —preguntó enroscando sus brazos alrededor de esa esbelta cintura.

—Es un poco complicado de explicar, y hasta fantasioso —respondió sonriendo, acariciando el cabello pelirrojo que se esparcía por todo su pecho.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

—Cuando estuve en el hospital, tuve ciertos _"sueños"_ —explicó imitando las comillas con su mano libre—, y había veces que sucedían sucesos, los cuales me los recordaban como un flash back, y volvían las imágenes a mi cabeza, sabía lo que pasaría inconscientemente —dijo mirando los esmeraldas que estaban concentrados en cada facción de aquel blanco rostro.

—A muchas personas le sucede, eres a la primera que conozco —dijo pensativa—, es decir que eres mi héroe antes de yo saberlo.

—Anna —reprochó rodando los ojos divertida.

—¿Qué?, me gusta pensarte como mi héroe —dijo jugando, subiéndose encima de la otra.

El pelo rojizo de Anna bañaba el rostro de Elsa, los mechones acariciaban sus mejillas y nariz, los esmeraldas la miraban fijamente con cariño, y aquel labio inferior mordido por los labios de la pelirroja, indicaban que, el deseo las tomaría presas, pero antes, la peli-nívea retuvo un poco sus emociones, y aclaró su garganta.

—Tú piensas que te rescaté, pero tú me rescataste a mí.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —frunció el ceño confundida.

—Me diste una familia, me enseñaste que era una familia, ese cariño acogedor que me das. Sacaste lo mejor de mí, y también lo peor —hizo un mohín, que hizo reír a ambas—, pero, hemos recorrido tanto, que ni, aunque pasen mil inviernos nuestro amor se congelará, sé que permaneceremos la una al lado de otra —declaró con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, y en ese momento, los labios de Anna impactaron con los de ella.

Ambas estaban deleitándose en los labios de la otra, pero un gruñido que provenía del estómago de la pelirroja las sacó de su deseoso y cómplice acto de amor. Así que riéndose se levantaron para ir a preparar el desayuno, y cuando éste ya estuvo listo, dejaron todos los platos en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, y se sentaron ahí, abrazadas, disfrutando de la comida que ponían en la boca de la otra con ternura.

—Hay una historia que habla de los espíritus que cuidan Ahtohallan —dijo mientras que con su mano tapaba su boca por la comida que masticaba.

—Mis padres me contaron cuando pequeña una historia, pero ya no la recuerdo muy bien —dijo sonriendo, mientras besaba la mejilla de su novia, y acercaba el tenedor para alimentarla.

—Ahora la recordarás —espetó emocionada, tragando lo que tenía en su boca—. Cuentan que, eran 4 espíritus: Viento, fuego, agua y tierra, que convivían en armonía, protegiendo Ahtohallan de ser corrompida por el caos y la destrucción, se cuenta que, ellos conocían el alma de cada persona, y los chamanes Northultra, que era la gente que antes habitaba aquí, eran los encargados de ayudar a esas almas corrompidas —explicó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

—¿Qué pasaría si una persona no quería ser ayudada? —preguntó interesada, y amaba como su novia se emocionaba al contar historias, en especial de Ahtohallan, era como ver a una pequeña niña con los ojos brillosos.

—Era desterrada, ellos decían que, no podían ayudar a quienes habían tomado la decisión de seguir el camino de la destrucción —respondió pensativa—, decían también que, los espíritus, en especial Nokk, que era del agua, se encargaba de purificar a esas almas corrompidas dejando que se sumergieran en el lago bendito.

—¿Lago?, ¿en Ahtohallan? —frunció el ceño confundida.

—Así es, solo los que buscaban su ayuda, o Nokk sentía que debía ayudarlos, les daba una segunda oportunidad, pero solo a los que fueran dignos de su presencia espiritual —dijo abrazando a la pelirroja.

—¿Qué forma tenía Nokk? —preguntó—, ¿era graaaande como un dinosaurio? —hizo un ademán con su mano, intentando levantarla muy arriba.

—No, tenía la forma de un caballo —rio con sutileza y besó la sien de ésta.

—¿Por qué un caballo?

—Para los Northultra, simbolizaba la libertad, perseverancia, sabiduría y asertividad, además al ser el espíritu del agua, también era pureza.

—¿Crees que algún día podamos ver a Nokk?

Y como si fuera un cachorro, Anna se subió a horcajadas a las piernas de Elsa, mirándola con emoción.

—¡Sería genial que dejara que lo montáramos! —agregó levantando ambos brazos, perdiendo el equilibrio y haciendo que Elsa la rodeara rápidamente de la cintura.

—Solo si somos puras de alma —respondió riendo por lo entusiasta que era su novia.

—Creo que tú no —dijo mientras la miraba de forma coqueta, y le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

—Anna —reprochó avergonzada, mientras su rostro se cubría de carmín.

Esmeralda y azul se sonreían, y compartían con su mirar aquella ternura y amor que se profesaban, las palabras sobraban, ninguna quería arruinar el ambiente, mucho menos cuando el sonido de la madera crujir las relajaba, el calor de sus cuerpos, querían perpetuar ese momento en sus cabezas, pero un estruendo las alertó, y tanto en esmeralda como azul nació un extraño sentimiento.

Fruncieron el ceño, y rápidamente se levantaron para deshacerse de sus cómodas batas, y ponerse ropa, si tenían razón, aquellos estruendos, porque se escucharon uno tras otro, eran de los cazadores que solían ir al bosque, o eso querían creer.

Salieron de la cabaña, y observaron a su alrededor, no había nadie, ni tampoco ningún animal cerca. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el bosque, una pequeña neblina lo cubría, lo cual era extraño, pero Elsa no le dio importancia, hasta que escucharon otro estruendo a lo lejos, pero esta vez, la nieve bajo los pies de Elsa se removió, no debían ser detectives para saber lo que acontecía, así que con rapidez entraron a la cabaña para refugiarse.

—Es Hans —dijo la pelirroja ayudando a la peli-nívea a bloquear la puerta con un librero—, ¿crees qué los mató? —preguntó acongojada, mientras tragaba secamente.

—Solo nos queda esperar que no —respondió angustiada, tomando ambas manos de la pelirroja—, estaremos bien, lo prometo.

—No me digas eso, no ahora.

La respiración de Anna se hizo pesada, y sintió miedo, pero no por aquel hombre, sino, porque al frente de ella, tenía a lo más importante de su vida, a Elsa Leonhardt y podían arrebatársela. Pero bastaron menos de 10 segundos para que una explosión volara por los aires la mitad de la cabaña, haciendo que los cuerpos de ambas mujeres fueran arrojados con violencia por los aires, hasta impactar con la nieve, en donde todos sus sentidos desaparecieron.

Los sentidos de la oji-azul comenzaron a regresar lentamente, estaba tirada boca abajo, levantó un poco su cabeza y solo podía ver nieve a su alrededor, junto a humo y pedazos de madera, instintivamente palmeó a su alrededor, buscando a Anna, pero no la encontró, y un nudo en su garganta quería desatarse, no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que sus emociones la tomaran presa, no en ese momento.

Con dificultad se levantó, con aquel sentimiento pesimista en la boca del estómago que no la dejaba respirar, ni pensar bien. Limpió sus ojos que ardían por la sangre que se escurría de sabe Dios dónde, y aquello no le importaba, lo único que quería ver, era a esos esmeraldas.

Un golpe en su nuca hizo que volviera a caer contra la nieve, pero se volvió a levantar, quedando de rodillas esta vez, frente a frente a la única persona con la que, sentía una cólera infernal.

—La policía te detendrá —dijo frunciendo el ceño, mientras recibía otro golpe con la culata del revólver, esta vez en su ojo.

—Elsa, es un gusto —sonrió, agachándose a su altura, apuntando con el cañón de su arma entre sus cejas—, tú eres la zorra lesbiana que confundió a Anna, debería darte un tiro en la cabeza, pero quiero que ella despierte para que vea como te mueres.

La rubia estaba colérica, era cosa de mirar sus ojos, aquellos azules estaban opacos, oscuros, consumidos por la ira, una ira que Hans había sembrado, y ahora, la estaba cosechando, más cuando hizo que Anna estuviera inconsciente tirada en la nieve. Ella estaba de rodillas, y el castaño arrojó unas esposas a la nieve, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y Elsa se rehusó, pero con el arma, apunto a la dirección en donde yacía el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

—Eres un enfermo —dijo, y apretó los dientes con rabia, mientras se colocaba las esposas.

Con sus muñecas atadas, el hombre la tomó del cabello, jalándola para que se levantara.

—Daremos un paseo —dijo mientras apuntaba a la rubia — antes de que llegue la policía, tú vas a manejar. —Se levantó, tomando a la pelirroja entre sus brazos—. Obviamente, si intentas algo estúpido, te disparare, y Anna morirá, sin héroes —sentenció con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, cosa que estremeció las entrañas de la rubia, más cuando observó a su prometida en brazos de ese desgraciado, cubierta de sangre.

Rápidamente bajaron por el sendero, y para Elsa aquel sendero parecía el de la muerte, la nieve estaba manchada de sangre, y cuando llegó a donde debían estar los detectives, la sangre y brutalidad de la escena era impactante. La peli-nívea no lo resistió, vomitó mientras se apoyaba en una de las furgonetas.

Con cuidado el hombre dejó a Anna en el suelo, colocándole esposas en las muñecas y tobillos, junto a una mordaza en la boca, cosa que hizo enfurecer más a Elsa que solo podía ver la escena y no hacer nada, agregando que solo veía con un ojo, el otro, estaba morado, de sus labios brotaba sangre, no sabía si escurría de su nariz, de su ojo, de su cabeza, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía, es que debía apartar a Anna de todo.

Hans abrió la puerta trasera y acostó a Anna en los asientos traseros. Luego se dirigió hacia Elsa, que la tomó del brazo y la llevó con brusquedad hacia el asiento del piloto, en donde lo abrió, y cayó el detective que estaba muerto con un agujero en su cabeza. Los ojos horrorizados de la mujer eran un manjar sublime para Hans, sabía que él tenía el control, y aquello, era todo lo que quería. Con agilidad le sacó las esposas, y la apuntó con su arma hasta rodear el vehículo y subirse.

Encendió el motor, ella estaba adelante con su captor, Anna aún estaba inconsciente, debía apresurarse o hacer algo.

—Debes ir hacia la carretera —dijo mirando por el retrovisor, unas patrullas se acercaban—, acelera —exigió con desesperación.

Las patrullas venían furiosas, los tenían rodeados, un helicóptero avisaba en las radios sobre una furgoneta, que aumentaba la velocidad a una peligrosa para cualquiera que se involucrara en su camino. Rápidamente se contactaron con los policías de guardia en las carreteras, exigiendo que comenzaran la persecución a el furgón que era seguido por el helicóptero. Y cuando Elsa vio las patrullas delante de ella, pudo ver las pinchallantas a lo lejos, ya estaban saliendo de la carretera, y justo fuera de ésta, se encontraba un camino pavimentado, pero fue imposible tomarlo cuando los gritos del hombre frenético le decían que tomara la otra ruta, pero estaba igual bloqueada, lo único que podía hacer, era seguir.

—¡¿Eres sorda o qué?! —gritó, tomando con ambas manos el volante, haciendo que Elsa perdiera rápidamente el control del vehículo.

El vehículo, salió disparado hacia el lado que Hans quería, pinchando los neumáticos con la pinchallantas de los policías, primero se volcó por un precipicio lleno de nieve y rocas, llegando a impactar a un lago congelado en donde el auto se hundió. La desesperación de Elsa creció cuando no sintió sus piernas, y mucho más en la situación en la que estaban, intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba trancada, maldijo en su mente, era la única consciente en ese auto que estaba cayendo en lo profundo del rio. Desabrochó el cinturón, y sacó la parte de arriba del asiento, golpeando con la parte metálica en donde se enganchaba el cojín a la otra parte del asiento, rompiendo poco a poco el vidrio, hasta que por fin tuvo éxito.

El aire en sus pulmones se desvanecía, pero no podía dejar a la pelirroja, eso jamás, así que rápidamente intentó abrir la puerta en donde se encontraba la muchacha, milagrosamente, no tuvo el mismo problema, así que pudo abrir y sacarla, nadó con sus últimas fuerzas hacia la superficie, pero la tomaron del tobillo, empujándola hacia el fondo, miró y aquellos ojos con esa sonrisa diabólica no la dejaban surgir, así que con su otra pierna, golpeó el rostro del hombre, por fin sacando su cabeza a la superficie, y nadando rápidamente a la orilla junto con el cuerpo la arquitecta, debía despertarla y darle RCP de forma urgente.

Estando ya en la superficie, comenzó con la atención, presionando una y otra vez el pecho, dando respiración boca a boca cada cierto tiempo. La respiración de la bombera estaba agitada, sus brazos perdían fuerzas, y lo único en lo que pensaba, era en aquella sonrisa que Anna le regalaba, esa vez que fue al cuartel a decirle que estaba divorciada, cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas cuando el pulso se perdía poco a poco.

—Por favor Anna, no me dejes, por favor —dijo desesperada, al borde del llanto—, respira, vamos amor, respira, tú puedes —decía alentando a la otra, mientras seguía con los RCP.

Cuando vio que, la chica no reaccionaba, su corazón se apretó, y sintió como su alma se desgarraba por dentro, como sus entrañas se exprimían, era doloroso, tanto que ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, y frente a ella el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, y un poco más atrás, el hombre que se la había arrebatado apuntándola, le disparó en el hombro, pero Elsa no se movió, lo único que podía ver y sentir, era el dolor que Anna había dejado en ella, estaba colérica, cegada completamente por la ira, se levantó rápidamente, y tacleó al imbécil, botándolo, y haciendo que perdiera su arma.

—¡No necesitas un arma, cobarde! —gritó mientras esparcía golpes en el rostro de Hans, y no pensaba detenerse, desfiguraría ese maldito rostro, lo mataría.

* * *

**OBSIDEANFURY V2**

**siiiiiiiii se van a casar es lo que quería leer, Hans sigue suelto, tengo meyo, pero se me quita al saber que Elsa y Anna se casaran, BODA, BODA, TENDREMOS UNA BODA SIIIIIIIII**

**Respuesta: Hola, ¡yo igual tengo miedo de lo que pase con Hans! D:, pero tendremos una boda, o tal vez no u.u.**

**amadeo1719**

**Hola!**

**Primero que nada una enorme disculpa. No habia podido dejar mi comentario, porque aunque habias actualizado, no queria leerlo aun. No porque no muriera de ganas uwu es solo que... esperaba... 7u7**  
**Pero no me pude resistir mas.**  
**Ademas que no queria que subieras otro y yo si comentarte este**  
**Nononono eso seria imperdonable D:**

**Sobretodo, porque me gustan mucho, no solo tus actualizaciones. Si no lo que dices a la respuesta al rev.**  
**En verdad es algo que aprecio, porque no todos lo hacen y te soy sincera, realmente me reconforta.**  
**No siempre pasa, por ello cuando encuentras a alguien que es capaz de transmitir confianza, creo que es valioso.**

**Por ello, muchas gracias. De veras que tus notas, me animan.**

**Ahora bien, este capitulo fue... largo si. Pero jodersh! Nunca se siente pesado. Y amo que sea tan coherente. Dicho sea de paso incluso que tenga ese toque maduro hahaha**  
**A falta de mayor exactitud para describir como lo percibo.**  
**Ya sabes, no del drama por el drama (?). Justo como la escena del cap anterior, que aunque pudiera ser omitible o bien algun s abusen de ellas... en dl caso de la historia no, porque es... uff completamente imperdible.**  
**Creo que justo se rescato eso en el cap pasado y en este.**  
**Donde el amor traspasa las palabras y gestos... a las acciones. Sin ser solo algo pasional, si no realmente esa union mistica que deberia ser.**  
**No sé... me faltan de verdad palabras para ello.**

**Y es que, con lo de maduro, tbm me refiero a lo realista que puede ser.**

**Si, la verdad yo ya estaba dando gritos mentales para Anna al inicio del cap, porque... como jolines va solita? Me temia lo peor TnT! Pero, me encanto que Elsa fuera aun asi.**  
**Que hizo caso a su sexto sentido y aquellas visiones. Porque... sabes, creo que a veces infravaloramos esas cosas. Y aveces, solo a veces, creo que podrian cambiar muchas cosas.**  
**Si, la verdad sufri mucho pensando que Els seria herida o... algo más. Pero ame que Hans no se fuera limpio, aunque 7n7 siga suelto por ahi.**

**Ufff la escena con los padres esa me dio mucha ternura. Todos estan sanando, no solo Anna. Es un trabajo de amor en comunidad, de apoyo. Mas alla de que se sientan tbm con culpa, lo importante siempre es estar ahi. Saber pedir disculpas incluso. Todo eso es valioso y refuerza la confianza.**  
**Es hermoso el como, ambas historias, se enlanzaron. Pasando de escenarios bien dificiles... a otros super bonitos.**

**Creo que en verdad me super emocione con ello, al grado de estar sonriendo bien masivamente.**

**Y el giro, ufff... es que me encanta cuando se ponen tensas las cosas... pero lo hablan y ufff...**  
**Ahi entro otra vez eso del lenguaje fisico y los mensajes que hay pero no se dicen en voz alta, porque estan en sincronia.**

**Ya, oficial la vdd casi lloro con la propuesta de matrimonio.**  
**Te quedo todo tan... tangible, que me senti medio stalker xD**  
**Era como si pudiera verlo desde arriba o algo.**

**De verdas, muchas gracias por esta historia tan genial.**

**Respuesta: Hola c:**

**No debes disculparte, entiendo ese sentimiento de querer prologar la felicidad, me pasó hace poquito xD, así que descuida. **

**Jajaja, interesante la palabra imperdonable, ¿habrá cosas que no se logren perdonar?, yo creo que si. Por otro lado, pierde cuidado, solo actualizo cuando tú comentas, eres como el medidor de que debo actualizar xD, you're special ;).**

**Waah, para mí la confianza lo es todo, creo que, lo más valorable de una persona, es eso, la confianza, y no solo que la tenga, sino, que la inspire, la practique y sea el principal pilar de su ética moral, gracias por notar por mis palabras lo confiable que puedo ser. Me alegra que te emocione mi respuesta, a mí también me gusta leer las tuyas, más cuando son tan largas, se hace amigable y apacible. De verdad me alegra demasiado el que te pueda ser de ayuda, y de nada, harto ánimo, tú puedes y podrás :D.**

**Me gusta que mis escritos tengan ese aire, maduro, coherente, y fluido, así que gracias por notarlo. Pienso igual que tú, que las relaciones deben ser algo más allá que simples palabras, acciones, deben ser sentimientos fuertes, una conexión más allá de lo que nosotros pensamos que es. Y lo de realista, con un amigo comentamos eso sobre la historia, que a pesar de que todo lo que has leído aquí, en Torment es sacado de mi cabeza, ¡pasa en la vida real!, y cuando lo lees, te preguntas cómo puede ser posible que aquello pase también en la realidad, es impresionante realmente.**

**Jajaja, Anna solo quería ser fuerte y enfrentar aquello, pero bueno, para suerte de todos, Els siguió su instinto, dando la batalla junto a Anna.**

**Claro, todos están sanando, limpiando culpas, dejando el pasado atrás, recomenzando, aprendiendo, etc. Una vez leí una frase muy bonita: "El amor, es el acto que algún día salvará al mundo", si te pones a reflexionar sobre ésta frase, es maravillosa, y asertiva en los tiempos actuales.**

**Me alegra de sobremanera que te hayas emocionado, y lo hayas podido imaginar. Tranquila, todos somos stalker a veces xD, nuestra naturaleza humana nos llama a ser curiosos.**

**Muchas gracias a ti por comentar en cada capítulo y seguir la historia, siempre tus review son recibidas con cariño, y una sonrisa. **


	9. Parte IX

**Hola, espero estén teniendo un agradable día, noche o madrugada. Quiero mandar un fuerte abrazo en momentos como estos, por lo acontecido a nivel internacional, no es fácil saber lo que esta sucediendo, ni mucho menos enfrentarlo con cuarentena. Les mando harta energía, mucho ánimo, y decir que esto pasará.**

**También quiero agradecerles, porque llegamos a las 1.610 visitas, jamás pensé que, la historia tendría tanto aprecio, cariño y valoración por parte de ustedes, es un regalo muy grande para mí, y me anima demasiado.**

**El siguiente capitulo es el final.**

**Siento la demora.**

**Un abrazo fuerte queridos lectores, y harta fuerza.**

* * *

**Torment**

**Parte IX**

—_No, no quiero dejarte ir…_

_Decía en su mente mientras nadaba,__sintiendo como su alma se desgarraba a medida que perdía de vista, en la profundidad dulce, los ojos azules que tanto amaba, y que, a medida que más se hundían, más brillo perdían, consecuencia de aquello, se cerraban lentamente, con el último brillo de vida en ellos, dejando de aferrarse al vivir, brotando a los confines oscuros y desolados. _

_La pelirroja por más que intentaba acercarse, le era imposible alcanzarla. Cuando estiró su mano, sus dedos, a milímetros, rozaron con los de la mujer que yacía con los ojos cerrados, aun cayendo al vacío. Anna sintió como la retuvieron unas cadenas, que provenían de la superficie, intentó deshacerse de ellas, tirándolas, pero no funcionó. Sus pulmones comenzaban a colapsar, a necesitar el principal elemento para funcionar, y en ese momento, cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la vida se le iba._

_De un momento a otro, abrió sus orbes, decidida, y determinada, miró hacia arriba, para saber cuál era la raíz de las cadenas, debía volver a la superficie y arrancarlas, para volver por Elsa, debía hacerlo. Cuando comenzó a nadar contraria al cuerpo de la ojiazul, pudo escuchar ruidos sordos, y vio como dos especies de lo que parecían ser ojos rojos, se acercaban. En ese momento comprendió, el miedo que él imponía, jamás tomaría, nunca más el control de sus emociones. La cadena se rompió, dio la vuelta, dispuesta a encontrar a la mujer que la había ayudado a encaminar su luz. _

Su cuerpo estaba frío, y tosiendo botaba el agua dulce. Cuando pudo abrir sus esmeraldas, cayó en cuenta que el ruido sordo, eran los golpes de Elsa que se estampaban con brutalidad en el rostro de Hans.

—¡Elsa, detente! —exclamó con desesperación, abrazándose a la espalda de la mujer rodeándole los brazos, ésta inmediatamente volteó, levantándose, y tomando ese rostro entre sus manos. Los azules, cuán cristal, rompieron en un llanto agónico.

—¡Estás viva!, ¡pensé que te perdería, Anna!

El llanto de Elsa, removía las entrañas de la pelirroja, triturándole el alma, más cuando esos ojos que tanto amaba los vio perdidos, pero retomaron el brillo al colisionar con los esmeraldas, como si ellos le compartieran la vida que necesitaban.

Anna, la abrazaba fuertemente, llorando junto a ella, el momento era íntimo, olvidando por completo que, yacían en medio de un peligro inminente.

—Te amo Anna —dijo mientras la otra le limpiaba las lágrimas que, como caudales recorrían sus mejillas.

—Elsa, no me digas eso, no ahora amor mío, por favor. —La tomó del rostro, besándole la frente—. V-, Dios mío, estás sangrando —acotó cuando se alejó, observando como brotaba sangre del hombro.

Sin esperar nada, Anna rasgó la tela de su playera manga larga, que tenía debajo de su suéter y chaqueta, vendó como pudo el hombro, parando la hemorragia, pero le preocupaba que cualquier tipo de movimiento, re-abriera la herida. Elsa solo veía la escena callada, aún no salía de esa fuerte emoción de que estuvo a punto de perderla, todo su cuerpo temblaba, su temperatura era deplorable, pero nada de eso tenía importancia si podía apreciar esos esmeraldas que tanto amaba.

Anna, acarició con cuidado las mejillas de Elsa, con las yemas de sus dedos, y ambas se olvidaron por completo de absolutamente todo lo que las rodeaba. Se sonrieron, pero todo quedó ahí, cuando de pronto Elsa cayó a un lado inconsciente, la culata del revolver había impactado en su cráneo con un ruido hueco, Anna solo sintió como caía al lado de la peli-nívea, mirando los ojos cerrados de ésta. Logró divisar como Hans tomaba el cuerpo de la bombera sin esfuerzo alguno, y la arrojaba al lado, y esa fue la última escena que vio cuando sus ojos se cerraron.

—o—

Sentía como el frío y la ventisca impactaban contra su empapado cuerpo, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería saber que Anna yacería muerta a su lado, o no estaría, no soportaría el hecho de volver a perderla.

Escuchaba pasos, pero no de una persona, ni si quiera eran pasos, era un galope suave y prolijo. Sentía como un calor extra se impregnaba en su torso, sus manos palparon con cuidado, topándose con suavidad.

De un momento a otro, su cuerpo fue depositado en la nieve con delicadeza, sus pesados ojos se abrieron con dificultad, su hombro dolía, quería rendirse, pero los esmeraldas le compartían fuerza. Lo único que podía divisar, era el cielo blanco, como si nada más existiera, tocó la nieve, y luego su hombro, aún tenía la herida junto al vendaje, estaba viva.

A duras penas, se incorporó, sentándose, y escuchó un relinchido fuerte, junto a un galope violento que se alejaba cada vez más, al igual que la ventisca, entonces Elsa sonrió, comprendiendo su encuentro, pero le impactó que al levantarse y ver que la ventisca seguía, pero no cerca de ella. Frunció el ceño, caminando mientras su mano estaba posicionada en su hombro, apretando con suavidad, para evitar que la herida se abriera.

Divisó con complejidad marcas de pisadas, y avanzó siguiéndolas hasta, que a lo lejos, en la cima de la montaña cubierta de nieve, una luz tenue. Apresuró el paso y la ventisca retornó con violencia, pero eso a Elsa no le importaba, encontraría a Anna sin importar nada, no la volvería a perder, no cuando esa mujer era su otra mitad, defendería ese sentimiento con su vida si ha de ser necesario.

—o—

—¿Sientes eso Anna?, nadie, jamás, podrá separarnos —susurró sonriendo, pasando el cañón del arma desde la sien hasta ponerlo en los labios pálidos de la pelirroja, que yacía frente a él con los ojos desorbitados, repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza la escena en donde Elsa era aventada al lago.

Volteó, mojó su rostro, para luego secarse con una toalla, y aún sonriendo, desató los amarres de las muñecas, dejándola libre y jalándola para sacarla del baño, la sentó en la cama de un empujón. La tomó de las mejillas con su mano, pasando su lengua por los labios de la mujer, que con repulsión intentó alejarse, pero un golpe la detuvo, abriendo una herida en su pómulo.

—Te quedarás quieta, y te desnudarás —dijo relamiendo sus labios cuando la sangre del pómulo fue capturada por su lengua—. Ahora —exigió.

La mujer se sobresaltó, el disparo se escuchó por la pequeña cabaña con fuerza, dejando un pequeño agujero en la pared. Con temor, Anna intentaba controlar sus emociones, luchaba porque el nudo en su garganta no se desatara, y sus ojos no soltaran lágrima alguna, pero el recuerdo de Elsa le exprimía el corazón, ¿había muerto?, no por favor, que no fuera así, y a quién pudiera oírla, le suplicaba ayuda divina, porque sería imposible que estuviera viva, no mentiría, no quería ser realista, pero con los golpes que recibió, el disparo, arrojada al lago, sumándole el clima y la geografía, era prácticamente imposible que sobreviviera o la encontraran.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, evitando cualquier mal pensamiento, debía ser fuerte, se lo había prometido.

—En la mochila, debajo de la cama, sacala, y comienza con el vestido rojo —dijo con serenidad, mientras encendía una radio que estaba encima de la chimenea.

Anna, relamió sus labios nerviosa, más cuando sacó 5 vestidos, y los puso en la cama, mirándolos horrorizada, llenos de sangre mezclados con el olor a muerte y perfume, la pelirroja sintió nauseas, su cuerpo entero rechazaba la idea de que las prendas la tocasen o rozasen.

La risa maquiavélica resonaba por la cabaña, la bestia la apuntaba riendo cuando la siguió al baño, mientras su cabeza yacía metida en el inodoro vomitando. Sentía como todo se revolvía dentro de su estomago, como de su garganta solo expulsaba el jugo amargo de su bilis, en ese momento cayó en cuenta que no era consciente del tiempo, no sabía en donde se encontraban, y lo único que podía hacer, era mantener la fe y esperanza, pero aquello no sería una tarea fácil, más cuando el dolor y el maltrato parecían infinitos, sumados a que el dolor humillante de sentir como la tomaban del cabello, y la arrojaban, siendo sus rodillas las principales víctimas para soportar la caída frente a la cama.

Los ojos deseosos de la bestia, observaban cada movimiento, hambrientos por crear más daño, y satisfechos por sentir el control.

—Levantate, y desnudate.

Su voz estaba cargada de lujuria y malicia, los oídos de Anna sabían distinguir a la perfección esos sentimientos, quería ser ajena a ellos, pero con solo volver a escucharlos, su cerebro le proyectaba su infierno, que creyó haber olvidado, pero jamás lo haría si ese hombre estaba suelto.

Temblando -no sabía si era por el frío o lo asustada que comenzaba a sentirse-, se disponía a despojarse de sus prendas, y a medida que las iba arrojando al suelo, comenzó a poner atención a lo que decían en la radio.

—_Últimos minutos, se encontraron 5 cadáveres de mujeres, víctimas del violador serial red-hair, como lo apodaron los investigadores implicados en el caso. Se ganó su apodo por matar a una cantidad elevada de mujeres pelirrojas. A algunas las obligaba a utilizar peluca, se cree que ésta obsesión con el cabello rojo, se debe a su ex-esposa. _

_-Se cuenta, que marca a sus víctimas con un signo de Venus, formando con la barra horizontal del símbolo, un triángulo invertido en la parte inferior, encerrándolo en un círculo y tachándolo con una línea diagonal. Aquel símbolo, todas sus víctimas lo poseen, algunas fueron marcadas con navajas, otras, con una carimba que él mismo habría_ _fabricado._

_Las últimas 5 víctimas, nos cuenta la policía, que traían vestidos de los siguientes colores: Rojo, rosa pastel, azul, celeste y verde caqui, se informa ésto, ya que esas fueron las últimas prendas que sus familiares las vieron por última__vez, prendas que no se encuentran en los cuerpos de las__víctimas. _

_Hacemos llegar esta información, con el fin de prevenir, estamos ante un hombre enfermo, despiadado, sin emociones, ni arrepen-_

Las nauseas volvieron, pero esta vez las retuvo, tomó aire, e intentó relajarse, sus labios temblaban, se había enterado de más cosas aberrantes, y la culpa la dominó nuevamente, ¿merecía aquel castigo, por la muerte de esas mujeres?, ¿por su culpa las había matado?

—_Hans Westergaard, es su nombre, y hace unos momentos detuvieron a su padre para interrogarlo. Su último paradero, fue__en las afueras de Ahtohallan, en donde se rumorea que estaba su ex-esposa con su actual pareja, Elsa Leonhardt, de lo brigada de bomberos, se log-_

—Jamás nos encontrarán, estamos en lo alto de una montaña inexplorada —dijo con confianza, disparando a la radio para que se callara.

La pelirroja, tragó en seco, y se despojó de su última prenda, quedando completamente desnuda, y en ese breve momento, sintió como las manos gruesas del hombre, recorrían sus hombros, hasta unirse a su cuello, lo único que hizo, fue cerrar sus ojos, e imaginar que Elsa la estaba tocando, con sus ásperas, pero delicadas caricias. Un jalón en su brazo la hizo perder esa pequeña sonrisa recordando a su amor, volviendo a la realidad.

—Eres preciosa —espetó soltando un suspiro de excitación que asqueó a la muchacha.

Ambas trenzas fueron liberadas, dejando el pelo caer sobre sus pechos, Anna solo cerró nuevamente sus ojos, pero una mano capturó con brusquedad sus mejillas.

—Mírate, mira lo preciosa que eres —dijo enojado, mirando los ojos de su víctima desde el espejo—. Anna, solo eres mía.

Acercó su nariz al pelo, oliéndolo, la muchacha con asco intentó alejarse, pero fue en vano, se sentía humillada viéndose al espejo desnuda, sintiendo como las manos pasaban por su cuerpo sin pudor, ni delicadeza, con brusquedad y sin atino, pero aquello era lo de menos cuando sintió la erección del hombre en su trasero, y el cañón del arma ir bajando por su abdomen, llegando a su monte, sus piernas flaqueaban, las lágrimas bajaban, y buscó en su interior la fuerza para voltear, empujar a esa bestia lejos, y correr hacia el baño.

Hans lleno de ira, y reprendiéndose a sí, se levantó del suelo, pero no tuvo en cuenta del sonido de algo cayéndose, ni tampoco de un ojo que había estado observando todo, gracias al mismo agujero que había hecho disparando, y su confianza le jugó en contra, porque Elsa entró a la cabaña cuando el hombre se levantó para perseguir a Anna, tomó lo que a Hans se le había caído, y con rapidez tecleó a emergencias.

Ajena a todo lo que acontecía, era Anna, que solo sabía que había atrasado su agonía encerrándose en el baño, se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos, mientras sollozaba con angustia, y en lo único que podía pensar, era en los momentos tan felices que pasó junto a Elsa, lo feliz que había sido, y lo amada que se había sentido junto a esa mujer, se aferraba a la esperanza, de que estuviera viva y repetía una y otra vez en voz alta, mientras se mecía en el suelo del baño: _"__Elsa, Elsa"._

—¡Abre la maldita puerta, zorra! —vociferaba, pateando la madera que se interponía entre él y su víctima.

La ira que Elsa sintió al ver todo aquello, y no saber qué hacer, porque estaba desprotegida, sin armas, herida, debía pensar y ser inteligente, no poner en riesgo a Anna, pero ver todo lo que ese enfermo le hacía, solo alimentó su ira contra el desgraciado, tanto que no sentía el dolor de la bala por la adrenalina del momento, tiró el celular lejos, y divisó el pasillo que conducía a donde escuchaba los gritos.

Cegada con la cólera, se levantó, corrió por el pasillo, divisando al maldito al final de éste, entonces con todas sus fuerzas, y sin importarle nada, se estampó contra el hombre, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared, el arma cayó, y estuvo al alcance de Elsa, quien no dudó, y la tomó con dificultad, disparándole en ambos muslos, la bestia chilló.

—¡Hija de puta!, ¡deberías estar muerta!, ¡yo te maté!, ¡te lancé al lago! —gritaba con furia.

—¡Anna!, ¡abre rápido por favor! —decía desesperada, mientras movía la perilla, y cuando vio que por su brazo hasta su mano en donde tenía el pomo de la puerta escurría sangre, supo que su herida se había abierto, pero poco importo cuando esos esmeraldas brillaban vivos.

Ambas dejaron sus emociones de lado, Elsa tomó de la mano a la pelirroja, con rapidez cogió la chaqueta y pantalón de Anna que estaban en el suelo, dándoselos junto a las botas de nieve, ésta se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y ambas salieron de la cabaña, más cuando escucharon disparos tras ellas, y a un Hans gritándoles furioso, no les sorprendería en lo más mínimo que ese monstruo pudiera caminar o cojear, por eso debían alejarse lo más rápido posible, para salvar sus vidas.

Corrieron cuesta abajo, refugiándose entre los árboles, adentrándose a el bosque que sería su mejor aliado.

—Ven —dijo la peli-nívea mientras empujaba a la pelirroja, para refugiarse en el grueso y ancho tronco de un árbol.

—Estás viva, estás viva —decía repitiendo, y tomando el rostro de la otra sonriente entre sus manos.

—Por favor, ya no llores más, estoy junto a ti mi amor —dijo calmándola, y estrechándola entre sus brazos con fuerza.

—Pensé que te perdería nuevamente —declaró sollozando.

—Mientras existas, yo estaré a tu lado. —Le dijo besándole la frente, y secando las lágrimas con su mano ilesa.

Sus labios se encontraron, en un beso corto y pequeño, más profundo y sentimental, quizás uno de despedida, no lo sabían, pero de lo que estaba completamente segura Anna, fue que Elsa no resistiría mucho cuando cayó a la nieve tiñéndola de rojo, con desesperación se agachó, y la tomó entre sus brazos, volviendo a romper a llorar.

—Elsa, y-yo…

—Shh, no, por favor, no —dijo con dificultad, estirando su mano hasta capturar la mejilla de la otra, y acariciarla con ternura, mientras la pelirroja besaba la palma y ponía su mano sobre la de la oji-azul—, no es tu culpa, nada, a-a veces nos t-tropezamos, en el camino correcto con gente sin alma —explicó con dificultad, queriendo quitar la culpa de esos ojos—, n-no cargues con las muertes del, no cargues con su culpa, tú solo has amado, no corrompas tu alma —sonrió, cerrando sus ojos.

—Jamás, jamás lo haré, pero por favor, te amo, no te vayas —decía llorando frenética, aferrándose al cuerpo de la bombera.

Anna, apretaba la herida para intentar detener el sangrado, se negaba a perder a aquella mujer que tenía en sus brazos, sería fuerte, por ella, por Elsa, por su amor. Sus lágrimas desesperadas bajaban al sentir que el pulso de su otra mitad, comenzaba a ser más débil, y junto a ello su vida lentamente se detenía, pero cuando escuchó las hélices, supo que todo acabaría.

—Resiste mi vida, la ayuda ya está aquí —dijo besando la frente de Elsa—, quédate conmigo, por favor —suplicaba sollozando, mientras sentía como la sangre caliente brotaba por su mano, deslizándose hasta teñir la nieve.

—Hans Westergaard, estás rodeado, retrocede, no se dudará en abrir fuego —decían desde el helicóptero.

Los vehículos de nieve, estaban subiendo a donde se encontraban, Anna los podía divisar, pero también sintió la voz de Hans muy cerca gritando, y asustada solo miró el rostro de Elsa para tranquilizarse.

—¡Todos morirán!

—¡No abran al fuego!, ¡repito!, ¡no abran al fuego!, ¡tiene un dispositi-

La explosión alertó a todos, una gran sacudida se percibió, y la pelirroja vio como los vehículos retrocedían, en ese momento cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar despiadadamente, supo que una avalancha se avecinaba. Con rapidez, divisó una gran roca, y apostó por ella, era su única opción, rápidamente empujó el cuerpo de Elsa hacía el improvisado refugio, y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, observó a Hans corriendo hacia ellas, lo único que pudo hacer, fue llegar bajo la roca, y aferrarse a Elsa, cuando alzó su vista, vio el cañón del arma y los ojos desquiciados de Hans junto a esa sonrisa enferma, estaba perdida, lo sabía cuando el hombre estaba frente a ella, solo cerró los ojos, aferrándose al cuerpo de su amada, diciéndole su último: Te amo.

Pero ella no contaba, que, un relinchido violento resonó por todo el caos, como si proviniera de otra dimensión, y cuando abrió los ojos, frente a ella, pudo ver que en segundos la sonrisa de Hans desapareció, la avalancha lo alcanzó en un lugar que era imposible, y agradeció en silencio, que todo terminara, más cuando el helicóptero desplegó las camillas, junto a los paramédicos, y en ese momento, Anna sonrió, dejándose caer al lado del cuerpo de Elsa.

* * *

**BlackStarr18 **

**aaahh hasta que me puse al día, me gustaron los capítulos. Y este Hans, diablos, maldito psicópata. De alguna manera espero que reciba su merecido. La intensidad del capitulo solo me ha dejado con ganas de más. Ya quiero saber como sigue.**

**Respuesta: ¡Me alegro que te pusieras al día!, y no lo pude haber escrito mejor: Hans maldito psicópata. En el siguiente cap, veremos cuál fue su destino final. Gracias por comentar.**

**OBSIDEANFURY V2 **

**dale duro Elsa, acaba con ese maldito desgraciado.**  
**Maldición Anna no, por favor no.**  
**no puedo creer que pasará eso estoy muerto de miedo**

**Respuesta: Ni yo puedo creer que sucediera, pero aquí la continuación. Gracias por comentar.**

**regnev **

**No necesito dormir, yo sólo necesito respuestas, y de poderse un final terrible para Hans, por en serio, dan ganas de verlo suplicar que lo maten de tanta tortura que le den en vida**

**Respuesta: Jajaja, gracias por tu entusiasmo por la historia, ya veremos el final de Hans, en el último capítulo. Gracias por comentar.**

**Chat'de'Lune **

**¡Nooo! Maldito guarro Hans... no puede salir victorioso. No ahora que poseen planes a futuro.**  
**¿Cómo coño encontró a las chicas? **  
**Saint Nokk, salva a Anna y Elsa... a el guarro de Hans, que muera ahogado o de un impacto balístico. ¡Amén!**  
**En espera del milagro milagroso. Mientras námaste inmortales para ti.**

**P. D. Y sí, "bardo" es por Xena... mola leer historias de esas tías**

**Respuesta: En el siguiente cap, se explica cómo Hans las encontró, cuál es su destino final, etc. Gracias por comentar.**

**P.D: Es genial Xena, he leído pocas historias de ellas, pero tienes toda la razón, mola leer sobre ellas.**


End file.
